25 Days with Mr Arrogant
by Stolen Passion
Summary: Als Ron mit ihr Schluss macht, wirft Hermine sein Jahrestags-Geschenk weg, das durch eine grausame Wendung des Schicksals Draco Malfoys Auto verbeult, als Studentin ohne Geld ist sie gezwungen 25 Tage als Dienstmädchen für ihn zu arbeiten, um ihre Schulden zu begleichen. (DM/HM)
1. Prolog

Hallo liebe Leser!  
Herzlich willkommen bei dieser unglaublichen Fanfiktion.  
Ursprünglich stammt diese Story aus einer ganz anderen Kategorie, doch ich konnte die englische Autorin dazu umstimmen mir den gefallen zu tun, es als 'Harry Potter' Geschichte umzuschreiben, da sie wirklich Fantastisch ist. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genauso gefallen wie mir.  
(Geschichte war bereits einmal unter einem Zweitnamen online!)

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren gehören JKR.  
Und die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ausschließlich Heyepic.

Hier der Link zur Originalstory. Lasst euch nur nicht von der Kategorie beeinflussen.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und gegebenenfalls kommentieren ;)

Liebste Grüße - Eure Stolen Passion

**Prolog**

Augen die so kalt waren wie die Antarktis. So tief wie ein schwarzes Loch und doch gleichzeitig so traumhaft schön, dass sich jeder riskante Blick in ihnen verlor.  
Augen. Eiskalt. Lodernd. Grausam.  
Sie fesselten dich, wollten dich nicht gehen lassen, stattdessen zogen sie dich in ungeahnte Tiefen. Hinterrücks griffen sie dich an, du stolpertest in das eisige Meer dieser funkelnden Seelenspiegel. Wie ein ertrinkender sankst du immer weiter, bis plötzlich der Punkt angelangt war, an dem es nicht weiter ging.  
Als stündest du vor einer Glasscheibe, du könntest so heftig dagegen schlagen, du würdest niemals herausfinden, was sich hinter ihr verbarg.

Ein Gesicht. Es war gemeißelt wie durch die Hand eines Künstlers. Markant. Weich. Hart. Zynisch. Jeder Muskel wurde kontrolliert – Gesichtszüge, die nahezu perfekt beherrscht wurden.  
Nahezu, war aber nicht perfekt.  
Du konntest sehen, dass abgrundtiefer Hass in den Augen loderte wie Feuer.  
Du konntest sehen, wie tiefste Verachtung Gift spritze.

... du konntest sehen, wie der Unglauben seine Maske zerstörte.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1 - Car trouble**

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du machst Schluss mit mir?«

Mit abnormaler Geschwindigkeit raste mein Blut durch meine Venen, berauschte mich. Ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen, es rasen. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, während ich meine Hände verzweifelt zu Fäusten ballte. Der Schmerz, den meine Fingernägel in meiner Handinnenfläche verursachen, waren nicht mal ein Bruchteil des Schmerzes, der mein Herz zum zerreißen spannte. Weiß stachen meine Fingerknöchel heraus, unbändige Wut und abgrundtiefe Verachtung breiteten sich in Sekundenschnelle in meinem Körper aus.  
Ich spürte wie Macht in mir pulsierte, wie der bodenlose Hass meine Instinkte einnahm.  
Alles was ich fühlte war Wut. Hass. Verbitterung. …. Verzweiflung.

Ron stütze seinen Kopf auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände, sein Blick dabei starr auf meine Augen gerichtet, ehe er seinen Blick seufzend auf seinen Teller mit Pasta schweifen ließ, um meinen hasserfüllten Blick zu meiden.  
»Es tut mir leid«, murmelte er und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. »Ich habe nur das Gefühl, als würde unsere Beziehen feststecken.«

Mit jedem Luftzug, mit jedem Herzschlag pulsierte der Groll schneller und stärker in meinen Venen. Mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde nagte der Schmerz mehr an mir.  
Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, bohrte meinen stechenden Blick in seinen und fühlte mit jedem weiteren Moment, wie der Ärger an die Oberfläche brodelte.  
Ich war so unglaublich wütend. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Das konnte es einfach nicht!

»Wie Edel, Ron«, meine Stimme triefte vor verbittertem Sarkasmus. Die Worte, sie hingen nach einem Moment der Stille wie schwere Gewitterwolken über uns.  
Meine Augen begannen zu funkeln – rebellisch, spöttisch, herablassend, wütend. … Verletzt.  
»An unseren halbjährigen Jahrestag Schluss zu machen, wie perfekt.« Ich verstummte für einen Moment, atmete tief durch und hatte das unglaubliche Bedürfnis dem Jungen mir gegenüber sämtliche Beleidigungen gegen den Kopf zu speien. Bleib ruhig, bleib ruhig, bleib ruhig.  
»Hast du das geplant, hmm? Dachtest du, es wäre perfektes Timing mich an unseren sechsmonatigen zu verarschen?«

»Es tut mir leid.«

»Nein - nein, unterstehe dich das zu sagen« zischte ich. » Sag irgendwas, nur nicht das es dir leid tut.«  
»Hermine...«, er brach seufzend ab und schaute dann auf. Sein Blick schwankte leicht als er mich anstarrte. »Du….du verdienst was besseres als mich. Das meine ich ernst.«

Ich hatte an dieser Stelle genug von ihm gehört, also stand ich auf und schmiss meine Serviette auf mein ungerührtes Essen. »Ist okay!«, sagte ich kühl, um meinen eigentlichen Schmerz zu überspielen. »Irgendwann hätte ich das vermutlich auch gemacht, also sollte ich dir dankbar sein das du mir den Ärger erspart hast. «

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ich war bereits dabei das Restaurant zu verlassen.  
Schon seit langer Zeit, hatte ich nicht mehr das Gefühl der Wut in meinen Venen gespürt, wie es durch mich hindurch floss und mich berauschte.

Ich stieß die Tür auf und trat raus in die kühle Nachtluft.  
Ich wusste, dass ich meinen Kopf frei kriegen musste, bevor ich irgendetwas Unvernünftiges tat, also lief ich.  
Ich lief mit großen Schritten den Gehweg entlang und schlenderte in eine dunkle Seitengasse, welche sich um einen leeren Parkplatz zog.

Ich hielt an und setzte mich auf den Bordstein, meine Beine vor mir ausgestreckt und meine Hände in meinen Taschen zu Fäusten geballt. Als ein unangenehmes ziehen zwischen meinen Fingern auftrat, verzog sich mein Gesicht erneut vor Wut.  
Ich zog das Objekt heraus und ließ es in meinen Schoss fallen. Es war eine kleine, flache Schachtel, eine rote Schleife klebte oben drauf. Ich öffnete die Box, meine Atmung wurde unregelmäßig, als mein Blick auf die zwei kleinen Streifen Papier fielen, die behutsam im Seidenpapier lagen. Zwei Eintrittskarten für ein Yankee Spiel. Die Plätze waren unglaublich – der Preis hingegen war nicht sehr hilfreich für mein Bankkonto. Ich hatte für die Karten im Regen gewartet. Unter ihnen war ein kleines Stück Papier verstaut.

Schönen Jahrestag! Ich Liebe dich.

Gott, ich war ein verdammter Schwachkopf.

Meine Finger schlossen sich mit festem Griff, der meine Knöchel weiß werden lies um die Schachtel, und bevor ich mich versah, war ich schnell aufgestanden und warf sie so weit und mit so viel Kraft wie ich konnte weg.  
Ich atmete jetzt schwerer, doch dann überrollte mich eine Welle der Erleichterung und ich begann spöttisch vor mich hin zu lächeln. Das fühlte sich gut an, entschied ich. Ja, sehr gut sogar. Ich wischte meine Hände an meinen Oberschenkeln ab und begann in Richtung Hauptstraße zurück zu laufen.

»Hey, du!«, schrie eine tiefe Männerstimme hinter mir.

Ich hielt an, drehte mich langsam um und sah eine Figur auf dem Parkplatz stehen, auf welchem ich eben noch gewesen war. Es war ein Mann. Er trug graue zerschlissene Jeans, die verboten tief auf seinen Hüften saß, ein schwarzes Shirt und darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke, seine Arme hielt er über seiner Brust verschränkt.  
Er hatte keine besonders breiten Schultern, doch deutlich konnte man sehen, wie sich die Lederjacke und das Shirt über seine Brust spannten.  
Als ich einen zögernden Schritt in seine Richtung machte, wurde sein Gesicht unter der Straßenlaterne deutlicher. Seine Haare hatten eine nebulöse Farbe. Weiß – Grau – oder doch mehr Blond, ich konnte mich bei diesem Licht nicht entscheiden, doch seine Haare schimmerten wie der feinste Satin. Seine Lippen waren zu einem überheblichen Grinsen verzogen, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es diabolisch. Seine Augen – so grau, lodernd und gefährlich wie ein toxischer Sturm und doch so kalt wie Eis. Eine faszinierende Mischung.  
Als ich meinen Blick über seinen Körper schweifen ließ, sah ich etwas in seiner Hand aufblitzen. Es war die Schachtel, die ich vor nur wenigen Minuten weg geschmissen hatte.

»Gehört die dir?« fragte er und wedelte leicht mit der Box. Seine Stimme war tief und hielt einen Akzent. Definitiv nicht Britisch. Seine Augenbraue hatte er so seltsam nach oben verzogen, während mich sein Blick beinahe erdolchte. Ich fühlte mich von seinen Augen nahezu Hypnotisiert.  
Mein Herzschlag begann sich zu beschleunigen, ich fühlte wie meine Ohren heiß wurden und wie das Blut in meinen Ohren zu Rauschen begann.  
Kaum merklich schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, schluckte, und straffte im nächsten Augenblick wieder meine Schultern.  
»Ja«, gab ich so gelassen wie möglich als Antwort, »Warum?«

Er grinste mich unverschämt an, herablassend, spöttisch. »Siehst du das Auto da?«

Erleichtert einen Grund zu haben, nicht mehr in seine Augen blicken zu müssen, schaute ich hinter ihm und sah ein gepflegtes schwarzes Auto, welches vielleicht 10 Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Ich nickte sachte und entlockte ihm ein raues leises Lachen.

»Ist das nicht ein schöner Wagen?«

Verwirrt zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Was zum Teufel sollte das?  
»Ja, und?«, ich spürte wie die unterdrückte Wut zurückkehrte und meine Unsicherheit beharrlich aus meinem Körper verdrängte.

»Das ist meins.«

Genervt stöhnte ich auf und rollte mit meinen Augen. »Schön für dich.«

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, er schmiss die Schachtel hoch und fing sie elegant auf, bevor er damit rumwedelte. »Das gehört dir, das Auto ist meins. Das….«, sein Blick verfinsterte sich, »traf … mein Auto.«

»Sicher!«, lachte ich spöttisch und versuchte meine wiederkehrende Wut zu unterdrücken.

»Komm her«, forderte er und lief schnellen Schrittes in Richtung des Sportwagens. Ich folgte ihm widerwillig, und fragte mich warum zur Hölle ich nicht einfach davon lief. Er hielt an der Seite des Autos und deutete mit einem langen Finger runter »Schau hin. Siehst du das?«

Seufzend beugte ich mich runter und musterte den Bereich, auf den er deutete.  
»Nein, ich sehe nichts«, sagte ich genervt.

Er lächelte spöttisch und gab mir somit einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine weißen Zähne.  
»Sieh genauer hin.«

Dieses Mal erblickte ich das, worauf er sich bezog – ein kaum sichtbarer Kratzer.  
»Das?« ich zeigte ungläubig auf die winzige Schramme »Das ist nichts. Das ist ein Kratzer.«

»Das hier verbeulte mein Auto«, sagte er und schaute mit einem intensiven Blick auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand, bevor er mich wieder ansah. Doch diesmal hatte sich sein Blick verändert. Seine Augen funkelten diabolisch und ich meinte eine Spur Abscheu in ihnen erkennen zu können, was mir abermals einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

»Hast du irgendeine Ahnung davon, wie … teuer dieses Auto ist?«, höhnte er.  
»Das interessiert mich nicht wirklich«, entgegnete ich trocken, bevor ich eine Menge Luft in meine Lungen sog. »Hör zu! Ich hatte eine wirklich beschissene Nacht, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung um auf einen vereinsamten Parkplatz zu stehen und dein Auto anzugaffen, okay?«

»So störrisch«, witzelte er und trat einen Schritt vorwärts »Du weißt, dass du für den Schaden aufkommen musst?«

»Ich muss was?«, ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. »Nein, nein, nein, ich gehe jetzt. Weil das….« ich unterbrach mich kurz, um auf den Kratzer zu zeigen. »ist nichts.«

Er hob eine Hand zu seinem Kinn, und schaute nachdenklich auf die Seite seines Fahrzeuges. Seine langen Finger strichen abwesend über sein Kinn, während er nachdenklich nickte. »Ich würde mindestens 3000 Pfund für den Schaden schätzen.«

»Was?« ich schrie praktisch und trat einen Schritt zurück, meine Augen weit vor Fassungslosigkeit geöffnet. »Geht's noch? Das können nicht mehr als 100 Pfund sein.«

»Also«, er grinste nach einem Moment und sah mich kurz an, »zahlst du Bar? Oder sollen wir uns an die Versicherungsgesellschaft wenden?«

»Ich kann mir das nicht leisten«, antwortete ich erbost, »ich bin College Student um Himmels willen, ich kann mir kaum die Lebensmittel für eine Woche leisten.«

»So wie es aussieht– « er unterbrach um die Box zu öffnen, seine Augenbrauen hoben sich »Yankee Tickets. Boxen Plätze…« er nickte offenbar beeindruckt. »…erscheinst du mir nicht sonderlich Arm.«

»Hör zu, Arschloch«, fauchte ich, worauf sich seine Augen beeindruckt weiteten.  
»Ich werde dir einen Scheiß bezahlen, weil ich jetzt nämlich abhaue, da ich kurz davor bin etwas zu schlagen und weißt du – dein Gesicht ist im Moment ziemlich nahe, wenn du verstehst was ich meine...«  
Er stieß einen beeindrucktes Pfeifen aus. »Jetzt drohst du mir?«, er kam noch einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu, und schaute mir tief in die Augen.  
Ich musste schlucken, als ich den Eisturm in ihnen erblickte.  
»Mein Anwalt wird einen Riesen Spaß damit haben.«

»Fick dich.«

»Sexuelle Belästigung auch noch«, er schnalzte mit der Zunge, ein verschlagenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, »Oh Süße, mach nur weiter.«

Jetzt reichte es! Bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte mit seinen höhnischen Bemerkungen fortzufahren, machte ich kehrt und rannte davon, der Wind wehte durch mein zerzaustes Haar und kitzelte die nackte Haut meiner Arme.  
Ich ignorierte seine Schreie hinter mir, während meine Beine wie wild pumpten.  
Ich rannte fünf oder sechs Blocks weit und kam schließlich an einer Drogerie gleich um die Ecke meiner Wohnung an.

Ich war fürchterlich wütend in diesen Augenblick und spürte wie das Adrenalin durch meine Adern pumpte. Ich fühlte mich siegreich, als ich mich an den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes in der Seitengasse mit geflochtenem Haar erinnerte, als ich begann davon zu laufen.

Ich entschied dass es Zeit zum Feiern war, ging in den Drogeriemarkt und steuerte sogleich auf die Milchprodukte zu. Oh, ja, eine Portion Mint Chocolate Chips würde alles lindern. Ich griff den Karton aus dem Gefrierschrank und machte mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf den weg zur Kasse.

Ronald mag mich vor dem kompletten Restaurant an unseren sechsmonatigen abserviert haben, und ich mag 300 Pfund für dumme Baseball Tickets umsonst ausgegeben haben, aber ich hatte gerade einen Scheißkerl in einer Gasse überlistet und fühlte mich großartig.

»Das macht dann £3,22«, informierte mich der Mann an der Kasse, während er den Karton in einen Plastikbeutel gleiten ließ. Mit einem Lächeln griff ich in meine Jacke und fischte nach meinem Portemonnaie. Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als ich erst die eine - dann die andere Jackentasche durchwühlte. Mein Lächeln verschwand binnen Sekunden, als ich realisierte das meine Brieftasche nirgends zu finden war.

Oh, Shit!


	3. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 - Morning Coffee**

»Hermine.«

_Gott, nein._

»Hermine…«

_Geh weg._

»Hermine!«

»Was?«, murmelte ich verschlafen, während ich mich herumwälzte, müde blinzelte und in das Gesicht meiner Mitbewohnerin schaute. Sie stand über mir, Augen dick umrandet, ihre Lippen wie üblich mit Pfirsich Lipgloss überzogen und einen Becher heißen Kaffee zwischen ihren manikürten Fingern. Ich schaute hinter sie und blinzelte um die Uhr, die auf meinem Regal stand, besser sehen zu können.  
»Was zum Teufel, Fleur? Es ist halb acht.« Ich drehte mich wieder um und zog die Decke über meinen Kopf.

»Ich weiß, aber…«

»…Nichts«, zischte ich unter der Decke, »Aber nichts! Es ist Samstag. Lass mich in Ruhe schlafen, bitte.«

Fleur seufzte und ich hörte wie sie von ihrem Becher nippte. »Es ist jemand hier.«

Ich blieb einen Moment regungslos liegen, dann schielte ich unter der Decke hervor.  
» … Was?«

»Ja«, nickte sie und nahm erneut einen kleinen Schluck, »Ein Kerl, er ist hier um dich zu sehen.«

»Was redest du da?«, stöhnte ich leise, »Verdammt es ist halb Acht in der Früh, Fleur.«  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, »Er hat deine Brieftasche oder so«, ein träges Lächeln streifte ihre Lippen, »Und er ist verdammt heiß.«  
»Meine Brieftasche?«, wiederholte ich und zog die Bettdecke von meinem Kopf, »Du sagtest, er habe meine Brieftasche?«  
»Mm«, nickte sie, drehte sich um, um zur Tür zu gehen, »Und er sitzt nebenan, er will mit dir reden.«

»Warte….« ich warf die Decke zurück und schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett, »Warte eine Sekunde…«

Sie schaute über ihre Schulter hinweg zu mir, ihr blondes Haar glänzte im gedämpften Licht, das die Sonne durch die Blenden meines Fensters warf. Sie verzog verächtlich das Gesicht und nippte langsam von ihrem Becher »Vielleicht solltest du dir deine Haare kämmen«, schlug sie vor. »Ich meine es ernst. Der Kerl ist verflucht heiß.«

»Ist mir egal«, fauchte ich, stand auf und streckte mich. Ich hatte kein Problem mit meiner üblichen Schlafkleidung – ein altes High School Shirt das verblassende Buchstaben aufgedruckt hatte und ein paar ausgeleierte Shorts.

»Sollte es dir aber nicht … «, warnte sie und öffnete die Tür mit einem leisen Knarren »Jedenfalls, ich geh noch etwas mit im quatschen. Versuch dich vorzeigbar zu machen, ja?«

Ich rollte mit den Augen als sich die Tür leise hinter ihr schloss. Fleur war so anders als ich; Ich lernte sie in meinem ersten Semester auf dem College im Fach kreatives Schreiben kennen. Sie war das typisch »perfekte« Mädchen – trug immer die tollsten Klamotten, die ihren schlanken und leicht gebräunten Körper gut zur Geltung brachten, und ihr Make-Up brachte stets ihre hübschen Züge in den Vordergrund. Sie war Stolz auf ihr Äußeres.  
Das war ich auch. Manchmal.

Ich schaute in den Spiegel und stöhnte innerlich. Meine Augen waren leicht gerötet – und das Make-Up vom Vortag war unter den Augen verschmiert. Verfluchte Hehlerei.  
Mein Haar war ein wirres, krauses durcheinander. Ich fuhr mit einer Hand grob durch die Strähnen und zuckte zusammen als sich meine Finger in den Knoten verfingen. Seufzend ließ ich meine Hand fallen. Egal.

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer hinausging, konnte ich Fleurs Gelächter durch die Luft sprudeln hören. Oh, ja, dieser Typ musste sehr Attraktiv sein, weil ich hören konnte wie sie ihren Charme auf ihn versprühte. Ehrlich gesagt interessierte mich nicht wie er aussah, weil alles was mich beschäftigte, die Tatsache war, dass meine Brieftasche wieder in meinem Besitz sein würde – heil und unversehrt. Es waren nur drei Tage gewesen und ich hatte meine Kreditkarte gesperrt, aber meine Brieftasche wurde mir von meinen Eltern geschenkt, als sie nach Italien gereist waren. Sie hatten sie in einem Weingeschäft aufgestöbert und es war dieses reizende Ding mit einem unleugbaren Charme. Fleur hatte sie schäbig genannt, als ich sie ihr zeigte, und ich schätze das war sie, wenn man sie mit ihrer hundert Pfund Coach Clutch verglich.

»Oh, das ist fantastisch. Ich hab auch einmal versucht Gitarre zu spielen – aber meine Finger waren nicht flink genug.«

Noch mehr sprudelndes Gelächter.

Ich rieb meine Augen als ich hinein ging und sah Fleur auf dem Sessel sitzen, ihre Beine anmutig überkreuzt während sie die Gestalt, die neben ihr auf der Couch saß anstrahlte. Sie schaute auf, als sie mich reinkommen hörte, ihr Blick musterte mich Missbilligend. Nach einem kurzen Moment sprach sie.

»Hermine…« sie brach ab, ihr Blick traf meinen, und flehte mich an mich umzuziehen. Keine Chance. »Das ist….Draco Malfoy.«

Ich schaute flüchtig in seine Richtung, um einen Blick auf den Kerl zu bekommen. Ich wünschte das hätte ich nicht getan. Seine Kleidung saß perfekt, betonte jede richtige Körperstelle und betone seine unglaublichen Muskel. Eng anliegendes grau-meliertes T-Shirt, schwarze Jeans und Füße, die in schwarzen Boots steckten. Unglaublich. Seine toxischen Augen funkelten mich an … genauso wie die Nacht zuvor.  
Einige seiner Haarsträhnen hingen ihm im Gesicht, während der Rest seiner Weißblonden Haare ihn verwegen aussehen ließ. Verwegen. Verführerisch. Absolut …  
Oh, ja. Mister »Du hast mein Auto beschädigt« saß auf meiner Coach und redete mit meiner gern flirtenden Mitbewohnerin.

_Na großartig._

Er sah zu mir auf, ein Grinsen zuckte an seinen Lippen und seine Zähne schimmerten im Sonnenlicht, das sich durch unsere dünnen Vorhänge filterte. Sein Blick hielt den meinen und ich wusste, dass ich verdammt tief in der Scheiße steckte. Ich schluckte schwer und zwang mich verdammt noch mal daran zu erinnern, zu atmen!

»Hi«, sprach er mit einer tiefen, rauen Stimme, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Verfluchter Bastard. Er wusste, wie erotisch seine Stimme klang. Sicher.

»H-Hi..«, stammelte ich wie ein kleines Mädchen mit ausgetrockneter Kehle.

Er hob seinen Arm und zwischen seinen langen Fingern hielt er meine Brieftasche. Er wedelte leicht damit, geradezu spöttisch. »Das hab ich gefunden«, sagte er »In einer Gasse. Seltsamer Ort, um eine Brieftasche zurück zu lassen, meinst du nicht auch?«

»Ich…«

»Eine Gasse?« Fleur runzelte die Stirn, schaute auf die Brieftasche und dann zu mir. »Warum warst du in einer Gasse?«

»Das war ich nicht«, sagte ich schnell »Ich…ich meine…«

»Schon in Ordnung«, unterbrach mich der Mann mit den faszinierendsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. »Manchmal geschehen Dinge aus unerklärlichen Gründen.«

Fleur, die immer noch die Stirn runzelte, schaute dann mit einem neckischen Lächeln zu ihm. »Und warum warst du in der Gasse?«

»Mein Auto war dort geparkt«, antwortete er, sein Blick immer noch auf mich gerichtet, »Es scheint, als habe es jemand Mutwillig beschädigt, während ich zu Abend aß!«

»Oh du verarscht mich doch«, keuchte Fleur. Ich fühlte mich zum kotzen. Draco hielt den Blickkontakt. »Ja, das ist eine Schande«, seufzte er, »Die Leute sind so Rücksichtslos.«

Genervt von seinem Auftritt, machte ich einen Schritt vor, »Nun...«, räusperte ich mich leise. Ich hasste es, dass ich mich so unbehaglich in seiner Nähe fühlte. »Danke für's zurück geben.«

Er hielt mir mein Portmonee hin, ich nahm es und versuchte das brennende Gefühl, das ich in meiner Brust spürte zu unterdrücken, weil ich wusste dass sein Blick immer noch auf mir ruhte. Ich nahm meine Brieftasche, hielt sie so fest dass meine Knöchel weiß wurden und trat schnell wieder einen Schritt zurück.

»Hermine, Draco ist Musiker«, sagte Fleur völlig zusammenhangslos und strahlte ihn an, »Ist das nicht toll?«

»Super! Er ist bestimmt richtig gut im Blasen von Trompeten, nicht wahr?«, erwiderte ich trocken, während ich mir mit meiner Hand durch die chaotischen Haare fuhr und ihr verbissen in die blauen Augen schaute, »sag mal, Fleur, warum bietest du ihm nichts zu Trinken an?«

»Was? Oh du meine Güte. Ich bin so unhöflich« ärgerte sie sich und stand auf, »Möchtest du was trinken? Wir haben Kaffee….oder wenn du Orangensaft bevorzugst…«

Draco lächelte sie warm an. »Kaffee wäre großartig.«

»Okay«, nickte sie lächelnd, »Möchtest du Milch oder Zucker?«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, »Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich trinke meinen Kaffee Schwarz«, er schaute kurz zu mir, »ich genieße die Bitterkeit.«

»Ein schwarzer Kaffee, kommt sofort«, sie zwinkerte ihm noch mal zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche. Ihre Hüften wiegten sich bewusst bei jedem Schritt. Als sie verschwand, blieb ich in unbehaglichem Schweigen mit dem Mann zurück, vor dem ich einige Nächten zuvor davon gelaufen war. Einfach großartig.

»Du bist echt gerissen«, bemerkte ich trocken und verschränkte meine Arme locker über der Brust, »Tust so als würdest du mich nicht kennen. Und kommst zu so früher Morgenstunde zu Besuch. In meine Wohnung.«

»Natürlich«, kam es auch prompt von ihm, »ich wollte sehen, was für eine Schönheit du am Morgen bist.«

»Ach, leck mich doch«, zischte ich und schaute ihn finster an. Er lachte kurz auf.

»Hör zu«, er klopfte mit seinen Fingern auf der Armlehne herum, »du hast zwei Möglichkeiten – du kannst entweder meiner Forderung nachkommen, oder ich kann sobald ich gegangen bin, die Behörden anrufen«, er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte mich hinterlistig an, »die Wahl liegt bei dir.«

»Die Behörden anrufen? Für was genau?«

»Für deine Entscheidung mein Auto mutwillig zu demolieren und wegzulaufen.«

Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen »Du bist dramatisch. Aber wie auch immer…«, ich seufzte schwer und schaute zögernd in seine Eisgrauen Augen, »was willst du?«

»Ich denke nicht, dass es angebracht ist hier darüber zu sprechen«, sagte er »also will ich, dass du mich heute Abend um sechs im Cafe triffst.«

»Im Cafe?«, ich lachte trocken und schüttelte den Kopf »Du weißt schon das wir hier in London sind, oder? Das es hier Hunderte von Cafes gibt?«

»Ja, das weiß ich«, er grinste und zeigte auf meine Brieftasche, »ich hab die Adresse darein gelegt, also wenn du intellektuell nicht ganz überfordert bist, solltest du keine Probleme haben es zu finden.«

»Also treffe ich dich zum…was? Reden?«

Erneut verzogen sich seine Lippen zu diesem arroganten Grinsen. »Verhandeln.«

»Und wenn ich nicht komme?«

Er seufzte. »Doch so unintelligent? Hab' ich dir nicht gerade gesagt, was deine Möglichkeiten sind?«

»Was auch immer«, schnaubte ich und erinnerte mich an seine Drohung, die Polizei zu rufen. Ich trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und spürte, wie der Zorn durch meine Adern floss. Wie sie pulsierte. Kurz darauf seufzte ich und stöhnte flüsternd »Gut. Meinetwegen.«

In diesem Moment kam Fleur mit einem dampfenden Becher Kaffee reingetänzelt. Sie reichte ihm den Becher und verzog das Gesicht, als er einen langen Schluck davon nahm.  
»Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du das Zeug schwarz trinken kannst. – Ist ja widerlich.«

Er Leckte sich über die Lippen und seufzte schwer, nachdem er den Becher abgesetzt hatte. »Mm. Ich mag ihn genau so«, er zwinkerte ihr zu, »aber ich denke, ich muss los.«

»Aw, jetzt schon?«, schmollte Fleur, »aber du bist doch gerade erst gekommen.«

»Ich entschuldige mich.« Er nahm erneut einen langen Schluck und stellte den Becher auf den Tisch »Ich hab einen langen Tag vor mir.« Er sagte das, während er mich ansah und ich spürte noch mehr Wut durch meine Adern strömen.

Fleur lächelte.  
»Schon okay, lass mich dich wenigstens zu Türe bringen.«

»Natürlich«, er zwinkerte mir kurz zu, bevor er mit Fleur zur Tür lief. Ich ließ mich in den Sessel fallen, schaute über meine Schulter und schäumte innerlich vor Wut beim Anblick von Fleur, die ihm ein Stück gefaltetes Papier in die Hand schob. Natürlich gab sie ihm ihre Nummer. Selbstverständlich tat sie das!  
Er nahm den Zettel und grinste sie an, bevor er mir noch einen langen Blick zuwarf und dann verschwand. Fleur kam zurück ins Zimmer geglitten, ein dämliches grinsen war auf ihrem hinreißenden kleinen Gesicht gepflastert.

»Oh, wow!«, seufzte sie und presste eine Hand auf ihre Brust »Oh, wow, er ist umwerfend.«

»Das denke ich nicht.«

»Du machst Witze«, sie lachte kurz auf, »hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?«

»Hast du seine … Frisur gesehen?«, gab ich gereizt zurück.

»Oh, bitte«, sie winkte ab, »du bist zu wählerisch. Jedenfalls hab ich ihm meine Nummer gegeben. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich Anruft. Ist das nicht toll?«

»Großartig.«

Fleur seufzte.  
»Hör auf die ganze Zeit so pessimistisch zu sein, Hermine.«

Wie konnte ich das nicht sein? Im Wesentlichen wurde ich gegen meinen Willen gezwungen, heute Abend dieses Arschloch in einem Cafe zu treffen, um zu »Verhandeln«, da ich nun offenbar für das hinterlassen eines mikroskopisch kleinen Kratzers auf irgendeines reichen Musikers Auto verantwortlich war.

Könnte mein Leben gerade schlimmer sein?

Ich stöhnte, lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und rieb sanft meine Augen.

Gott möge mir beistehen.

-


	4. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 - Dinner negotiations**

Als ich mich später am Abend, so gegen sechs, an den Tisch setzte, lag eine unleugbare Spannung in der Luft. Nach einem langen Tag voller Vorlesungen wuchs meine Anspannung nur noch, als ich bemerkte das die Adresse, die unordentlich auf einem Stück Papier gekritzelt in meiner Brieftasche lag, zu einem der teuersten Bistros in der Gegend gehörte. Es war ebenso eines das am weitesten von meiner Wohnung entfernt lag und die Fahrzeit hatte verursacht, dass Wut langsam in mir aufstieg.

Draco saß gemütlich wie immer in seinem Sitz, er hing beinahe in seinem Stuhl und nahm lange genüssliche Züge von seiner Zigarette. Ich war am steif aussehenden Kellner vorbeigehuscht, der mir einen angewiderten Blick zugeworfen hatte und steuerte nun geradewegs auf den kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke zu.  
Verfluchtes Gordon Ramsay.  
Draco schaute nicht zu mir auf, als ich am Tisch ankam, er rauchte einfach ruhig weiter und schaute gedankenverloren geradeaus. Ich räusperte mich und verschränkte abwertend meine Arme vor de Brust und endlich ließ er seinen Blick zu mir wandern.

»Du bist zu spät«. er nahm einen langsamen Zug von der Zigarette und als ich mich setzte, blies er mir den Rauch in ins Gesicht, woraufhin sich meine Lungen zusammen zogen und ich begann zu Husten. Wie eine Verrückte wedelte ich mit meiner Hand in der Luft herum, um mich von dem brennenden Qualm zu befreien.

»Und du bläst Rauch in mein Gesicht«, erwiderte ich zwischen meinen Hustenschwall, während meine Augen anfingen zu tränen.

Das Ende der Zigarette wechselte zu einem weichen Bernsteinfarbton, während sein Blick wieder gedankenverloren und mit Desinteresse verschleiert hinter mich wanderte. Seine Lippen teilten sich leicht und ein weiterer Strom Qualm entkam ihnen, wieder genau in mein Gesicht und verursachte einen erneuten Hustenanfall. »Hast du eine Entschuldigung für dein spätes erscheinen?«

»Ja, habe ich«, hustete ich, während ich meinen Kopf aus dem Weg des auflösenden Qualms bewegte, »wenn du aufhören würdest, mir Qualm ins Gesicht zu blasen, könnte ich sie dir sagen.«

Sein Blick wanderte zu meinen, uninteressiert und absolut verärgert, und obwohl er nicht antwortete, spürte ich eine Welle der Erleichterung, da er sich nach vorne beugte und den Rest seiner Zigarette mit zwei langen Fingern im Aschenbecher ausdrückte.

»Danke«, gab ich ein wenig verärgert von mir und griff nach dem Glas Wasser, das vor mir auf dem Tisch stand. Ich nahm einen langen Schluck, genoss das Gefühl des kalten Wassers, wie es meine Kehle hinunterlief und stellte das Glas wieder auf seinen Platz. »Es war ein langer Weg, deshalb bin ich zu spät.«

»Du bist gelaufen?« er zog eine dunkle Augenbraue in die Höhe.

»Ja«, funkelte ich ihn böse an, »gute 12km.«

Draco schnaubte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, eine Strähne seines Weißblonden Haares fiel im ins Gesicht. »Du bist ziemlich dämlich, wenn du hergelaufen bist. Du hättest ein Taxi nehmen können.«

»Ich hab kein Geld für ein Taxi«, erwiderte ich schnippisch, »obwohl ich wünschte, ich hätte eins genommen, ich will das hier nämlich schnell hinter mich bringen.«

»Na'.« Er grinste. Seine Zähne glänzen leicht im Licht und mein Blick blieb länger an seinen traumhaften Lippen haften, als ich wollte. »Wir werden zuerst unser Essen genießen, dann reden wir übers Geschäft.«

Ich lachte kurz trocken auf, während ich auf das sorgfältig aufgeführte Menü vor mir schaute. »Sorry, aber ich werde hier überhaupt nichts genießen. Ich denke, dass ich mir hier nicht mal eine Tasse Kaffee leisten könnte, ganz zu schweigen von einem ganzen Essen.«

»Das dachte ich mir schon«, murmelte er, das Grinsen immer noch im Gesicht, »weshalb ich mir die Freiheit genommen habe, für dich mit zu bestellen.«

Ich war Sprachlos. Meine Augen weiteten sich und huschten über seine Züge, suchten nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Sarkasmus oder Bosheit, aber leider gab es keine. »Du…du hast was?«

»Was wäre ich für ein Gentleman, wenn ich meinem Gast nichts bestellen würde?«, er lächelte leicht und zum ersten Mal seit ich ihm begegnet war, fühlte ich etwas anderes in meiner Brust, als die übliche Abneigung, Verwirrung oder Verärgerung. Er schaute hinter mich und seine Augen leuchteten auf. Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an und nickte in die Richtung. »Ah, hier kommt unser Kellner. Perfektes Timing.«

Ich schaute über meine Schulter und sah wie sich der Kellner mit zwei Silberkuppeln auf der Hand zu uns herüber kam, sein Gesicht stoisch und eiskalt. Er näherte sich dem Tisch schnell und setzte die erste Kuppel vor Draco, er hob den Deckel ab und enthüllte einen dampfenden Teller Pasta Nudeln, übergossen mit einer Art Sahnesoße und mit Frischgemüse garniert. Daneben einen Teller gehäuft mit köstlich aussehenden, leicht dampfenden Knoblauchbrot. Ein großes Glas das augenscheinlich mit Mineralwasser gefüllt war, wurde neben ihn gestellt. Ich schaute gespannt zum Kellner auf, um zu sehen, was er mir gebracht hatte. Meine Kuppel wurde vor mir abgesetzt und der Deckel wurde hoch gehoben. Ich konnte meine Aufregung kaum verbergen, weil ich von dem langen Tag, den ich hatte, so verdammt hungrig war und nun war ich zum Abendessen in einem der nettesten Bistros in der Stadt und –  
Was zum Teufel?

Draco aß seine Pasta geräuschvoll, kleine laute der Anerkennung verließen seine geschlossenen Lippen, also sah er nicht Mal in meine Richtung, um den Blick von Unglauben auf meinem Gesicht zu sehen. Ich starrte runter auf das, was der Kellner, der nun gegangen war, vor mir abgesetzt hatte und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich blinzelte mehrmals, dachte, dass vielleicht, wenn ich meine Augen öffnete, das Essen wechseln würde, aber es funktionierte nicht.

»Dra... Malfoy« räusperte ich mich. Sein Name kam mir nicht über die Lippen, es wäre viel zu Persönlich und ich wollte diesem Mann wirklich im nichts Nahe stehen. Meinen Blick war wie paralysiert auf den Teller vor mir gerichtet. Er schaute kauend auf. Ich zeigte auf den Teller vor mir. »Ist das….ist das ein Fruchtbecher?«

»Ja«, murmelte er durch einen mit Pasta vollgestopften Mund. Er griff zeitgleich zu einem Stück Knoblauchbrot und biss geräuschvoll hinein.

»Du hast mir einen Fruchtbecher zum Abendessen bestellt?«, fragte ich ungläubig und schaute zurück auf die kleine Keramikschale vor mir.

»Vergiss das Zitronenwasser nicht«, fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu und nahm einen zügigen langen Schluck von seinem eigenem Glas.

Ich schaute rüber zum großen mit Wasser gefüllten Glas und sah bloß ein Stück Zitrone das kläglich auf der Oberfläche schwamm und dem Wasser eine leicht gelbliche Farbe verlieh, ungefähr die Farbe von Urin. Ich spürte erneut Wut in mir aufsteigen, oh ja, ich war verdammt beleidigt. Ich konnte mir das spöttische Lächeln nicht verkneifen »Willst du mich verarschen?«, fragte ich und machte keinerlei Anstalten etwas von den Früchten zu essen, die er mir bestellt hatte, »davon würde mein 5 jähriger Cousin nicht mal satt werden.«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, »Dann bestell dir was anderes«, und schob sich eine weitere Gabel voll köstlich aussehender Nudeln in den Mund. Ich spürte meinen Magen, beim Anblick der heiß, dampfenden Soße die die Nudeln überzog, knurren.

»Hast du nicht zugehört, als ich sagte, dass ich mir hier nichts leisten kann?«

Er schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf »Ist das mein Problem?«

»Wow«, schnaubte ich ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf, »Du bist….du bist echt ein totales Arschloch.«

Er lehnte sich zurück, seufze glücklich, während er einen Bissen Essen hinunter schluckte. Draco schaute mich durch spöttisch funkelnden Augen an. »Du hast Glück, dass ich dir überhaupt irgendwas bestellt habe.«

»Die Mühe hättest du dir wirklich sparen können«, fauchte ich und schob meinen Teller weg. Ich war so verdammt hungrig, aber ich würde nicht nachgeben und diese Früchte essen, weil ich wusste, dass es dieses kleine arrogante schiefe Grinsen hervorbringen würde. Ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Ich verschränkte meine Arme dickköpfig, ahmte seine Bewegung nach und lehnte mich in meinen Stuhl zurück.

»Wie du willst«, spöttelte er und wischte sich unsichtbare Staubflecken von der Jacke, »bleib Hungrig. Ist mir egal.«

»Können wir einfach besprechen, was auch immer du für Verhandlungen im Sinn hast?«, ich schaute besorgt auf mein Handy, »es ist schon spät und ich hab morgen eine Menge zu tun.«

»Oh ja, die hast du«, er grinste und griff in seine Jacke. Er zog einen ordentlich gefalteten Zettel heraus, legte ihn auf den Tisch und schob ihn zu mir rüber. Ich schaute darauf und hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.

»Was ist das?«

»Öffne ihn.«

Ich seufzte, griff nach dem Papier und entfaltete es langsam. Meine Augen weiteten sich leicht, nachdem mein Blick über die gedruckte Schrift gehuscht war. Ich schaute über das Stück Papier und sah sein grinsendes Gesicht. »Ist das….eine Art Vertrag?«

»Richtig«, nickte er, »ich werde durchgehen, was du den nächsten Monat für mich tun…-«

»Monat?« wiederholte ich schnell, meine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, »was meinst du mit Monat?«

Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern »Na ja, 25 Tage. Ich hab mit der Werkstatt gesprochen. Der Schaden beträgt knappe 3000 Pfund und…-«

»Du stehst unter Drogen oder so«, unterbrach ich ihn mit einem zittrigen Murmeln, »du stehst unter Drogen, weil diese winzige Beule wohl kaum,….nein, nein, das kann nicht sein….«

»Halt die Klappe und hör zu«, zischte er und schaute mich finster an, »Der Schaden beträgt, wie ich bereits gedacht, hatte 3000 Pfund. Der Lack wird kundenspezifisch aus Italien importiert und muss neu hergestellt werden. Die Beule allein beschädigte den empfindlichen Rahmen…«

»Ich glaub mir wird schlecht…«

»Und die Zeit, die Kosten abzuarbeiten, beträgt in etwa 25 Tage«, er legte den Kopf schief und lächelte langsam. »Ungefähr einen Monat.«

»Das ist verrückt, das kann nicht wahr sein«, murmelte ich und massierte meine Schläfen langsam, »Nein, nein, nein…«  
»Doch, doch, doch…«, äffte er mich grinsend nach, »wenn du nicht gewillt bist mit meinen Arbeitsansprüchen zu kooperieren, kannst du jetzt auch einfach das Geld herausrücken…«

»Ich kann mir nicht mal eine verdammte Tasse Kaffee leisten«, zischte ich mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen, »da denkst du wirklich, dass ich dir mal eben 3000 Pfund stecken kann? Bist du bescheuert?«

»Du hättest halt mein Auto nicht beschädigen sollen«, sagte er freiheraus und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Stück Papier, das zwischen meinen Fingern gekrallt war, »es gibt Konsequenzen für unser Handeln. Deine ist diese Vereinbarung.«

»Was genau stimme ich zu?«

Er lächelte leicht »Es ist wirklich einfach. Du wirst einen Monat lang ein paar Sachen für mich erledigen, um die Kosten der Reparatur abzubezahlen.«

»Was für Sachen?«

»Ziemlich grundlegende Dinge.« Er hob sein Glas und nahm einen Schluck »Kochen, Putzen, Wäsche waschen, einkaufen…«, er schürzte seine Lippen nachdenklich, »Mein Auto waschen…«

»Kochen?«, wiederholte ich, »Oh, mach dich auf eine wirklich schlimme Überraschung gefasst, wenn du erwartest, dass ich für dich koche.«  
»Das ist Teil der Vereinbarung«, knurrte er, seine Augen funkelten verärgert, »Demzufolge wirst du für mich kochen.«  
»Schön«, fauchte ich, »Ich hoffe du magst Haferbrei und Rührei, weil das nämlich alles ist, was ich kochen kann.«  
»Wir werden sehen.« Er schaute finster drein und nickte in Richtung des Papiers in meiner Hand »Unterschreib einfach auf dem Strich.«

»Warum muss ich das Unterschreiben?«

»Das ist ein Vertrag«, er verdrehte die Augen, »Deine Unterschrift macht es gültig.«

»Oh«, murmelte ich und schaute runter aufs Blatt, »Oh, oh! Jetzt verstehe ich. Das ist eine ähnliche Form der Sklaverei, oder nicht?«, ich grinste ihn an, »Du weißt schon, dass Sklaverei hier in Amerika Illegal ist, oder?«

»Du willst wirklich über Recht und Unrecht sprechen?«, er grinste, lehnte sich vor und stütze sich auf seine Ellenbogen. Seine Augen glänzten verschmitzt und er leckte sich mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe »Ist es nicht auch Illegal, etwas kaputt zu machen und dann weg zu rennen? Ich denke mein Anwalt würde gefallen daran finden, denkst du nicht auch?«

»Gut. In Ordnung. Ich unterschreibe. Hast du einen Stift?«

Er reichte mir schweigend einen Kugelschreiber, ein Grinsen zierte immer noch sein Gesicht, als ich ihn aus seinen Fingern riss. Ich kritzelte meine Unterschrift unordentlich auf die Linie, bevor ich schwer ausatmend das Papier grob zu ihm drückte. »In Ordnung. Hier.«

Er lächelte, nahm das Blatt, faltete es und steckte es wieder in seine Tasche. Er zog ein glattes, schwarzes Handy hervor und drückte ein paar Tasten »Ich werde deine Nummer brauchen…«

»Nein«, ich schüttelte den Kopf, »Nein, da zieh ich die Grenze. Ich gebe dir meine Nummer nicht.«

»Na gut.« Er runzelte die Stirn leicht und tippte weiter auf dem Handy rum »Ich werde einfach davon ausgehen, dass du immer verfügbar bist…-«

»Gott.« Ich rieb mir grob über die Augen, und glaubte einfach nicht, in was für eine Situation ich mich gebracht hatte. Ich hatte Vorlesungen, andere Pläne, ein Sozialleben…  
»Gut. Ich…ich gebe sie dir.«

Ich sagte ihm die Nummer und er tippte sie schnell ein, das dumme Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht festgefroren. Er bezahlte dann den Kellner, den teuren Fruchtbecher, den er mir so gönnerhaft spendiert hatte, stand auf und machte sich auf zum Gehen.

»Warte…« gab ich zögerlich von mir und sah zu ihm auf. Er wirkte viel größer, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Von oben herab starrte er mich an. Wie demütigend. Und ich dann auch noch zu Bitten, mich … Ich biss leicht auf meine Unterlippe. »Wie…bist du hergekommen?«

Er schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen »Ich bin gefahren. Wie sonst?«

»Denkst du….«, ich leckte mir vorsichtig über die Lippen, »denkst du, du könntest mich mitnehmen?«

Er legte den Kopf schief und Lächelte scheinheilig. »Ich denke nicht, das es Teil des Vertrags ist.«

Und damit ging er.

Oh mein Gott.

»Willst du mich verarschen?« schrie ich ihm hinterher, doch er lief unbeirrt weiter zum Ausgang, verschwand durch die Türe und ließ mich allein mit meinem gekühlten Fruchtbecher zurück. Ich stieß fast einen frustrierten Schrei aus, hielt mich aber zurück und atmete stattdessen langsam ein und aus.

Ich starrte auf die weiße Keramikschüssel und realisierte, dass ich von diesem Arschloch in die Sklaverei gezwungen wurde. Ich nahm ein Stück Melone und stopfte es mit zitternden Fingern in meinen Mund. Ich brauchte Energie. Ich kaute schnell, während Wut durch meine Adern pulsierte. Ich brauchte Energie für den 12km Marsch, der vor mir lag. Ich kaute ein paar Fruchtstücke mehr, die nur schwer meine Kehle hinunter rutschten.  
Langsam einatmend schloss ich meine Augen.

_25 Tage._

_Verfluchte Scheiße!_

Ich hatte den Klang meines Handys noch nie so sehr verabscheut, wie in diesem Moment – sein dauerndes, lautes Klingeln vibrierte beharrlich auf meinen Nachttisch und sorgte dafür, dass Wut durch meine Venen pumpte. Ich ignorierte es jedoch, vergrub mein Gesicht in das weiche, kühle Material meines Kissens und seufzte zufrieden, als mein dunkles Zimmer erneut von einer angenehmen Ruhe erfüllt wurde.

Sie hielt nicht lange an.

Der verdammte Klingelton hallte erneut durch den Raum, die Vibration summte laut gegen die harte Oberfläche des Tisches, ich stöhnte und vergrub mein Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen.

»Verdammt noch mal…«

Ich rollte mich auf die Seite und griff blind nach meinem Handy, meine schlaffen Finger packten es schwach und brachten es zu meinem Ohr.

»Ha..Hallo?«

»Ignorierst du meine Anrufe?«

Meine Augen sprangen auf, nachdem ich die tiefe Männerstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung erkannte.

Oh mein Gott.

»Malfoy«, seufzte ich und massierte meine Schläfen.

»Warst du beschäftigt?«, forderte er gereizt, »musste ich deshalb zweimal anrufen?«

»Nein«, murmelte ich, »ich hab nur…..geschlafen.«

»Weißt du wie spät es ist?«

Ich ließ mein Kopf zur Seite rollen, mein Blick richtete sich auf die Neonziffern meines Weckers. Ich stöhnte auf und meine Augen schlossen sich erneut. »Es ist halb acht.«  
»Richtig«, schnappte er, »und ich bin verdammt hungrig.«  
Ich atmete langsam ein und lag still unter meiner warmen Decke »Dann iss was.«  
»Sei kein Klugscheißer«, fauchte er, »ich bin am verhungern, verdammt noch mal und es ist Tag Eins unseres Vertrages. Beweg deinen Hintern aus dem Bett und füttere mich.«  
»Wie bitte?«, zischte ich, setzte mich auf und ignorierte den plötzlichen Schwindel, der mich beim abrupten Aufsetzen überkam und meine Sicht verschleierte, »für wen zum Teufel hältst du…?«  
»Sei in einer halben Stunde hier«, unterbrach er mich monoton, »ich erwarte dass du in einer halben Stunde mit etwas Essbaren hier aufschlägst.«

»Aber ich…«

»Keine Ausreden«, fauchte er verärgert, »und ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Cornflakes oder Eier.«

Ich verzog das Gesicht verärgert »Was willst du dann?«

»Überrasch mich.«

»Nun, das lässt mir nicht viele Möglichkeiten, ich sagte dir, dass ich nicht kochen kann.«

»30 Minuten.«

Klick

Ich legte das Handy mit einer zittrigen Hand weg und ließ mich zurück in die Laken fallen. Ich atmete langsam ein, legte mir ein Kissen aufs Gesicht und stieß einen gedämpften Schrei aus.

Fleur war bereits auf und summte in der Küche vor sich hin, während sie einen goldgelben Teig in ein Waffeleisen goss. Sie lächelte, als ich in der Türe zur Küche, gekleidet in einer zerknitterten Jogginghose und einem weiten Kapuzen-Shirt erschien.

»Du bist früh auf«, bemerkte sie und klappte das Waffeleisen zu, »du bist Samstags nie so früh auf.«

»Ich muss ein paar Besorgungen machen«, gähnte ich und durchsuchte das Wohnzimmer mit meinem Blick nach meinen Schlüsseln. Als ich ihren misstrauischen Blick bemerkte, räusperte ich mich und nuschelte »Für ein..uh…für ein Projekt.«

»Nun, ich hab Frühstück fertig wenn du magst.« Sie nickte in Richtung eines mit Waffeln beladenen Tellers, die leicht vor sich hindampften und absolut himmlisch rochen. Ich war so dankbar Fleur als Mitbewohnerin zu haben – ihre Kochkünste waren fantastisch. »Da sind sogar ein paar Schokoladenchips drin«, sie deutete auf eine Tüte brauner Chips neben sich, »deine Lieblingssorte«, fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Ich schaute auf die Waffeln, das Wasser lief mir im Mund zusammen und mein Magen schmerzte vor Hunger. »Oh, ich…«, ich zögerte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch meine zerzausten Stirnfransen. »…Ich hab keinen Hunger.«

Sie runzelte die Stirn, öffnete das Waffeleisen und schaufelte eine weitere perfekt geformte Waffel heraus. Sie sah verführerisch aus – ihre Ränder waren golden und der dezente, süße Duft schwebte durch die Luft und sorgte dafür, dass mein Magen knurrte. Fleur hörte das leise Knurren meines Bauches und grinste, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf während sie das Eisen aussteckte. »Dein Magen sagt was anderes, Hermine. Hier, komm schon. Nimm welche -,« sie schob den Teller in meine Richtung »Ich werde mich schlecht fühlen, wenn du keine nimmst.«

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schaute auf die Waffeln.

Moment mal….

Ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam auf meinen Gesicht aus.

»Fleur?«

»Mm?«

»Würde es dir was ausmachen, mir welche einzupacken?«, das war einfach nur perfekt, »ich denke, ich nehme ein Paar für Unterwegs mit.« 

Draco hatte darauf bestanden, dass die Adresse die er mir gegeben hatte, richtig war – Ich starrte verwirrt auf die Buchstaben, die er auf ein Stück Papier gekritzelt hatte, auf Grund der Tatsache das dies die Adresse eines Hotels war.

Er beteuerte nur für ein paar Monate hier in London zu sein und dass er deswegen nicht nach einer geeigneten Wohnung suchen musste. Scheiß Bonze.  
Ich zögerte, aber folgte seiner Beschreibung zum Hotel und fühlte mich ziemlich unwohl, als ich den weitläufigen Marmorfußboden der Lobby betrat. Sein Wohnsitz war nicht einfach irgendein Hotel, es war eines der protzigsten in der Stadt, berüchtigt für sein Fünf-Sterne-Restaurant und sein Olympisch großen Pool im Erholungszentrum. Wie gesagt; Bonze.

Sein Zimmer war auf einer der obersten Etagen, ein Anzeichen dafür, das es nicht einfach nur ein Zimmer war, sondern eine Suite. Ich stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl und stand in einem kurzen Gang, der schwach beleuchtet und mit aufwendigen Wandlampen und großartigen Gemälden wunderschön dekoriert war.  
Ich machte zaghafte Schritte den Gang entlang, ging an zwei großen Eichentüren vorbei, bevor seine Tür in Sicht kam. Ich stoppte jedoch, als ich sah wie sich die Tür langsam öffnete.

Ein Mädchen erschien.

Ich blinzelte, Verwirrung machte sich in mir breit, während mein Blick auf den Zettel fiel.

Zimmer 602.

Jawohl, das war seine Tür, die sich gerade geöffnet hatte und es war sein Zimmer aus dem gerade ein Mädchen stolperte. Ich hielt inne, beobachtete sie, wie sie die Tür mit einem leisen Klick hinter sich schloss und leicht ungeschickt über ihre Füße stolperte. Sie drehte sich dann um und kam in meine Richtung, vermutlich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl und dadurch konnte ich einen guten Blick auf sie erhaschen.

Ein kurzes, schwarzes, leicht verknautschtes Kleid presste sich an ihren kurvenreichen Körper und ein paar passend schwarze Stöckelschuhe zierten ihre Füße. Ihr Haar, das eine rötlich-blonde Farbe hatte, war verknotet und hing wirr in ihr Gesicht, in gewisser Hinsicht ähnlich dem meinem am Morgen.

Sie jedoch hatte schwarzes Make-up unter ihren Augen verschmiert. Ihre Lippen, die ein kleines, zufriedenes Lächeln zierte, waren leicht Pink und etwas geschwollen. Das Mädchen grinste verlegen, als sie an mir vorbei stolperte, ihre Augen funkelten nahezu benommen. Sie sah gründlich durchgenommen aus.

Als ich das Zimmer betrat, ich hatte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht auf eine Antwort meines raschen Klopfen zu warten, sah ich ihn, wie er lässig in seinem großen Sessel hing und gemächlich eine Zigarette rauchte. Er trug eine lockere, aber nicht zu weit geschnittene Jogginghose, die er allerdings verboten tief auf seinen Hüften trug.  
Ich ignorierte das brennende Gefühl, das mich erröten ließ, als mein Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper fiel. Oh Gott, seine trainierte Brust war ein Traum und erst die Bauchmuskeln und … schau weg, Granger!  
Draco sah nicht auf, als ich den Raum betrat, sondern schaute weiter auf den Fernsehbildschirm. Meine Schritte hallten laut von den glänzenden Linoleum Fliesen. Er nahm einen langen Zug von der Zigarette und atmete langsam aus. Sein Blick aufmerksam auf das Programm gerichtet, das leise auf dem Flachbildfernseher lief.

»Du bist zu spät«, sprach er gedehnt und klopfte die Zigarette gegen einen Aschenbecher, der auf dem Beistelltisch stand. Er führte die Zigarette erneut zu seinen Lippen und nahm einen weiteren langsamen Zug, »Überrascht mich nicht.«

»Du hast mir nicht viel Zeit gegeben«, gab ich gereizt zurück, während ich meine meine Schuhe von den Füßen kickte und sie anschließend unter die Garderobe stelle, »und wenn du das nächste Mal unverhofft und unerwünscht anrufst, dann gib deiner Freundin wenigstens genügend Zeit, sich unbemerkt davon zu stehlen.«

Skeptisch zog er eine seiner geschwungenen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. »Freundin?«  
War dieser Mann eigentlich durch und durch schlecht von Begriff, oder war dort, wo sein Hirn eigentlich platziert sein sollte, nur heiße Luft?  
Seufzend verdrehte ich die Augen, ehe ich bissig antwortete: »Ja. Und so sehr ich den Anblick auch genieße, wie sie verlegen auf dem Flur an mir vorbei läuft, würde ich es das nächste Mal doch gerne vermeiden.«

»Wovon zum Teufel redest du da?«

»Das Mädchen«, langsam aber sicher strapazierte er meine Geduld wirklich über. Ich warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, »Du weißt schon, die halbnackte schlanke vollbusige Blondine, die gerade den Flur entlang gestolpert ist?«

»Ach…die«, er nickte und zog erneut an der Zigarette, »sie ist nicht meine Freundin.«

»Was?«, keuchte ich, meine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen, »Wer ist sie dann?«

Gelangweilt zuckte er mit seinen Schultern und streckte seine Beine vor sich aus, »Irgendein Mädchen.«

Ich lachte kurz bitter auf und verdrehte die Augen »Hat sie auch einen Namen?«

»Ga…Gaby«, murmelte er nach einem Moment und wechselte den Fernsehsender mit kühler Teilnahmslosigkeit.

Ich stellte den Teller auf die Kommode neben der Garderobe ab und sah einen ordentlich gefalteten Zettel auf der Marmoroberfläche liegen. Ich nahm ihn, entfaltete ihn und zog meine Augenbrauen amüsiert hoch. Ich räusperte mich und lass ihn laut vor »Letzte Nacht war großartig –« ich hielt inne, betonte die Worte, »Ruf mich mal an -«, ich verstummte erneut, ein breites Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf meinen Gesicht aus. Meine Augen glänzten vor schadenfroher Belustigung als ich aufschaute, er sah immer noch nicht zu mir,  
»…In ewiger Liebe, Gabrielle.«

Er fuhr damit fort damit, durch die Kanäle zu schalten, anscheinend völlig unbeeindruckt von meiner verbalen Beschuldigung. Ich seufzte. »Verarscht du mich?«, fragte ich ihn wirklich angepisst, »du kannst dich nicht mal mehr an ihren verdammten Namen erinnern?«  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute endlich über seine Schultern hinweg zu mir.  
»Ich war nah dran«, sein Blick war allerdings nicht auf mich gerichtet, sondern ruhte stattdessen auf dem in Folie verpackten Teller, »Was ist das?«

»Euer Essen, Meister.«

»Oh, nenn mich nicht so«, grinste er spöttisch, der Sarkasmus war deutlich auf seinen Zügen erkennbar, »Du könntest mich damit anturnen.«

»Oh bitte«, stöhnte ich genervt, »komm mal klar«, ich verschränkte abwerten meine Arme, »Ich habe dir dein beschissenen Essen mitgebracht, kann ich jetzt gehen?«  
Er lachte kurz laut auf.  
»Netter Versuch«, er hielt kurz inne und nickte in Richtung der edlen Silber Mikrowelle über dem Herd, »Erhitze es und bring es mir dann. Und einen Becher Kaffee. Schwarz.«

»Ja, Meis…«

»Fang gar nicht erst an«, unterbrach er mich eisig, »ich hab einen verdammten Kater und bin nicht in Stimmung, deine lästige Stimme zu hören. Deine Stimme und deine kluggeschissenen Sprüche.«

Augen verdrehend schlenderte ich mit dem Teller zur Küche, riss grob die Folie runter und schob die Waffeln in die Mikrowelle. Nachdem ich ein paar Tasten gedrückt hatte, fing die Mirkowelle leise an zu summen und ich drehte mich um und lehnte mich an die Theke. »Verkatert, huh?« Er nickte schweigend und ich verdrehte die Augen. »Ist das nicht großartig. Du gehst mit mir Essen, besäufst dich und vögelst irgendein Mädchen. Alles in einer Nacht. Reizend.«

»Nein«, er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, »ich hab mit dir zu Abend gegessen, bin dann in einen Club, spendierte einem heißen Mädchen ein paar Drinks, tanzte mit ihr, brachte sie hier her und dann hab ich ihr das Hirn rausgevögelt.«

»Du bist ja sooo unfassbar toll!«, gab ich sarkastisch von mir, »so ein Gentleman.«

Er schnippte seine komplett aufgerauchte Zigarette in den Aschenbecher, sein Gesicht entspannt und allen Anschein nach ungerührt von all meinen sarkastischen Bemerkungen. Er schaltete schneller durch die Kanäle, stoppte bei einem lokalen Cartoon Sender und reckte den Kopf in meine Richtung »Ist das Essen jetzt fertig?«

Ich verdrehte die Augen, holte den Teller aus der Mikrowelle und zuckte zusammen, als meine Finger in Kontakt mit dem erhitzen Keramikrändern kamen. Ich stellte den Teller schnell auf die Theke und rieb meine kribbelnden Fingerspitzen an meiner Hose. Ich ging zur Kaffeemaschine herüber, glücklicherweise hatte er bereits eine Kanne gekocht, also ersparte es mir die Mühe und ich musste nur die starke schwarze Flüssigkeit in einen Becher schütten. »Willst du Sirup dabei?«

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und runter gezogenen Mundwinkeln schaute er über seine Schulter hinweg zu mir »Sirup? Was hast du mir mitgebracht?«

»Waffeln«, antwortete ich teilnahmslos und durchsuchte die Schubladen nach Besteck.

»Oh«, er nickte und zog seine Augenbrauen beeindruckt hoch, »ich bin überrascht.«

»Warum?«

Ein leichtes Grinsen zuckte an seinen Mundwinkeln »Kein Sirup.«

Ich verdrehte die Augen erneut, nahm den Teller und ging rüber zu seiner träge rekelnden Form.

Schau nicht auf seinen Oberkörper, schau nicht auf seinen Oberkörper, schau nicht auf seinen Oberkörper.

»Hör auf mich so anzustarren«, gab er finster von sich und unterbrach somit meine Gedanken »Ich weiß, dass ich verdammt gut aussehe, aber ich fühl' mich nicht wohl, wenn mich jemand wie du so früh am Morgen angafft.«

Ich schob den Teller in seine Richtung und funkelte diesen Idioten von Mann an. »Ich werde so tun, als hättest du das nicht gesagt«, giftete ich ihn an, während er den Teller entgegen nahm. »Ist das jetzt alles?«

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf »Du warst zu spät. Ich hatte überlegt dir eine Pause zu gönnen, wenn du pünktlich erscheinst«, er verstummte und setzte sich gerade hin, »aber... das bist du nicht.«

»Okay…«, ich atmete tief durch, bemüht, meine Fassung zu bewahren, »was soll ich denn noch für dich tun?«

Sein Blick wanderte in Richtung einer großen Tür, auf der anderen Seite des Raums und er nickte gemächlich in die Richtung. »Mein Zimmer ist unordentlich. Geh, und bring das in Ordnung.«

»Prima. Das war's dann?«

Er antwortete zuerst nicht, weil sein Blick gerade den Teller auf seinen Schoß fixierte. Er verzog seinen Mund, während er finster auf die Waffeln schaute und dann zu mir aufblickte »Was ist das?«

»Bist du Blind? Das sind Waffeln.«

»Ich bin nicht Blöd«, knurrte er verärgert, sein durchdringender Blick ermordete mich, »was sind das für... was ist der verfickte schwarze Scheiß da drin?«

»Ich hab ein paar Kügelchen Fäkalien mit in den Teig gemischt, ich hoffe das macht dir nichts aus«, gab ich zynisch zurück, »was zum Teufel glaubst du denn, was es ist? Das sind Schokoladenchips.«

Er machte ein angewidertes Geräusch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf »Was zum Teufel?«, er schaute ruckartig zu mir auf, seine toxischen grauen Augen sprühten Giftpfeile in meine Richtung, »wer hat dir gesagt, dass du Schokolade da rein machen sollst?«

Innerlich verdrehte ich wieder genervt meine Augen. Du hast mir gar nichts gesagt, du toller Hecht. 'Überrasch mich!', dann überrasche ich dich und du bist immer noch nicht glücklich. Was passt diesem Kerl eigentlich? Männer!

Seufzend verengte ich meine Augen. »Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte ich da irgendwelche komischen Zutaten reingepackt. Schokoladen Chips sind ziemlich gebräuchlich für Pfannekuchen und Waffeln.«

»Du hättest fragen sollen«, knurrte er verärgert und erneut erklang ein angewiderter Laut tief aus seiner Kehle »Ich hasse Schokolade.«

»Du hasst Schokolade?«, wiederholte ich ungläubig, »wer zur Hölle hasst Schokolade?«

»Ich tu's«, explodierte er, »ich kann den Scheiß hier nicht essen.«

»Dann bleib hungrig.« Wut raste durch meine Adern – Ich konnte seine Dreistigkeit nicht fassen »Weil ich dir nichts anderes machen werde.«

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und flimmerten vor reinem Zorn. Er stand ruckartig auf, seine Größe überragte meine locker über 15 oder 20 cm und er türmte sich vor mir auf. Ich sank zusammen, meine Schultern fielen, mein Selbstvertrauen verschwand, aber ich blieb auf meinen Platz und schaute ihn finster an »Oh Wirklich?«, zischte er und lehnte sich vor. Ich hielt meinen Blick auf seinen, ich konnte und wollte ihn nicht runter zu seiner glatten und weich schimmernden Brust wandern lassen, »im Vertrag steht das du jeder meiner Forderungen zu gehorchen hast. Willst du dass ich die Polizei rufe? Ein kleiner Anruf könnte diese Scharade leicht beenden.«

Ich trat leicht einen Schritt vor, reckte mein Kinn und starrte ihm in die Augen »Was erwartest du jetzt von mir?« zischte ich mit zittriger Stimme, »dass ich sie heraus porckel?«

Er schnaubte »Ach bitte, als ob ich deine Finger in meinem Essen haben wollte«, er schaute finster auf seinen Teller, setzte sich wieder und zog den Teller wieder auf seinen Schoss »Ich schätze ich werde einfach drum herum essen. Geh und räum mein Zimmer auf.«

»Wie auch immer«, murmelte ich und drehte mich um, um in die Richtung seines vermuteten Schlafzimmers zu laufen.

»Warte…«

Ich sah wie er vorsichtig um einen Klecks Schokolade schnitt. Er schaute auf und nickte Richtung Kommode am Eingang »Nimm den Zettel den Carmen -«

»Gabrielle,« korrigierte ich.

»Was auch immer«, er verdrehte die Augen »Nimm ihn mit und steck ihn in die oberste Kommodenschublade.«

Ich seufzte, holte den Zettel und machte mich auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer »Dein Charme wächst von Minute zur Minute. Das sag ich dir«, rief ich ihm sarkastisch zu.

»Ich will deine verdammte Stimme nicht hören«, schnauzte er und schob sich eine Gabel voll Waffeln in den Mund »Sieh zu, dass du fertig wirst, damit du endlich abhauen kannst.«

Ich trat in sein Schlafzimmer, verkniff mir eine weitere sarkastische Bemerkung und stöhnte beim Anblick der mich erwartete. Seine Kleidung war überall verteilt – verknautscht und über verschiedene Möbelstücke verstreut und sein Bett war total durcheinander. Ich trat über etwas, das eine Jacke zu sein schien, fand die Kommode und öffnete die oberste Schublade.

»Warte…« murmelte ich zu mir selbst, mein Blick wanderte von einer Schublade zur anderen. Ich öffnete die anderen ebenfalls langsam und meine Augen weiteten sich. Beide Schubladen waren überfüllt mit kleinen Zetteln, alle gefaltet, verknittert und in verschiedenen Farben. Ich seufzte. »Dr...Malfoy?«

»Was?«

Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum, mein Blick huschte über jedes kleine Zettelchen »Spielt es eine Rolle in welche Schublade?«

Es herrschte einen Moment stille »Links oben.«

Ich schmiss Gabrielles Zettel in die Schublade, schloss sie langsam und drehte mich um, mit den Händen auf den Hüften untersuchte ich das Zimmer sorgsam. »Also…«, rief ich, unterbrach kurz, um meinen Blick erneut durchs Zimmer schweifen zu lassen »Ich räum dann einfach nur deine Klamotten weg?«

»Nein«, rief er zurück, »das Bett machst du auch.«

Mein Blick schnellte zum Bett und meine Augen weiteten sich.

Oh, verflucht, nein.

Ich stampfte zur Tür und hinaus ins Wohnzimmer. Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf rapide. Er sah nicht mal auf, schnitt einfach seine Waffeln weiter und schob sich eine Gabel voll nach der anderen in den Mund. Sein Blick war auf einen Cartoon gerichtet.

»Nein«, sagte ich bestimmt »Nein, das Bett mach ich nicht. Ich pack' deine Sperma-verschmierten Laken nicht an.«

Er lachte kurz auf und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffeebecher, aber sah nicht zu mir auf »Meine Laken sind nicht vollgespritzt«, er stellte den Becher wieder neben sich ab, »ich kann gut zielen.«

»Ugh!« Ich warf meine Arme in die Luft, Ekel durchströmte mich. »Du bist widerlich. Ich werde sie nicht anfassen.«

Er kaute einen erneuten Bissen Waffeln langsam, sein Blick wanderte zu meinen. Seine grauen Augen waren hart und herausfordernd, als er langsam sagte: »Doch…du wirst mein Bett machen.«

Ich stöhnte frustriert auf und ging langsam zurück in sein Zimmer. Er würde nicht aufgeben und ich wollte nach Hause, so dass ich auch was Essen konnte und mich nochmals für ein paar Stunden hinlegen konnte. Ich entschied dass ich wohl oder übel die Aufgabe erleiden musste, das Bett seiner Majestät zu machen und beschloss einfach eine lange heiße Dusche zu nehmen, wenn ich nach Hause kam.

Seine protzige, teure Kleidung aufzusammeln dauerte nicht lange. Es war komisch seine Sachen anzufassen - ganz besonders seine Jacke und sein T-Shirt, weil der starke Duft seines One Million meine Nase durchzog und ich fühlte mich schlecht, bei der Feststellung, dass es nicht gänzlich abstoßend war.

Als jedoch sein Bett an der Reihe war, fühlte ich mich physisch Krank. Die Seidenlaken waren total durcheinander und der Geruch von Schweiß und Sex lag schwer in der Luft um das Bett herum.

Während ich in Richtung des enormen King Size Bett schritt, fiel ich fast hin, keuchte auf und hielt mich am Bettende fest. Schwer atmend schaute ich runter, um zu sehen was es war, auf das ich getreten war, ich kreischte auf.

20 Minuten später trat ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

»Schon fertig?«, schnurrte er lächelnd, seine Beine entspannt vor ihm ausgestreckt. Seine Arme, waren locker hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und ich wäre am liebsten zu ihm hin marschiert und hätte ihm gerne ins Gesicht geschlagen.

»Ja«, stieß ich hervor und giftete ihn an, »ich bin fertig. Aber ich hätte mir fast das Genick gebrochen.«

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern »Du solltest eben nicht so ungeschickt sein.«

»Ich wäre nicht so ungeschickt gewesen, wenn du dein benutztes Kondom weggeschmissen hättest.« fauchte ich und unterdrückte ein Würgereiz bei dem Gedanken des feuchten, rutschigen Latex unter meinem Fuß »Übrigens, habe ich es nicht angefasst. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dein STD-Verseuchtes Sperma an meine Finger zu bekommen.«

Er schnaubte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf »Ich bin sauber. Außerdem musst du gerade reden.«

»Wie bitte?«

Er schaute zu mir, sein Blick wanderte meinen Körper einmal rauf und runter, bevor er wieder weg schaute »Du siehst nicht besser aus, als die Penner, die unter 'ner Brücke hausen.«

Ich trat einen Schritt vor, meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen »Was hast du gerade -«

»Unter normalen Umständen…«, unterbrach er mich, »Hätte ich dich für deine vielen Wiederworte heute bestraft«, er verstummte und zeigte auf seinen Teller, den noch Krümel aus Waffelstückchen mit Schokoladen Chips bedeckte, »Allerdings waren die überraschend gut«, er grinste zu mir rauf, »es scheint so als hätten dir deine Kochkünste den Arsch gerettet.«

»Großartig«, zischte ich verärgert, »dann werde ich mich wohl bei Fleur bedanken, wenn ich nach Hause komme.«

»Fleur?«

»Ja, sie hat sie gemacht«, antwortete ich, »ich sagte dir, dass ich nicht kochen kann, erinnerst du dich?«

Er runzelte die Stirn leicht und verengte seine Augen nachdenklich »Wer ist Fleur?«

Meine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig vor Fassungslosigkeit. War das sein ernst? »Fleur… Fleur...« begann ich langsam, »meine Mitbewohnerin. Du weißt schon, das Mädchen, die dir gestern ihre Nummer gegeben hatte?«

Er kaute leicht auf seiner Unterlippe herum, »Oh, richtig«, er nickte, »ja, genau. Jetzt erinnere ich mich.«

Ich schnaubte »Wow«, schüttelte ich den Kopf und lächelte ungläubig »Du bist unglaublich.«

»Fleur«, wiederholte er fast murmelnd »Sie hat tolle Titten. Und einen geilen Arsch…«, er verstummte lächelnd »Ich denke ich werde sie mal anrufen.«

»Wunderbar«, schnappte ich und drehte mich um, um meine Schuhe anzuziehen »Ihr zwei könnt ja essen gehen, während ich die benutzten Kondome, die von deinem Fick in der Nacht zuvor auf dem Boden liegen, entsorge.«

Er gähnte als Antwort, stand langsam auf und streckte seine Arme über den Kopf. Er nickte in Richtung Tür, als erneut gähnte »Du kannst jetzt gehen.«

»Danke Meister.«

Er funkelte mich böse an und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner nackten Brust »Du hast heute Abend frei«, lächelte er spöttisch und ignorierte meine sarkastische Bemerkung, »ich hab schon Pläne fürs Essen heute Abend, also brauche ich deine Hilfe nicht.«

»Fantastisch«, murmelte ich als Antwort, zog meine Jacke an und ging Richtung Tür.

»Oh, und Hermine?«

Ich blieb stehen, drehte mich und schaute den mich zur Weißglut treibenden Mann hinter mir an. Er lächelte mich fast süß an und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Er zwinkerte mir zu, das Lächeln immer noch täuschend charmant auf seinen Lippen »Sag Fleur ein Hallo von mir.«

Ich schnaubte und drehte mich schnell um, um zu gehen. Ich schlug die schwere Tür des Hotelzimmers hinter mir zu, aber vorher zeigte ich Malfoy noch meinen Mittelfinger.

-


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 - Clean-Up on aisle three

Am nächsten Tag hatte Draco mich gebeten erst etwas später, so gegen drei, zu ihm zu kommen, aber das änderte nichts an seinen grausam lächerlichen Forderungen. Er sagte mir, dass ich ihm Bananen-Nuss-Muffins mitbringen sollte und ich war bereit beim lokalen Supermark vorbeizuschauen und ein billiges Paket besagter Muffins aus der Backabteilung zu holen, aber natürlich gab es da einen Haken. Ich konnte nicht einfach irgendein altes Paket Muffins holen, nein, ich musste eine spezielle Marke kaufen. Er bestand auf diese ausländische Bäckerei, in der entgegengesetzten Richtung meiner Wohnung, wo die gebackenen Waren natürlich astronomisch hohe Preise hatten.

»Hast du wenigstens vor, mir das Geld dafür wieder zu geben?«, fragte ich, als ich auf die Tafel für die Menüauswahl starrte, »Ich zahle keine 20 Mäuse für ein paar Muffins.«

»Sag ihnen meinen Namen«, antwortete er locker, »dann wissen sie Bescheid.«

Dann legte er einfach auf, etwas an das ich mich gewöhnt hatte und ich spürte wie mein Mund austrocknete. Ich war sicher, dass es nichts nützen würde, dem Steif aussehenden Manager zu sagen, dass ich Draco kannte, und ich war sicherlich nicht bereit soviel Geld für etwas zu bezahlen, das ich für einen Bruchteil von dem Preis im Supermarkt bekommen würde.

Mit geballten Fäusten trat ich vor und bestellte die Muffins. Ich beobachtete wie der Mann vorsichtig jeden einzelnen in ein Tuch hüllte und dann behutsam in einen kleinen Karton stellte, ich spürte wie sich in mir alles zusammenzog, als er zügig auf der Kasse herumdrückte.

»Das macht dann 23 Pfund und 61 Pounds«, teilte er mir freundlich mit.

»Ich…um«, ich biss auf meine Unterlippe und traf ängstlich seinen ungerührten Blick »….Die sind für, uh, Draco Malfoy. Er…er sagte mir ich …«

Der Blick des Mannes erhellte sich und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus »Ah! Mr. Malfoy, natürlich…«, er drückte den Karton begeistert nach vorn, sein Lächeln weitete sich, »ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie für ihn sind. Würden sie ihn von mir Grüßen?«

Ich spürte wie sich meine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen. Es hatte…es hatte funktioniert?

»Okay…«, antwortete ich langsam und starrte leicht verwirrt auf den kleinen Karton. Was zum Teufel…?

»Könnten sie…«, fuhr der Mann fort und lehnte sich leicht vor, »..ihm außerdem sagen, dass meine Tochter das neue Material liebt?«, er grinste, »Ich denke das würde er gerne wissen.«  
Nochmals, was zum Henker…?

Neues Material?

Ich wollte mir nicht die Mühe machen näher darauf einzugehen, also nickte ich und zwang mich zu lächeln. »Ja..a, sicher. Werde ich tun.« Ich nahm den Karton und winkte leicht, »Danke nochmals.«

Als ich auf die Straße trat, wehte das Aroma der Muffins aus dem Karton zu mir rauf. Ich konnte nichts daran ändern, dass ich mich unglaublich verwirrt fühlte. Wer zur Hölle hatte das Recht auf diese teuren Muffins und das auch noch völlig kostenlos? – und was zum Teufel sollte die Sache mit dem neuen Material?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, umfasste den Karton fester und machte mich auf dem Weg zu seinem Hotelzimmer. 

Sein Zimmer war leer als ich ankam. Ich rümpfte die Nase als ich eintrat, da mir der Geruch von etwas altem und abgestanden entgegen wehte. Ich ging in die Küche, stellte den Karton voller Muffins auf die Arbeitsfläche und verzog das Gesicht beim Anblick eines fast leeren Pizzakartons neben dem Herd. Abgestandene Pizza. Wirklich toll Draco.

»Mach nicht so ein Gesicht.«

Ich drehte mich beim Klang seiner Stimme um und meine Augen weiteten sich bei seinem Anblick. Er kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer geschlendert, ein schwarzes Handtuch locker um seine Hüften gewickelt. Kleine Wasserperlen schimmerten auf seinen Armen, seiner Brust und seinem Bauch – und ich war von mir selbst angewidert, als ich feststellte, dass ich seinen Körperbau bewunderte. Er war nicht schlecht. Er war sogar mehr als nicht schlecht – er war…ich meine, sein Körper war….schön.

Reiß dich zusammen! Hör auf ihn anzustarren.

Er verschränkte seine Arme über seine Brust und zog eine Augenbraue hoch »Du machst es schon wieder«, gab er gedehnt von sich, »hör auf damit. Es macht dich noch unattraktiver.«

»Geh und zieh dir was an«, schnappte ich gereizt und winkte in Richtung seines Handtuchs, »ich will das nicht sehen.«

Er grinste, verdrehte die Augen und ging zum Sofa, worauf er sich mit einem schweren Seufzer fallen ließ. »Sicher«, grinste er, seine Augen schimmerten, als er in meine Richtung schaute, »das willst du nicht.«

Ich presste meine Zähne aufeinander. Mir viel keine witzige oder schlaue Erwiderung ein, also entschied ich mich dafür verlegen von einem Bein auf das andere zu treten »Übrigens, netter Pizzakarton«, fiel mir endlich ein, »gibt nichts besseres als mit Pizza und einer schnellen Nummer einem Mädchen zu zeigen das man es mag, huh?«

»Du weißt überhaupt nicht was du da redest«, antwortete er monoton, griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Ich drehte mich um, um mir die Pizzaschachtel anzusehen, meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich mürrisch, als ich die deutliche Schrift auf der Pappoberfläche lass »Nun, zumindest ist es eine vernünftige Pizza…« Genau genommen war diese Pizza mehr als nur vernünftiges Essen. Sie war von »Old Towne Italia« und wurde als die Pizza für die Elite betrachtet. Ihre Pasteten kosteten um die 40 Pfund und wurden mit der Qualität, voll natürlicher Produkte gemacht. Ich hatte kürzlich in einem Klatschblatt gelesen, dass alle berühmten Personen sie in ihrer Freizeit aßen.

»Ich hab' die Pizza gestern Abend nicht mit einem Mädchen geteilt«, sprach er, »Sonntag Abende sind exklusiv.«

»Exklusiv?«, wiederholte ich, »Für wen?«

»Meinen Cousin.«

Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen »Deinen Cousin?«, ich runzelte die Stirn und lehnte mich gegen die Theke, »Wirklich?«

»Mm«, nickte er und warf einen Blick auf den Muffinkarton, »Hast du mein Essen mitgebracht?«

»Ja«, antwortete ich ihm nach einem Moment, nahm den Karton und näherte mich ihm, »aber ich war ein bisschen verwirrt, dass dein Name ausgereicht hat, die Dinger für Lau zu bekommen.«

Er nahm mir den Karton ab und zuckte mit den Schultern »Ich bin ein häufiger Kunde.«

»Der Besitzer hat etwas komisches gesagt«, fügte ich nachdenklich hinzu und setzte mich auf die Armlehne seines bequemen Leder Sessels, »er sagte mir, ich solle dir ausrichten, dass seine Tochter von dem neuen Material begeistert war, oder so was.« Als er erstarrte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus, »würdest du mir erklären, was er damit gemeint hat?«

Er schaute dann zu mir auf, und in seinen Augen war ausnahmsweise einmal kein Gefühl der Bosheit zu erkennen. Dieses Mal war sein Blick mit echter Verwirrung gefüllt »Wirklich?« begann er, sein Akzent schwerer als sonst, »das weißt du wirklich nicht?«

»Offensichtlich nicht«, antwortete ich, »sollte ich?«

»Also…«, er räusperte sich und leckte über seine Unterlippe, »…Du wusstest wirklich nicht, dass ich diesen einen Cousin habe…noch hast den Kommentar, über das Neue Material verstanden?«

»Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du einen besonderen Cousin hast?«, seufzte ich, »und nein, ich hab keine Ahnung wovon der Besitzer gesprochen hat.«

Er blinzelte und eine drückende Stille breitete sich zwischen uns aus. Seine Augen waren leicht verengt und sein Blick war auf mich gerichtet, als ob er über die Situation nachdachte, er lehnte sich leicht zurück. Seine Unterlippe glitt zwischen seine Zähne und verdammt noch mal, ausgerechnet jetzt verspürte ich den Drang diesen Mistkerl einfach zu küssen.

Stopp, stopp, stopp….

»Huh«, entfuhr es ihm endlich, seine Augen immer noch verengt, »Interessant.« Er schaute dann auf den Muffinkarton in seinen Schoß, griff hinein und zog einen großen heraus. Er lächelte leicht und riss ein kleines Stückchen ab, »das sind die besten verdammten Muffins die ich je gegessen habe«, kommentierte er und stopfte sich das Stückchen in den Mund, »ich weigere mich irgendwelche anderen zu essen.«

»Du bist so eine Prinzessin, Malfoy«, bemerkte ich und rutschte weiter in den Sessel. Er lächelte während des Kauens, aber sah nicht zu mir - stattdessen viel sein Blick auf den Fernsehbildschirm. »Also…« ich räusperte mich nach einer kurzen Pause, »lebt dein Cousin in der Nähe?«

Er nickte und biss erneut ein großes Stück vom Muffin ab. Ich musste meine Augen losreißen, als mein Blick auf seinen Mund fiel, auf dem kleine kristallisierte Zuckerpartikel lagen. Seine Zunge glitt mehrere male über seine Lippen und leckte alles sauber, und ich spürte diese unbeschreibliche enge wieder in meiner Brust. Ich ignorierte sie. »Er wohnt nebenan«, gab er mit vollem Mund als Antwort, »Geh und bring mir einen Orangensaft.«

Ich schnaubte und stand auf »Kommt sofort, Eure Hoheit.«

Er warf mir einen gereizten Blick zu und ich murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung. Ich näherte mich dem Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn, die kalte Luft schlug mir ins Gesicht. Ich griff nach der ordentlich hinter einer kleinen Kanne Milch verstauten Packung und runzelte die Stirn »Du hast nicht besonders viel Essen hier drin«, rief ich ihm zu, mein Blick fuhr über jedes Regal. Ich sah die Milch, ein kleines Päckchen Butter, ein paar Joghurtbecher und eine Packung Cheddar Käse. »Ich bin überrascht, dass du noch nicht abgemagert bist«, spöttelte ich.

Ich schüttete ihn schnell ein Glas des Fruchtsafts ein und stellte die Packung zurück. Ich schloss die fleckenfreie Stahltür und schlenderte zurück zu Draco, der entweder meine Beobachtung des Mangels an Lebensmittel in seiner Küche nicht mitbekommen hatte oder es ihm egal war. Er fuhr einfach damit fort große Stücke von seinen Bannen-Nuss überzogenen Muffins abzubeißen und ich konnte nichts daran ändern ihm sehnsüchtig dabei zu zusehen. Unabhängig vom unerhörten Preis des Dings, sah es und roch es Himmlisch und ich war so hungrig. Ich hatte heute nur ein halbes Schicken-Käse-Sandwich und ein Milchshake zwischen den Vorlesungen…

»Also...«, sagte er plötzlich und unterbrach damit meine Gedanken und den Blickkontakt mit dem Muffin. Er nahm das Glas von mir, nahm einen langen Schluck, leckte sich über die Lippen und seufzte zufrieden »Heute habe ich eine besondere Aufgabe für dich.«

Ich stöhnte innerlich auf und setzte mich schnell in den Leder Sessel indem ich zuvor gesessen hatten. »Prima.« Ich seufzte. »Und was darf ich tolles machen?«

»Du weißt es schon, irgendwie«, murmelte er und stopfte sich das letzte Häppchen Muffin in den Mund. Er leckte seine Fingerspitzen schnell ab, lehnte sich zurück und kaute absichtlich langsam.

Ich verdrehte die Augen »Ich hab keine Lust auf Ratespielchen. Sag's mir einfach. Ich habe Sachen zu erledigen.«

Wortlos griff er auf den Beistelltisch neben sich und zog einen gefalteten Notizbuchzettel hoch und übergab ihn mir. Ich verzog das Gesicht als ich ihn entgegen nahm, weil ein wenig von der ekeligen Zuckerglasur von seinem Fingern am Rand klebte, aber ich öffnete ihn trotzdem und mein Blick überflog ihn

»Cornflakes, Weißbrot….« Ich verstummte, räusperte mich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während ich zu ihm hinüber sah, »Eine Einkaufsliste?« Als er bestätigend nickte, stöhnte ich innerlich beim Gedanken an diese kleine Aufgabe. »Du willst das ich…deine Einkäufe erledige?«

»So ist es.«

»Und du hast bestimmt einen ausgefallenen Supermarkt zu dem ich gehen soll, oder nicht?«

Er trank den Orangensaft aus und stellte das Glas mit einem leisen klicken auf den Tisch. »Na'«, er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, »solange du alles auf der Liste holst und die Markennamen. Interessiert es mich nicht wohin du gehst.«

»Markennamen?«, wiederholte ich verächtlich, »bist du zu gut für das Allgemeine?«

Seine graue Augen funkelten verärgert »Offensichtlich«, verspottete er mich.

»Unglaublich«, ich seufzte leise, schüttelte meinen Kopf und schaute erneut auf die Liste in meiner Hand. Ich räusperte mich und lass sie laut vor »Pfirsich Marmelade…Brezeln…Tiefkühl-Käse-Pizza…Muschelnudde ln… Marinarasauce…Erdbeer-Nequik -« ich unterbrach und grinste zu ihm »Nesquik?«

»Ja«, schnappte er und schaute mich verärgert an, »Du solltest doch inzwischen wissen, dass ich keine Scheiß Schokolade anfasse.«

»Aber Erdbeermilch?« ich schaute auf die Liste und verzog das Gesicht »Ew.«

Er schaute mir in die Augen, seine Eisgrauen Augen forderten meine heraus und teilten mit Wortlos mit verdammt noch mal die Klappe zu halten. Also gehorchte ich und schaute wieder auf die Liste, mein Blick fiel auf die Stelle an der ich stehen geblieben war »Cinnamon-Pop-Tarts…Blaubeer Bagels…Haferflocken-Rosinen-Kekse…Graham Crackers…«

»Hör zu.«, unterbrach er mich plötzlich, sein Kopf fiel zurück und seine Augen flatterten zu »Deine Stimme nervt mich. Geh einfach, hol den Scheiß und bring ihn zurück.«

»In Ordnung«, zischte ich böse und stand von meinen Platz auf »Soll ich das jetzt machen?«

Er schaute zu mir, sein Gesicht verärgert verzogen »Ja, ich kann dich gerade nicht ertragen.«

Ich lachte kurz auf, meine Wangen glühten vor Wut oder Verlegenheit, oder einer Kombination aus beidem »Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit so gemein zu mir sein«, zischte ich »Nur für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin ein Mensch, ich habe Gefühle.«

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Desinteresse war deutlich auf seinen gleichgültigen Zügen zu erkennen »Vielleicht solltest du in Erwägung ziehen, deine Gefühle für eine Haarbürste einzutauschen...« er unterbrach sich und sein Blick musterte mich kurz von oben bis unten »Und ein paar anständige Klamotten.«

Ich spürte wie die Hitze in meinen Wangen zunahm und die Wut die durch meinen Körper strömte war unglaublich. Mir war danach das verdammte Sofa, mit seinem langen, schlanken Körper darin aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Oh ja, zuzusehen wie er in seinem unmittelbar bevorstehenden Tod fallen würde, wäre so toll. Seine Schreie würden durch die beißende kalte Luft hallen, seine scheußlichen, weißblonden Haare würden im Wind flattern, das abartige Knirschen wenn…

»Hermine?«

Ich blinzelte, meine Phantasie unterbrochen »Was?«

»Herrgott noch mal, wach auf«, er funkelte mich böse an, »Ich sagte, dass das Geld auf der Kommode an der Tür liegt.«

Ich seufzte und drehte mich schnell um und machte mich auf dem Weg zur Kommode, wo das Geld achtlos hingeworfen auf der glatten Oberfläche lag. Ich zählte es und meine Augen weiteten sich. Wer zur Hölle trug soviel Geld mit sich rum?

»Malfoy?« rief ich ihm zu.

Ein schwerer Seufzer folgte »Ja?«

»Das ist irgendwie ein bisschen viel für deine kurze Liste, oder nicht?«

»Da ist ein bisschen extra Geld für dich dabei.«

Ich starrte auf die dünnen zwanziger in meinen Händen »Für mich?«

Ich konnte das grinsen in seiner Stimme hören »Kauf dir etwas Make-up oder so was. Vielleicht kriegst du ja ein paar neue…«

Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden und ging stattdessen. Ich schlug die Tür fest hinter mir zu, eine Angewohnheit die ich mir in den letzten Tagen angewöhnt hatte.

Während ich zum nächstgelegenen Supermarkt lief, schoss mir die Phantasie von Draco Malfoy wie er aus seinem Hotelfenster und runter auf die kalte Straße fiel wieder durch den Kopf.

Ich hasste ihn. 

Lebensmittel einzukaufen war normalerweise keine schwierige Sache für mich, ich hatte nicht viel Geld, daher war meine Auswahl häufig auf billiges Brot, Makkaroni mit Käse und 5 Minuten Terrinen beschränkt. Dracos strikter »nur Markennamen« - Liste mit ziemlich exzentrischen Sachen zu folgen, war daher neu für mich. Ich schritt langsam durch die Gänge, mein Blick verengte sich bei den verschiedenen Nahrungsmitteln in den Regalen – Nahrungsmittel die ich zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte.

Ich ergriff eine Packung Cinnamon-Pop-Tarts, die er unordentlich auf das Stück Papier geschrieben hatte, meine Finger verweilten für einen Moment auf der Packung. Ich hatte seit Jahren nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt einen einfachen Pop-Tarte zu genießen – sie waren viel zu teuer für mein niedriges Budget. Ich seufzte, legte die Verpackung vorsichtig in meinen Einkaufskorb und machte mich auf den Weg zu dem Gang mit den Pulvergetränken. Ich verzog das Gesicht als ich nach der Dose mit dem Nesquik-Pulver griff, mein Blick fuhr über das lächelnde Hasen Symbol auf der Vorderseite, der hell rosane Flüssigkeit aus einem gestreiften Strohhalm schlürfte.

»Hermine?«

Ich runzelte die Stirn als ich meinen Namen hörte, ich drehte mich um und sah einen jungen Mann ein paar Schritte hinter mir stehen. Mein Blick wanderte an ihm rauf und runter, bei dem versuch mich an seinen Namen zu erinnern. Er grinste, winkte leicht und trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hatte kurzes, dunkles Haar, war groß und hatte die schärfsten und nettesten braunen Augen, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Aber wer war er?

Scheiße, sag etwas.

»H-Hi…« sagte ich zögernd und zwang ein lächeln auf mein Gesicht, während mein verstand versuchte ihn zu Identifizieren.

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und stieß ein belegtes Lachen aus »Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, oder?«

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, meine Wangen vor Verlegenheit gerötet und schüttelte meinen Kopf nach einen Moment »Tut mir Leid…«, gab ich aufrichtig von mir und lächelte ihn verlegen an »Ich hab's nicht so mit Namen…«

»Nein, schon okay.« er lächelte »Ich bin in deiner Soziologie Klasse. Ich hab Anfang des Semesters ein paar Mal neben dir gesessen. Ich bin Viktor.«

Und da machte es Klick.

»Oh…oh!«, meinen Augen weiteten. Endlich dämmerte mir ein Licht, »Gott, ich bin so dumm, natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich. Wir beide pflegten Witze über Professor Snape und seine…«

»Hervorstehenden Augen zu machen.« Beendete er den Satz mit einem grinsen, er lachte leise »Jep, das bin ich.«

»Es tut mir so Leid«, entschuldigte ich mich erneut, »ich bin nur…schlecht was Namen angeht und im Moment unter ein wenig Stress und…«, ich merkte das ich abschweifte und stoppte, »Ich bin Hermine.«

Seine Augen glänzten »Ja, ich weiß.«

Ich räusperte mich leise »Ja…«

Es herrschte der Moment der peinlichen Stille zwischen uns und endlich sagte er was »Machst du ein paar Besorgungen?« fragte er und nickte in Richtung des Korbs in meiner Hand.

Ich schaute in meinen Korb und nickte »Ja,…ich mach gerade ein paar …Besorgungen.«

Idiot!

Er lächelte leicht, sein Blick wanderte über die Lebensmittel, die auf den Boden des Plastikkorbs lagen »Ziemlich teures Zeug, huh«, er nickte beeindruckt »Ich bin irgendwie beschämt, das ich nicht so hohes Qualitäts-Zeug wie das kaufen kann…« er verstummte und nickte runter zu seinem eigenen Korb, welcher ein paar Tiefkühlgerichte und ein Glas billiger Erdnussbutter beinhaltete.

»Oh…nun…ich…«, ich kaute sanft auf meine Unterlippe, »Das mach ich nicht wirklich oft.«

Oder jemals, erinnerte mich mein Verstand, du kaufst nicht einmal für dich selbst ein.

In diesem Moment spürte ich mein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrieren und seufzte. Mein plötzlich unausstehlicher Klingelton hallte durch den Laden und Viktor grinste auf meine Reaktion als ich es hastig heraus zog. Ich presste meine Zähne aufeinander als ich seinen Namen auf dem Display erscheinen sah.

»Wichtiger Anruf?«, er nickte lässig in Richtung Handy.

»Wohl kaum«, presste ich hervor und schob das Handy zurück in die Tasche, »aber ich sollte vermutlich gehen.«

»Ah..« er nickte »Das sollte ich auch…Ich muss eine reisen These in ein paar Tagen abgeben. Musste kurz Erdnussbutter besorgen um Sandwichs zu machen und dann sollte ich wirklich anfangen«, lachte er. Sein Lachen war irgendwie bezaubernd, stellte ich fest und es gab mir ein seltsam flatteriges Gefühl im Bauch.

Ich lachte leicht und schaute runter auf meine Füße, meine Wangen gerötet »Ja…«

»Nun, hey«, sprach er, »wenn ich dich diese Woche in Soziologie sehe, setz ich mich zu dir. Wir könnten wieder Witze über Glupschauge Banner machen, um der alten Zeiten willen.«

»Ja?« ich grinste, wie ein kleines verdammtes Schulmädchen, »das würde mir gefallen.«

»Großartig«, erwiderte er, »Ich seh' dich dann.«

Und dann war er weg.

Und ich blieb im Gang zurück, mit einer Dose Erdbeer Nesquik – mit dem verdammt albern aussehenden Cartoon Hasen der mich zu verspotten schien. Ich seufzte und schaute auf die Liste. Ich war fast fertig und ich konnte zurück zu…

Scheiße.

Ich habe Dracos Anruf ignoriert.

Ich zuckte beim Gedanken zu ihm zurück zukehren zusammen, weil ich wusste das es Riesenärger geben würde. Ich beendete den Einkauf und bezahlte mit seinem Geld, ich machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe auf sein Angebot mir selbst einen belanglosen Lipgloss zu kaufen zurück zukommen und bereitete mich stattdessen Mental auf dem Peitschenhiebs Satans vor. 

Es war Tag Nummer drei meines unglaublichen, fast Surrealisten Vertrags mit dem niederträchtigen Mann, mit dem Platinfarbenden Haar und dem permanenten Spott im Gesicht.  
Nach meinem Fehler, seinen Anruf im Supermarkt zu ignorieren, bestrafte er mich mit der Forderung, dass ich meine Hausarbeit im Badezimmer beenden sollte.

»Das Badezimmer?«, fragte ich misstrauisch und schaute skeptisch zur Türe, »was ist im Badezimmer?«

Das ekelhafte spöttische schiefe Grinsen klebte in seinem Gesicht, während er seinen Kopf etwas schief legte und ganz scheinheilig sagte: »Die Toilette.«

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an, ehe ich realisierte, was er verlangte. Ich war zurück gestolpert, meine Augen geschockt geweitet, während ich verzweifelt meinen Kopf schüttelte. »Nein, nein, nein, nein! Ich mach deine verschissene Toilette nicht sauber, Malfoy!«

»Nun«, hatte er immer noch lächelnd gehaucht, eine lange weiße Toilettenbürste hervorholend, »du hast keine andere Wahl«, und somit hatte er mit die Bürste in die Hände gedrückt.

Die nächsten 5 Minuten hatten wir damit verbracht, hin und her zu diskutieren. Ich zischte ihn an, dass ich seinen »ach so kostbaren Anruf« nur ignoriert hatte, weil meine Hände voll mit seinen Einkäufen gewesen waren. Er hatte mit einer Schnelligkeit geantwortet, die selbst mich überraschte. Ich hätte die Sachen abstellen, und den Anruf entgegen nehmen, oder ihn zumindest zurück rufen können.

Letztendlich hatte er gewonnen.  
Ich fand mich wütend vor der Toiletten kniend wider und bearbeitete den inneren Rand der Schüssel mit der verdammten Bürste. Der Seifenschaum allerdings roch gut, er versprühte einen künstlichen Zitronenduft.

Die Anspannung zwischen uns war unleugbar und deswegen zögerte ich auch nicht, mich auf dem Weg nach draußen, schnell an ihm vorbei zuschieben. Jedoch war heute ein neuer Tag und dafür war ich verdammt dankbar.  
Ich wachte auf und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und versuchte damit ruhig und konzentriert zu bleiben.

Ich beschenkte mich selbst mit einen Schokoladen Bagel aus der Bäckerei um die Ecke und erlaubte mir sogar einen mittelgroßen Vanilla crème frappe zu holen – Ich würde den Zucker und Koffein Rausch für eine Weile gegen das satanische Wesen - das nur ein paar Blocks von hier im Luxus Lebte - brauchen.

Und dämonisch war er.

Ich kam überraschenderweise pünktlich an, aber was nicht überraschend war, war die Tatsache, dass er nirgends zu sehen war als ich das Zimmer betrat. Ich seufzte, rollte mit den Augen und ließ meinen Rucksack achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Ich hatte keine Zeit für seine kleinen Spielchen – Ich hatte nur zweieinhalb Stunden, bevor meine Umwelt-Labor-Wissenschafts-Vorlesung begann, und ich durfte nicht zu spät kommen.

»Malfoy«, stieß ich scharf hervor und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass seine sarkastische Erwiderung durch den großen Raum hallte. Aber leider blieb es weiterhin still. Ich runzelte die Stirn leicht, »Ich bin da.«

Stille.

»Was zur Hölle?«, flüsterte ich vor mich hin, zog meine Schuhe aus und ging weiter in die Höhle des Löwen. Alles schien größtenteils in angemessener Ordnung zu sein, abgesehen von der leicht üblichen Unordnung und dem durcheinander auf den Theken und Tischen.

Ich verrenkte meinen Kopf in Richtung Badezimmer und nahm an sie geschlossen vorzufinden und Licht durch die untere Türspalte zu sehen. Ich erwartete das gleichmäßige rauschen der Dusche oder des Wasserhahns zu hören, aber die Tür war offen und das Badezimmer war dunkel.

Wo zum Teufel war er?

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich ein gedämpftes Geräusch hinter seiner geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür hörte. Ich drehte mich um und wartete darauf dass er heraus kam. Nach ein paar weiteren schleifenden Geräuschen hörte ich das eindeutige tapsen von leisen Fußschritten in meine Richtung kommen und das schwache klicken der Türklinke, als sie sich öffnete. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam, die Scharniere knarrten leise bei der Bewegung und ich war bereit eine zynisch bissige Bemerkung in Richtung seines faulen Hinterns zu werfen.

Es war aber nicht Draco.

Diese Person sah nicht mal annähernd aus wie Draco. Nein, denn soweit ich wusste, war Draco nicht klein, mager, mit unglaublich weißer Haut und langen kastanienbraunem Haar.

Oh mein Gott.

Noch eins seiner kleinen Abenteuer kam auf Zehenspitzen aus seinem Zimmer geschlichen, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, drehte sich um und keuchte auf als sie mich sah.

»Oh«, sie zuckte zusammen, legte eine zierliche Hand auf ihre Brust, spielte dabei mit dem Träger ihres schwarzen Seidenkleids, und lachte nervös, »'tschuldigung…ich…ich hatte keine Ahnung…«

»Ist Okay«, genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, »schläft er noch?«

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schaute hinter sich »Ich glaube er steht jetzt auf…«, sie unterbrach sich um zu lauschten und nickte dann nach einen Moment, »Ja, ich höre ihn rumlaufen.«

»Großartig«, murmelte ich.

Das Mädchen starrte mich einen Moment lang an, bevor sie Richtung Eingangstür ging. Als sie an der Kommode im Flur vorbei kam, sah ich wie sie einen Zettel oben drauf legte - genau der gleiche Platz, an dem ich Tage zuvor den anderen gefunden hatte.

»Entschuldige bitte«, rief sie und drehte sich zu mir um, »Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass das Zimmermädchen so früh kommt.«

Die Tür schloss sich und sie war weg.

Mein Mund klappte auf.

Zimmermädchen?

Wer zur Hölle glaubte sie, wer sie war?

Und dann schallte Gelächter durch den Raum. Aber nicht irgendein Gelächter – nein, dieses Lachen war ausgesprochen tief und mächtig Boshaft. Ich drehte mich wütend um und sah einen Oberkörper freien Draco in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer, sein langer Körper lehnte gemütlichen gegen den Türrahmen. Ein schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen während er vor sich hin kicherte.

Ich funkelte ihn eisig an. »Freut mich dass du das so witzig findest.«

»Das tue ich«, nickte er immer noch lächelnd, »obwohl ich es auch beleidigend finde. Mein Zimmermädchen war 50zig Mal heißer als du –«, er verstummte und sah mich an, »und mindestens 20 Jahre älter. Wie traurig.«

»Ach leck mich doch«, zischte ich, »sag mir einfach was getan werden muss, so das ich es tun und verschwinden kann.«

Er gähnte leicht und streckte seine Arme über den Kopf aus. Ich zwang mich selbst, nicht auf seine nackte Brust oder die leichte V-Form tief auf seinen Hüften zu starren. »Heute ist leicht«, sagte er nach einem Gähnen und ließ seine Arme schlaff zur Seite fallen, »ich will einfach ein paar Rühreier mit Toast.«

»Du hast mich den ganzen weiten Weg kommen lassen, um dir ein paar Rühreier zu machen?«, wiederholte ich ungläubig.

Er murmelte eine Bestätigung und schlenderte Richtung Küche »Du musst aber vorher sauber machen, bevor du mein Frühstück machst.«

Ich schaute um mich herum, alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Ich runzelte die Stirn und funkelte ihn an »Die Küche sieht sauber aus.«

»Die Arbeitsplatte da muss abgewaschen werden«, er winkte träge in Richtung eben erwähnter Arbeitsplatte. Er verengte seine Augen und musterte sie noch mal genau, »Ja…ja, diese war's.«  
Ich schaute ihn misstrauisch an und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.  
»Diese eine Arbeitsfläche?«, wiederholte ich, ich ließ meine Arme wieder fallen und wischte mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die Oberfläche »Warum die? Die sieht genauso sauber aus wie die anderen.«

Als er sich an mir vorbei schob, um ein Glas aus den Schrank zu holen und sich ein Glas Saft einzuschütten, streifte sein nackter Unterarm gegen meinen. Er stockte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sein Körper spannte sich an, bevor er weitermachte und den Kühlschrank öffnete, um den Saft heraus zu holen. Ich spürte eine unangenehme Anspannung in meinen Bauch, eine an die ich mich in Dracos Nähe gewöhnt hatte, aber ignorierte sie.

»Ich hab das Mädchen letzte Nacht auf der Arbeitsplatte gefickt«, antwortete er schließlich.

Ich sprang zurück, meine Augen geweitet und mein Mund klappte auf »Du hast was?«

Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich lässig mit dem Glas Saft in der Hand gegen die Theke. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und sein Blick wanderte zur Arbeitsfläche, bevor er wieder zu mir sah »Nun, technisch gesehen hat sie mich gefickt, denn sie saß auf mir.« Er unterbrach sich und zuckte mit den Schultern »Aber läuft aufs gleiche hinaus.«

Ich stolperte entsetzt rückwärts »Du…du machst Witze...«

Er nahm einen längeren Schluck vom Glas und seufzte laut nachdem er geschluckt hatte »Es war ziemlich wild.«

»Herr Gott noch mal, Malofy«, zischte ich, meine Augen ungläubig aufgerissen und starrte auf die Arbeitsfläche, welche plötzlich unglaublich dreckig wirkte. »Das ist so…so…«

»Sexy?«, unterbrach er mich und lächelte mich an. Seine Zunge strich über seine volle Unterlippe, »Turnt es dich an?«

»Nein«, knurrte ich und sah ihn mit verengten Augen an, »Ich glaube mein Frühstück kommt wieder hoch.«

»Du kannst im Badezimmer kotzen.« er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute über seine Schulter hinweg zur Badezimmertür. Ein grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen. »Aber du wirst meine Toilette wieder schrubben müssen wenn du das tust.«

»Träum weiter.« schnappte ich verärgert. Mein Blick fiel auf die Kommode wo das Mädchen den Zettel, vermutlich mit ihrer Telefonnummer drauf, hingelegt hatte. Sein Blick folgte den meinen.

»Ja, räum das für mich weg.« er gähnte erneut und drehte sich um, um sein Glas wieder aufzufüllen. Ich ergriff den Zettel schnell und schlenderte zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Ich verzog das Gesicht als ich mich an der Arbeitsplatte vorbei schob, wo er…wo er…

Ich erschauderte.

Widerlich.

»Welche Schublade?« rief ich, als ich die große Kommode im Schlafzimmer erreichte.

»Uh…« er verstummte für einen Moment »Die rechte.«

Ich verdrehte die Augen, öffnete die Schublade und schmiss den Zettel achtlos hinein. Ich schlug die Schublade zu, ein paar der Zettel wurden dabei eingeklemmt. Aber das war mir egal.

Als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, rekelte er sich träge auf seiner üblichen Position auf der Couch, seine langen Beine baumelten über der Armlehne. Ich spürte wie sich meine Oberlippe vor Abscheu kräuselte und ich ging schnell zur Küche. Ich konnte nicht glauben, das ich die Arbeitsplatte säubern musste auf der er…auf der sie…auf der sein nackter Hintern noch vor einigen Stunden gesessen hatte.

Ich kotzte fast auf dem Fußboden vor mir.

»Hey.« murmelte er müde und reckte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung »Schmeiß mal mein Päckchen Zigaretten rüber, die ist in der Schublade gleich neben dem Herd.«

Ich nahm die Schachtel aus der Schublade und warf sie achtlos in seine Richtung. Ich konnte mir das grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich ihn grummeln hörte – Ich hab ihn direkt auf seinen dicken Schädel getroffen. Perfekt.

»Ein Feuerzeug wäre nett.« folgte seine Sarkastische Stimme »Selbe Schublade.«

Ich warf das Neon-grüne Feuerzeug und war ein klein wenig enttäuscht, weil ich ihn damit nicht auch noch getroffen hatte. Hätte vermutlich viel mehr wehgetan als so eine dumme Schachtel Zigaretten. Verdammt.  
»Rauchen tötet, weißt du?!«

Sein Lachen war leicht gedämpft, weil ihm eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen steckte. Seine Hand war leicht drum herum gewölbt und er zündete sie mit schneller Genauigkeit an. Er lehnte sich zurück und schmiss das Feuerzeug auf den Tisch vor ihm »Danke.« murmelte er, nachdem er einen gleichmäßigen Strom Rauch ausgestoßen hatte »Das wusste ich nicht.«

Ich rollte mit den Augen und griff nach einem Schwamm. Ich drehte das Wasser in der Spüle auf heiß und ließ es über die unebene Oberfläche des Schwamms in meiner Hand laufen. «Hast du irgendwo Gummihandschuhe?« fragte ich ihn und schüttete etwas Seife über den Schwamm.

»Das ist ein bisschen übertrieben.« antwortete er gedehnt, ich hörte wie er erneut Rauch ausstieß »Und nein.«

»Das ist nicht übertrieben.« erwiderte ich, drehte das Wasser ab und schaute angewidert zur Arbeitsplatte »Ich werde etwas berühren, an dem dein Sack rumgerieben hat.«

»Du solltest dich Glücklich schätzen«, er lächelte über die Couchlehne hinweg zu mir, seine Augen funkelten auf eine krankhaft falsche Freundlichkeit, »Näher wirst du meinen Schwanz nie kommen. Genieße den Moment, Baby.«

»Du bist ein Schwein«, schnauzte ich verärgert und starrte ihn Fassungslos an. Er antwortete darauf nicht und ich machte mich schnell ans Werk, ich schob den seifigen Schwamm mit leichten und möglichst wenigen Berührungen über die Glatte Oberfläche. Ich fühlte mich absolut angewidert bei dem was ich da tat und ich fühlte mich gedemütigt von den unkontrollierbaren Visionen von Draco und dem Schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, die durch meine Gedanken rasten - wie sie sich windend, stoßend und stöhnend auf der selben Arbeitsfläche die ich gerade berührte bewegten.

»Also.« begann ich und unterdrückte ein würgen. Ich musste versuchen die unangenehme Stille mit irgendwas zu füllen, musste über irgendwas reden um meine Gedanken von Draco und seinem Sexabenteuer in der Küche loszubekommen »Was hat es mit dem Schubladensystem auf sich?«

»Den was?«

»Du weißt schon, die Schubladen in denen du die Nummern aufbewahrst.« erklärte ich genauer »Du hast mich die kleine Nummer von Heute in die rechte Schublade stecken lassen. Das Mädchen vom letzten Mal in die linke.«

»Worauf willst du hinaus?«

»Was unterscheidet das Mädchen von Heute von der anderen? Was ist der unterschied zwischen der linken und der rechten Schublade?«

»Das ist einfach.« sagte er nach einen Moment und nahm einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette »Die rechte Schublade ist für die Mädchen die ich anrufen werde - «

»Oh, wie nett.« spöttelte ich »Und die linke für die, die du nicht anrufen wirst.« ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf »Warum behältst du ihre Nummern dann überhaupt?«

»Hättest du mich meinen Scheiß Satz beenden lassen,« stieß er hervor und schaute mich durch verengte Augen mürrisch an »Hättest du gehört wie ich gesagt hätte, das die linke Schublade für Mädchen ist die ich nicht anrufe,« er hielt kurz inne und lächelte leicht »Es sei denn ich bin unglaublich im Arsch.«

Ich blinzelte ihn amüsiert an und schüttelte meinen Kopf »Du bist unglaublich….absolut unglaublich.«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern »Es ist gut sie organisiert zu halten.«

Ich lachte kurz trocken auf und stoppte in meiner schrubbenden Bewegung »Sie organisiert zu halten?« wiederholte ich »Ich liebe es wie du dich auf Mädchen beziehst, als wären sie Gegenstände.«

»Das sind sie.«

»Wow – wow Malfoy.« ich seufzte schwer und bearbeitete die Arbeitsfläche schneller mit dem Schwamm, ich wischte über jeden Zentimeter der Oberfläche den ich sah »Also schätze ich mal das Mädchen von Heute hat sich für die rechte Seite würdig erwiesen, huh?«

»Sie hat sich von mir auf der Küchentheke vögeln lassen.« antwortete er unverblümt »Sie hat sich ihren Platz verdient.«

Ich ging zurück zur Spüle, spülte den Schwamm aus und ergriff eine Rolle Papiertücher »Fühlst du dich nicht schlecht dabei?« fragte ich ihn und riss ein Tuch von der Rolle. Ich ließ es auf die nasse Oberfläche fallen und begann dann diese trocken zu wischen. »Ich meine, fühlst du dich nicht schlecht, das du…das du so viele Mädchen benutzt?«

»Nicht wirklich.«

»Ich meine, die meisten Kerle erreichen ein bestimmtes Alter und wollen dann etwas mehr als nur bedeutungslosen Sex«, ich zuckte mit den Schultern, zerknüllte das nasse Papiertuch und warf es in den Müll »Einige Typen wollen nicht nur einfach Mädchen vögeln und dann weiter zur nächsten.«

Draco war einen Moment lang still und das weckte mein Interesse. Ich spähte neugierig zu ihm rüber und sah, dass er die Zigarette ausnahmsweise mal nicht zwischen den Lippen hatte, stattdessen ruhte sie bewegungslos zwischen zwei seiner Finger. Er starrte geradeaus und bewegte sich nicht. Ich runzelte die Stirn leicht.

»Malfoy?«

Er drehte sich um, sein Blick kälter als vorhin. »Tu nicht so als wäre ich der einzig schlechte hier«, sagte er, seine Stimme war überraschen ruhig. »Sie benutzen mich auch, weißt du.«

»Sie benutzen dich«, wiederholte ich mit einem plötzlichen Lacher. »Nun, das ist ein Witz. Wofür könnten sie dich womöglich benutzen?«

»Sie rennen zurück zu ihren Freundinnen.« antwortete er kühl »Und erzählen ihnen das sie mit…«

»Draco Malfoy gevögelt haben?« beendete ich den Satz für ihn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch »Sollte das irgendeine Bedeutung haben?«

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht nach oben. Der Blick in seinen Augen war einer den ich bereits kannte, ich hatte ihn bereits gesehen, als er mich gefragt hatte ob ich wirklich nicht wüsste, wer er war oder das er diesen einen Cousin hatte.

»Vergiss es«, sagte er nach einen Moment, seine Oberlippe verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. Er drehte sich wieder um und nahm erneut einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette.

Mein Blick verweilte noch einen Moment auf ihn. Verwirrung durchflutete mich. Was hatte er bloß?

Schulter zuckend machte ich weiter und kochte ihm seine Eier, bestrich seinen Toast mit Butter und überreichte es ihn einer unangenehmen Stille.  
Ich spürte Erleichterung durch mich strömen, als ich meine Schuhe anzog und meine Jacke zu machte. Als ich meinen Rucksack aufhob, entdeckte ich einen kleinen Beistelltisch im Wohnzimmer an der Wand stehen, mein Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Objekt das oben drauf stand. Ich beugte mich runter um es genauer anzusehen und spürte wie sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen ausbreitete.

»Hey, ich glaube dein Cowgirl hat was vergessen.« rief ich ihm zu, streckte meine Hand aus und streifte meine Finger dagegen. Als meine Hand das Objekt umdrehte, weiteten sich meine Augen »Heilige…«

»Lass es einfach«, kam seine Antwort »Irgendwann kommt sie zurück.«

»Oh man«, flüsterte ich und meine Finger umfassten die glatte Flasche »Dein Mädchen muss ordentlich Geld haben…« rief ich, unterbrach mich und hob die Flasche mit einem Grinsen auf »Das ist Chanel Nagellack…dafür zahlst du 30 Pfund pro Flasche…«  
Ich untersuchte die Flasche genauer. Es war eine unglaublich kleine Flasche, in rechteckiger Form und innen drin befand sich dicker zementfarbener Lack. »Ich glaube die behalte ich.« rief ich grinsend aus »Wer's findet darf's…«

»Stell es hin.«

Ich zuckte zusammen, drehte mich um und fand Draco nur wenige Schritte hinter mir stehen. Seine Augen groß, voller Wut und auf das Objekt in meiner Hand gerichtet.

»Wa…Was?«

Er trat einen Schritt vor, seine Augen erschreckend dunkel »Ich sagte, stell es hin«, wiederholte er knurrend »Bist du Taub?«

»Was ist dein Problem?« schoss ich zurück und ignorierte seine Forderung, indem ich die kleine Flasche näher an mich drückte »Dein kleines Abenteuer hat das liegen lassen…Ich frag mich wie gut…« ich verstummte, drehte die Kappe auf und zog den Pinsel raus. Von der spitze tropfte dicke cremige Flüssigkeit. Ich war wie hypnotisiert.

»Fuck«, zischte er und trat noch einen Schritt vor. »Bist du so scheiß blöde? Hast du mich nicht verstanden?«

»Draco, entspann dich…«

»Nein«, schrie er und zeigte auf den Pinsel »Sieh hin, du hast einer der Borsten am Pinsel zerknickt. Scheiße, er wird mich umbringen.«

»Das ist keine große Sache, ich kann…« ich verstummte und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. »Warte…warte, hast du gerade er gesagt?«

»Dreh den Deckel wieder zu und stell es hin«, knurrte er mit gefletschten Zähnen »Ich mein es ernst.«

»Wem gehört das?«

»Blaise.«

»Blaise?« wiederholte ich, der Name lag schwer auf meiner Zunge. Ich blinzelte »Wer ist Blaise?«

»Mein bester Freund... Mein Cousin« zischte er, griff vorwärts und schnappte sich die Flasche aus meinen Händen. Er drehte den Verschluss selbst drauf und stellte sie hin, seine Atmung schwer und unregelmäßig.

»Dein Cousin?« wiederholte ich erneut »Dein Cousin trägt Nagellack?«

»Ja«, sein Blick immer noch eisig und erschreckend Hasserfüllt »Und das -« er nickte in Richtung des grauen Nagellacks »Ist seine Lieblingsflasche. Nicht das dich was angehen würde.«

»Hey, meinetwegen.« Ich verdrehte die Augen und hob meine Hände in gespielter Ergebung »Ist mir egal was dein Cousin in seiner Freizeit macht…«

Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und schaute auf die Flasche »Mein bester Freund Harry trägt auch Nagellack. Allerdings ist er Schwul, also ist das nichts Ungewöhnliches für mich -«

»Unterstellst du gerade dass mein Cousin Schwul ist?« Draco funkelte mich wütend an.

»Nein«, ich schnaubte ungläubig »Nein, ich hab von Harry gesprochen -«

»Halt deine scheiß Fresse«, Dracos Knurren unterbrach mich »Ich interessier mich einen Scheiß für deinen besten Freund.«

»Meine Herren, beruhig dich«, ich seufzte und schlang meinen Rucksack über die Schulter, »ich sag ja nur, du weißt schon…ich meine«, ich kaute leicht auf meiner Unterlippe und schielte auf das Fläschchen, »es muss einfach ein wenig eigenartig sein, seinen Cousin Nagellack tragen zu sehen. Das ist alles.«

»Sag mir,« begann er verbittert, sein Blick kalt und auf mich gerichtet »Ist es eigenartig für deine Freunde mit dir abzuhängen?«

Meine Lippen öffneten sich und meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen »Waaa…?«

»Das ihre Freundin so aussieht und sich so kleidet wie du es tust? Hm?« gurrte er mir Hasserfüllt entgegen und trat einen Schritt vor. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück, ein wenig verunsichert von dem wütenden Verhalten das Draco an den Tag legte »Sag mir, Hermine, denkst du dass deine Eltern es eigenartig finden, das du Teil der Familie bist?«

»Was redest du da?« meine Stimme zitterte und mein Blick war auf die hitzige Gestalt vor mir gerichtet. Er trat erneuten einen Schritt nach vorne und ich fing einen Hauch seines starken Parfums auf.

»Denkst du, sie finden es seltsam -« er leckte sich über die Unterlippe »Das sie dich geboren haben?« er verstummte, ein gefühlloses Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Sein frostiger Blick bohrte sich in mich und ich spürte wie sich ein trockener Kloß in meiner Kehle bildete »Das sie so eine verdammt erbärmliche Entschuldigung für eine Frau – für ein menschliches Wesen, auf die Welt gebracht haben?«

Meine Augen weiteten sich.

Ich stand Fassungslos da, hatte er das wirklich…hatte er das wirklich gerade zu mir gesagt?

Sein Blick erweichte sich nicht, nicht ein bisschen. Er nickte in Richtung Tür, sein Kinn neigte sich herablassend. »Dachte ich mir.« zischte er. »Nun geh mir verdammt noch mal aus den Augen.«

Das musste er mir nicht zweimal sagen.

Ich verschwand schnell, meine Beine trugen mich den langen Gang schneller als erwartet lang. Die Fahrstuhlfahrt war schrecklich, der trockene Kloß in meinem Hals wurde von Sekunde zur Sekunde schmerzvoller und eine qualvoll schwere Enge hatte sich in meinen Rippen niedergelassen. Ich hatte Draco zur Weißglut gebracht, das war mal sicher, aber wie? Ich hatte nur seinen Cousin erwähnt und die Seltsamkeit, die Männer und Nagellack einbezog…

Als ich nach draußen trat, wurde der Schmerz in meiner Brust schlimmer. Ich hatte mir selbst versprochen, dass ich Draco niemals zu mir durchdringen lassen würde – ihn mich nicht brechen lassen würde.

Doch als ich schnell die Straße runter lief, konnte nicht mal die bitterkalte Oktoberluft die warme Flüssigkeit, die an meinen Wangen hinunter lief, trocknen.

-


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 - Close entcounters

»Wart, warte…hab ich das richtig verstanden…, du stehst unter einem Sklavenvertrag mit einem Ausländer, den du nie getroffen hast?«

Eine traditionelle Filmnacht mit Harry bestand gewöhnlicherweise aus fettiger Käse Pizza und, wenn wir Glück hatten, aus einer billigen Flasche Rotwein. Der Film würde natürlich eine beschissene Leihgabe einer Videothek sein, entweder ein Indie-Film, für seinen Geschmack oder ein glanzlos, kitschiger Romantik Film, den die meisten Heterosexuellen Männer verabscheuten. Deshalb war ich so glücklich Harry in meinen Leben zu haben. Die fröhlichen chick flicks (Frauenfilme) und die tiefgründigen Diskussionen waren normalerweise in Gesellschaft eines Schwulen einfacher. Aber heute Nacht war es anders, weil ich die schwierige Entscheidung traf, ihm von meiner Situation mit dem reichen, widerlichen Mr. Arrogant zu erzählen.

»Ich bin kein Sklave«, ich seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus meinem Weinglas »Technisch gesehen, ein Diener.«

»Oh bitte«, er verdrehte die Augen »Du gehst seine Lebensmittel Einkaufen. Du reinigst seine Bettlaken«, er drehte sich zu mir, seine Augen leicht geweitet »Deine Hände haben sein trockenes Sperma berührt, Hermine. Du bist seine Sklavin, Frau! Sein Sperma!«

Ich hustete leicht und spuckte den Wein beim Gedanken in mein Glas zurück »Bitte!«, würgte ich heraus und stellte das Glas vorsichtig ab »Bitte Harry, erinnere mich nicht daran.«

»Okay, okay«, er lachte leicht, nahm sein eigenes Glas und nahm einen kleinen Schluck daraus »Der Typ sieht besser verdammt heiß aus, Liebes, nach allem was du dir antun lässt.«

»Tut er nicht«, antwortete ich schnell spitz »Er sieht definitiv nicht gut aus.«

»Nein?«

Ich runzelte die Stirn leicht und schüttelte nach einem Moment den Kopf »Nein…«

Harry grinste, seine Augen strahlten in meine Richtung »Du klingst nicht sehr überzeugt davon, Liebes.«

Ich spürte wie ich errötete und nahm einen langen Schluck von meinem Glas. Ich verzog das Gesicht, als der bittere Geschmack von dem lauwarmen Wein durch meinen Mund spülte. Ich saß da und dachte nach. Draco war nicht heiß, er sah wie eine Art bizarres Model aus und er war abscheulich. Seine Augen waren einfach zu kalt. Eiskalt. Eisgrau. Und doch loderte stetig das Feuer in ihnen – so faszinierten. Diese gewisse Form noch dazu …. Und diese scheußlichen, lockenden Lippen und seine Kinnpartie war nicht einmal wirklich männlich…

Ich stöhnte innerlich.

Das war nicht sehr überzeugend, selbst für mich nicht.

Harry grinste mich an und biss in ein Stück der mittlerweile kalten Pizza.

»Mine ist verknallt«, sang er, nachdem er den Bissen langsam gekaut und geschluckt hatte.

Ich lehnte mich gedemütigt zurück in die Kissen.

Das war völlig unmöglich. 

Am nächsten Tag hatte ich noch immer kein Wort von Draco gehört. Es waren bereits drei Tage vergangen, ohne Anrufe, ohne SMS und ohne wütende Voicemails – rein gar nichts. Ich ließ mich davon nicht beirren und ging meinen Tag trotzdem an. Zwischen den Vorlesungen holte ich mir einen Kaffee und ein Sandwich, brachte ein Bücherei Buch zurück und traf mich am späten Nachmittag mit Harry auf ein Apfelwein und Donuts. Es war so gegen fünf, als ich in der Bibliothek war, um ein Projekt für meinen Politikkurs zu beenden, das ich entschied, das es an der Zeit war, zu gehen. Es wurde bereits dunkel, und mit der Sonne unten würde mein Fünfzehnminütiger Nachhauseweg, durch die kalte Oktoberluft, zur Qual werden.

Ich hatte recht. Meine Augen begannen zu tränen, als ich mich schnell zwischen den anderen Leuten auf den Bürgersteig bewegte, um schnellst möglich die wärme meiner Wohnung zu erreichen. Ich wollte nichts anderes, als mich in meiner warmen Decke und einer heißen Tasse Kaffee auf die Couch zu kuscheln und einen Film anzuschauen. Ich war total erschöpft, und die kurzen Windstöße gegen meine Haut sorgten dafür, dass sich ein taubes Gefühl in meinem Körper ausbreitete.

Ich war dankbar als ich den kleinen Wohnkomplex meines Apartments erreichte und rannte praktisch den Flur entlang zu den Treppen. Ich lief sie langsam hoch, rieb meine Hände für etwas zusätzliche Wärme zusammen und ging langsam den Flur zur meiner Tür entlang. Ich wusste das Fleur zu Hause war, also machte ich mir nicht die Mühe meine Schlüssel heraus zu kramen, sondern öffnete einfach die Tür und trat ein. Ich stöhnte fast laut auf, während ich da stand und meine Augen zufallen ließ, als ich die wärme auf meinem Körper spürte. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Und es roch auch so gut. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und schnüffelte. Es roch, als würde Fleur backen, das Aroma von Zucker und Teig lag deutlich in der Luft.

Ich lief weiter in Richtung Wohnzimmer, stellte meinen Rucksack auf einen Tisch in der Nähe und zog meine Jacke aus. Ich dehnte mich leicht und zog ebenfalls meine Schuhe aus und trat ganz ins Wohnzimmer. Der Duft vom gebackenen durchflutete meine Nase und lies mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um Fleur zu rufen, aber stoppte jäh, als ich die Figur auf unserer Couch sah. .

Graue Augen sahen mich an. In dunklen Jeans gekleidete Beine waren gemütlich ausgestreckt. Eine weißblonde Strähne war unter einer schwarzen Strickmütze sichtbar. Seine Lippen glänzten. Oh mein Gott, Draco Malfoy saß in meinem Wohnzimmer, auf meiner Couch, nachdem er sich drei Tage nicht gemeldet hatte. Und ich wusste dass er nicht hier war um mich zu sehen. Nein. Er war hier um meine wunderschöne, perfekte, und weibliche Mitbewohnerin mit den »tollen Titten« und dem »geilen Arsch« zu sehen. Mir war schlecht. Eine Enge breitete sich in meiner Brust aus und erschwerte mir das Atmen plötzlich. Draco war wegen Fleur hier.

»Wolltest du…-« sie erschien dann und verstummte, als sie mich auf die Figur auf der Couch starren sah. »Oh Hermine! Du bist zu Hause…« sie lächelte »Du erinnerst dich an Draco, oder?«

Ich starrte ihn einen langen Moment an und er starrte zurück. Sein dunkler Blick durchbohrte mich, aber zum ersten Mal entdeckte ich keinen Hass oder Abneigung. Ich nickte nach einer kurzen Pause und brach schließlich den Blick Kontakt ab »Ja, ich denke schon.«

Fleur lächelte. Ihre Lippen glänzten und waren rosa, ich wusste dass sie sich in der Küche aufgepimt hatte. Ich wusste dass sie das hatte. »Ich backe eine paar Schokoladen-Chips-Plätzchen. Draco sagt das ist seine Lieblingssorte.«

Ich lachte dann, ein trockenes, schroffes Lachen und schielte flüchtig zu ihm. Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet und seine Wangen waren leicht rosa angehaucht. Ich schaute zurück zu Fleur und lächelte.

»Dann stell sicher dass du extra viele Schokoladen-Chips rein machst.« Schlug ich ihr vor. Aus den Augenwinkel sah ich dass sich sein Kiefer anspannte.

»Natürlich«, sprudelte sie hervor und zwinkerte den steifen jungen Mann zu. »Man kann nie genug Schokolade haben«, kicherte sie, ein typisches Fleur Kichern, wenn sie versuchte kokett und süß zu sein und Draco schaffte es ein sehr, sehr gezwungenes Lächeln in ihre Richtung zu werfen. Sie seufzte schwer und schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn zu mir »Du bist spät zu Hause.«

»Ich habe an meinem Politik Projekt gearbeitet.«

»Ich dachte das hättest du schon beendet«, antwortete sie nachdenklich »Letzte Woche oder so.«

Ich nickte »Das hab ich, aber ich wollte ein paar Korrekturen machen. Es fühlte sich noch nicht richtig an.« Ich verstummte kurz und ließ meinen Blick zu Dracos wandern »Es war eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung für eine Präsentation.«

Seine Augen weiteten sich nur ein bisschen, und ich war mir sicher, das ich die einzige war die diese kleine Bewegung bemerkt hatte. Fleur lachte einfach wie ein kleiner koketter Idiot weiter und sagte dann etwas von Plätzchen weiter backen. Ich hatte jedoch nicht vor mit dem abscheulichsten Mann, den ich jemals getroffen hatte, im Zimmer allein zu bleiben, also drehte ich mich ohne ein Wort um und machte mich auf meinen Weg in mein Schlafzimmer.

Als ich meine Tür öffnete und hinein trat, hielt ich in meiner Bewegung inne.

Ich schaute hinunter und sah eine Hand, viel größer als die meine, meinen Unterarm festhalten. Ich schaute hinauf und sah ihn im dunklen Gang stehen, seine grauen Augen weicher als ich erwartet hatte. Ich spürte bei der Berührung seiner leicht schwieligen Hand auf meiner Haut, ein flatterndes Gefühl in meiner Brust, aber verdrängte es.

»Kann ich dir helfen?« fragte ich ihn trocken.

»Ich bin nicht…ich bin nicht wegen ihr hier«, sagte er fast flüsternd mit sanfter Stimme »Ich…ich bin gekommen um dich zu sehen, ich hab nur…ich hab vergessen…-«

»Vergessen das Fleur hier wohnt?« unterbrach ich ihn scharf »Oh, okay, ist ja nicht so das sie dir letzte Woche ihre Nummer gegeben hat oder so. Okay.«

»Würdest du die Klappe halten«, zischte er und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen »Halt…halt einfach die Klappe, und hör mir zu…-«

»Würdest du meinen Arm los lassen?« schnauzte ich zurück und nickte in Richtung seiner Finger, welche immer noch um meinen Unterarm gewickelt waren. Ich lächelte ihn kalt an »Wir wollen doch nicht das du dich ansteckst.«

Sein Kiefer spannte sich wieder an und nach einem Moment ließ er los. Ich spürte ein seltsames Gefühl beim Verlust seiner Finger, die Haut dort kribbelte ein bisschen oder so was, aber ich ignorierte es erneut.

»Ich dachte du wärst Tod«, murmelte ich gedankenverloren und lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen »Träumen darf man ja.«

Sein übliches höhnisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht »Ich war ein paar Tage nicht in der Stadt.«

»Also schätze ich mal dass unsere Abmachung noch nicht beendet ist,« antwortete ich trocken.

»Ich bin hergekommen um mit dir zu reden.«

»Was gibt's denn zu bereden?«

»Ich hab, ich…«

»Ist mir egal«, unterbrach ich ihn und drehte mich um, um in mein Zimmer zu gehen »Genieß deine Schokoladen Plätzchen.«

Ich spürte wie sich seine Hand wieder um meinen Unterarm legte, dieses Mal nahe meines Handgelenks. Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und sah ihn da stehen, seine Augen verengt und wütend, sie brannten sich in mich. Er atmete schwer, er stand so nahe und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie viel größer als ich er war.

»Hör auf damit«, stieß er hervor, sein Blick verließ meinen nicht für einen Augenblick »Hör verdammt noch mal einfach damit auf.«

»Womit, Malfoy?« schnappte ich und funkelte ihn eisig an »Hör auf so eine Zicke zu sein? Ist es das was du sagen wolltest?« Ich schaute kurz runter auf seine Finger, welche ziemlich nahe an den meinen lagen. Ich verzog meinen Mund angewidert und riss meine Hand los »Fass mich nicht an.«

Er blinzelte »Wie bitte?«

»Ich hasse dich verdammt noch mal«, ich kochte innerlich »Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich niemals getroffen. Du machst mein Leben zur Hölle und doch bist du hier, stehst da und erwartest von mir nett zu dir zu sein?« ich lachte kurz auf »Du bist doch total verrückt.«

»Ich bin hergekommen um mich zu Entschuldigen«, knurrte er und lehnte einen Arm gegen den Türrahmen. Seine Brust war nahe an meiner und ich konnte sein One Million riechen »Ich bin hergekommen um mich verdammt noch mal bei dir, um mich für den Scheiß, den ich letztes mal gesagt habe, zu Entschuldigen, aber nein, du musst für jeden scheiß rum zicken.« Sein Kiefer spannte sich wieder an und er atmete weich durch seine Nase aus »Ich bin nicht mal hergekommen um sie zu sehen«, sagte er leise, viel sanfter als zuvor »Aber sie hat die Tür geöffnet, und…und -«

»Stell einfach sicher dass ich weg bin wenn du sie vögelst«, warf ich eisig ein, drehte mich weg, um zu gehen und die Tür zu zuschlagen. »Und räum' hinterher selber deinen Mist weg.«

Seine Hand war dann auf meiner Schulter, ergriff sie fest und riss mich aus meinem Zimmer. Er wirbelte mich herum und schob mich grob gegen die Wand neben meiner Tür, sein Körper war fast gegen den meinen gepresst. »Hör auf so zu tun, als würdest du mich kennen«, keuchte er schwer und heiser nahe meinem Gesicht »Du kennst mich nicht.«

»Du hast recht«, gab ich leise zurück »Ich kenn dich nicht -« ich unterbrach mich um mir über die Lippen zu lecken »Ich will…ich will dich auch niemals kennen.«

Wir waren beide still und schauten uns tief in die Augen. Mein Herz hämmerte wie wild in mir, und das kribbeln in meinem Bauch könnte Übelkeit sein, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Im Flur war nichts außer unsere schwere Atmung zu hören und ich war mir plötzlich wieder mehr als bewusst, wie viel größer als meiner sein Körper war. Ich konnte seine Hand spüren, die meine Schulter immer noch feste ergriff, ich konnte seinen männlichen Geruch riechen, der von seinem Hals aufstieg und konnte das leichte Aroma von Minze in seinem Atem riechen…

»Draco?«

Sein Körper war in Sekundenbruchteilen von meinem, als Fleurs Stimme erklang. Sein Blick, der viel sanfter war als zuvor, verweilte einen Moment auf meinem, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Ich stand da, gegen die Wand gelehnt, meine Beine zitterten leicht und mein Mund hing offen.

Was zum Teufel war gerade passiert? 

Fleur hatte am nächsten Morgen besonders gute Laute und als ich müde in die Küche schlurfte, summte sie gerade über eine zischende Bratpfanne vor sich hin. Es roch nach Eiern und Kartoffelpuffer. Sie schaute auf und strahlte mich an, als ich benebelt auf meinen üblichen Platz glitt.

»Guten Morgen«, trällerte sie, drehte sich wieder um, um die Eier und Kartoffeln weiter durch die Pfanne zu schieben »Hunger?«

Ich gähnte in meine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf »Nein, mir geht's gut, danke.«

Es entstand ein langer Moment de Schweigens und ich spürte die nervige Frage an meinen Gedanken nagen »Hattest du…eine schöne Nacht?«

Sie seufzte, straffte ihre Schultern zufrieden, drehte sich um und warf mir ein freudiges lächeln entgegen. »Oh ja…Ich hatte einen wundvollen Abend. Draco ist so…« sie unterbrach sich kurz, ihre Augen glitzerten »..er ist einfach so toll, weißt du? Ich kann es nicht mal erklären. Bei ihm habe ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch.«

Ich musste mir ein Augenrollen verkneifen und nickte stattdessen mit gespieltem Verständnis. In Wahrheit wusste ich nicht mal, wovon zur Hölle sie da redete. Wie konnte sie irgendwas Großartiges in diesen Mann sehen? Trotzdem nickte ich weiter, als ob ich ihre Ansicht für den abscheulichen, niederträchtigen, mich zur Weißglut bringenden Mann, den ich zerfleischen wollte seitdem ich das erste mal mit ihn geredet hatte, nachempfinden könnte. Und dennoch, als ich da saß und mir das Gegenteil einredete, wollte mir das Bild von Vorabend im Flur, von seinem wütenden Gesicht den meinem so nahe – sein Körper der praktisch an meinen gepresst war, nicht aus dem Kopf.

Ich runzelte die Stirn leicht, Verwirrung verdrehte immer noch meine Gedanken. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum er sich so benommen hatte, oder warum ich so reagiert hatte. Ich war von mir selbst entsetzt bei der Feststellung dass ich seinen Atem, den Duft seiner Haut und das Gefühl von dem weichen Material seiner Kleidung auf meiner Haut bemerkt hatte. Ich hatte diese Art Dinge bei Ron getan, als wir anfingen uns zu Verabreden. Die typisch, flirtenden kleinen Einzelheiten die Mädchen bei Männern beobachteten, wenn sie an ihnen interessiert waren.

Ich unterdrückte den Drang zu würgen.

Draco? Ich? Interessiert an ihm?

Hah.

»Hermine?«

Ich schaute auf und schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht »'Tschuldige…was war?«

»Gott«, sie lachte leicht, verdrehte die Augen und machte dann den Herd aus »Du bist mit deinen Gedanken immer wo anders. Ich hab dich gefragt was du von ihm hältst?«

»Von Mal… Draco?«

Sie kam zum Tisch, den Griff der Bratpfanne fest in ihrer zarten kleinen Hand und lud die Eier auf ihren Teller. »Mm«, bestätigte sie und setzte sich mir gegenüber. »Ich mein, ich weiß das du ihn kaum kennst - « Oh Gott, wenn sie wüsste. Wenn sie nur die Hälfte davon wüsste. »Aber ich meine, ich würde gerne deinen Eindruck über ihn hören.«

»Du weißt was ich von ihm halte«, antwortete ich trocken »Ich denke er ist ein Idiot. Er scheint ein Arschloch zu sein.«

Das größte Arschloch der Welt, mahnte ich mich selbst.

»Oh, komm schon«, sie lächelte leicht und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Essen »Er ist wirklich ein Schatz. Er blieb ungefähr für zwei Stunden, nachdem du im Bett warst.«

Ich zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch »Nur für zwei Stunden? Ich war überzeugt davon, das er die Nacht hier verbringt.«

»Ich hab ihn dazu eingeladen«, sie seufzte enttäuscht »Aber er hat irgendwas davon gesagt, dass er früh aufstehen muss oder so. Ich schätze das ist okay für mich. Ich meine er hat gesagt das er mich wieder anrufen wird.«

»Großartig.«

Sie kaute einen Momentlang leise vor sich hin, ihr Blick auf ihren Teller gerichtet. Schließlich schaute sie auf und ein neckisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus »Gott, er lässt mich in Flammen aufgehen, Hermine. Du hast ja keine Ahnung.«

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, bereit eine witzige und sarkastische Bemerkung von mir zu geben, aber meine Antwort wurde von dem Klang meines Handys unterbrochen, das in der Tasche meines Kaputzenpullis vibrierte. Ich zog es raus und schaute aufs Display.

Na toll.

»Wer ist das?« fragte Fleur kauend und ihr neugieriger Blick wanderte zum Handy in meiner Hand.

Dein sexy Schätzchen, wollte ich schnauzen. Aber ich hielt mich zurück und versuchte stattdessen mein bestes, den mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck zu kontrollieren, der drohte meine Züge zu zieren. »Ein Freund«, antwortete ich vorsichtig, mein Blick weiter auf das Display gerichtet.

»Ein Freund, huh?« Fleurs Stimme war neckisch und anzüglich »Seit kurzem verschwindest du oft, um Zeit mit einen namenlosen Freund zu verbringen, Hermine. Warum sagst du mir nicht die Wahrheit – wer ist er?«

»Er ist niemand«, gab ich monoton zurück. Eigentlich war es keine Lüge, zumindest in meinen Augen. Malfoy war ein niemand für mich. Aber ich wusste das war nicht Antwort genug für Fleur, also erklärte ich genauer »Er ist nur der Typ mit dem ich an einem Projekt arbeite.«

»Das ist alles?«

»Das ist alles.«

»Oh, boo«, sie seufzte, ihr Mund enttäuscht verzogen »Ich dachte du hättest endlich jemand neues kennen gelernt.«

»Das kann dauern«, murrte ich und schob das Handy zurück in meine Tasche »Jedenfalls, ich muss jetzt los…und mit ihm daran arbeiten.«

Sie nickte und beendete ihr Frühstück. »Irgendeine Idee wann du zu Hause sein wirst?«

Ich stand auf, mein Blick müde und nach unten gerichtet »Das weiß nur Gott allein.« antwortete ich mit einem traurigen Seufzer. Und das stimmte. Nur Gott alleine wusste, wie lange mich das Arschloch heute beschäftigen würde. Die nächsten Worte kamen nur in einen leisen murmeln aus meinen Mund »Bete für mich.«

Fleur runzelte die Stirn »Was?«

Ich seufzte »Nichts.«

Ich war mir nicht sicher was merkwürdiger war als ich bei Draco angekommen war, die Tatsache, dass er noch kein Wort mit mir gesprochen hatte seitdem ich da war oder die Tatsache, dass er doch wirklich Kleidung trug anstatt nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet hier rumzuhängen, wie er es normalerweise tat. Ich kam rein und er hatte nicht mal ein Hallo genuschelt, stattdessen stand ich unbeholfen und ruhig rum, und wartete darauf dass er mit mir redete. Schließlich machte ich ja seine Hausarbeit/Forderungen, oder nicht?

Er saß auf der Couch, rauchte und las ein Magazin das in seinem Schoss lag, seine Finger blätterten jede Seite gemächlich um. Ich konnte nicht aufhören auf seine Finger zu starren – sie waren seit der Nacht zuvor als sie die sensible Haut meines Handgelenks berührt hatten in meinen Gedanken eingeprägt.

Reiß dich zusammen.

Er drückte den Rest seiner Zigarette neben sich in den Aschenbecher, ein leicht zischendes Geräusch entstand dadurch und hob seinen Kopf ein klein wenig.

»In der Spüle stehen dreckige Teller.«

Er sprach kein weiteres Wort, und ich wusste, das war weil er annahm dass ich nun wissen würde, dass es meine Aufgabe war sie zu reinigen. Ich nickte zu mir selbst und schlenderte zur Küche rüber. Ich sah einen Berg von Tellern, überzogen mit widerlichen Resten und undefinierbaren Nahrungspartikeln, und unterdrückte ein Würgen. Aber als mein Blick auf die Silberne Vorderseite der Spülmaschine unter der angrenzenden Arbeitsplatte fiel, überkam mich Erleichterung.

Seine Stimme hallte erneut durch den Raum und als sie es tat, wünschte ich, ich hätte sie nicht gehört. »Die ist kaputt.«

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ruckartig in seine Richtung und erwartete sein schrecklich dummes Grinsen zu sehen, aber er schaute immer noch durch das Magazin das er locker auf den Knien liegen hatte. Ich schaute schnell zurück zur Spüle, Entsetzen überkam mich bei dem Gedanken seine Teller per Hand säubern zu müssen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, schluckte den Kloß in meinen Hals runter und ging langsam zur Spüle rüber. Eine Flasche Spülmittel und ein Schwamm lagen neben dem Wasserhahn. Ich nahm den Schwamm zögernd, drehte den Hahn auf und hielt ihn unter das heiße Wasser.

»Du streitest dich mit mir nicht darum?«

Ich zuckte zusammen, schaute über meine Schulter und sah Draco locker an der Küchentheke lehnen, sein Blick leer und teilnahmslos. Ich spürte das selbe kribbeln wie letzte Nacht zügig in meiner Brust und meinen Bauch aufsteigen, aber entschied mich wie immer es zu ignorieren und drehte mich wieder zu Spüle um.

»Hat mich bisher ja auch nicht weiter gebracht«, antwortete ich leise, nahm einen Teller vom Stapel und wischte am widerlich verkrusteten Essen »Außerdem,« ich unterbrach mich und legte den sauberen Teller zur Seite »Habe ich keine Wahl.«

Der Raum war für einen Moment wieder mit Schweigen gefüllt.

»Hat sie irgendwas gesagt?« hörte ich sein leises Murmeln nach einer langen Pause, und ich fühlte wie sich eine unidentifizierte Übelkeit in meiner Magengegend ausbreitete.

Ich holte scharf Luft »Hat sie irgendwas worüber gesagt?«

»Über mich. Letzte Nacht.«

Ich schrubbte das innere eines Glases, welches eine hell rosa Farbe am unteren Rand beschmutze. Es war höchstwahrscheinlich Erdbeer Nesquik. Ich hätte mir am liebsten selbst für das Wissen eine reingehauen – das ich mich an seine kleinen Lebensmittelvorlieben erinnerte. Ich stellte das saubere Glas zur Seite. »Was spielt das für eine Rolle?«

»Weil ich es wissen will.«

»Ja, hat sie.«

Eine weitere lange Pause entstand.

»Was hat sie gesagt?«

Ich drehte mich schwer seufzend um und schaute ihn an. Seine grauen Augen waren Aufmerksam auf mich gereichtet, etwas das er seit neusten öfters tat und das verunsicherte mich »Sie sagte das du für ein paar Stunden geblieben bist und dann abgehauen bist.« Ich ließ das kleine Detail aus, das sie dachte dass er so ein Schatz wäre und dass seine Sexiness sie innerlich explodieren ließe. Allein der Gedanke daran löste einen Würgereiz bei mir aus.

Seine dunklen Augenbrauen zog er anscheinend überrascht nach oben »Sie hat nicht gesagt dass wir gevögelt haben?«

Ich blinzelte langsam und schaute ihn einen Moment lang stumm an, diese schreckliche Übelkeit verschlimmerte sich. Hatten sie gevögelt, und sie hat mich angelogen? Oh Gott, der Gedanke das sie, das er, in meinen – ich schüttelte ihn ab und schluckte schwer »Hast…hast du?«

Die Emotionen in seinen Augen waren unlesbar, ich konnte normalerweise eine Art von Ekel, Abneigung, Wut, Ärger ect. darin erkennen, aber dieses Mal hatte ich Schwierigkeiten zu entziffern was hinter seinem dicken Schädel vorging. »Nein.« sagte er schließlich »Ich musste zu Hause sein.«

Warum zur Hölle fühle ich Erleichterung? Ich schnaubte, drehte mich zurück zu den Tellern und schüttelte den Kopf. Meine Hände zitterten als ich nach einem weiteren Teller griff. »Und ich dachte das war nur eine Ausrede.«

»Bitte, ich wollte«, brummte er, »aber ich musste heute am frühen Morgen Besorgungen mit meinen Cousin machen.«

Ich war still nachdem er das gesagt hatte. Ich wollte nicht an seinen Cousin erinnert werden, weil der Gedanke an seinen Cousin Erinnerungen an den Nagellack Zwischenfall hervorbrachte, und die noch schlimmere und unglaublich verwirrende Konfrontation letzte Nacht in meinem halbdunklen Flur.

»Wir…wir stehen uns sehr nahe«, sprach er langsam und schnitt damit durch die bedrückende Stille. Seine Stimme war sanfter, wie letzte Nacht und sein Ton haute mich um »Das ist was ich dir letzte Nacht sagen wollte, bevor du dich in die verrückte Zicke verwandelt hattest.«

Ich starrte wütend runter auf den Teller in meiner Hand und schrubbte fester über die Oberfläche. »Nun, entschuldige dass ich sauer bin«, schnauzte ich verärgert »Ich werde nicht regelmäßig eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung für ein menschliches Wesen genannt.«

»Ich war wütend«, antwortete er geradeheraus »Du hättest den Scheiß letzte Nacht auch nicht zu mir sagen müssen.«

»Ich hatte allen Grund diese Dinge zu dir zu sagen«, erwiderte ich kühl, legte den Teller zur Seite und ergriff hastig einen neuen.

»Hör zu«, ich hörte ihn schwer seufzen »Ich bin sehr beschützend was ihn angeht, denke ich. Er ist mein bester Freund. Du hast mit einer seiner Sachen rumgespielt und ich-…fuck, ich weiß auch nicht, das hat mir einfach nicht gefallen.«

»Das hat dir nicht gefallen«, wiederholte ich sarkastisch und drehte mich zu ihm um »Ach wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.«

Er schaute mich sauer an, sein Blick verfinsterte sich nur leicht und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich wütend nach unten. »Hör auf so verdammt schwierig zu sein«, knurrte er verärgert »Ich versuche hier normal mit dir zu reden.«

»Ich will nicht dass du normal mit mir redest«, erwiderte ich giftig »Ich will das du mich verdammt noch mal in ruhe lässt. Wir beide Hassen einander und ich denke das es das Beste ist, wenn wir uns aus den Weg gehen.«

Er schwieg, seine Augen bewegten sich schnell hin und her beim Versuch mich zu lesen. Oh ja, hab ich es endlich in deinen dicken Schädel gekriegt? Ich fühlte Stolz in mir aufsteigen und drehte mich wieder zur Spüle, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen als ich mit meiner Arbeit weiter machte.

»Du machst das nicht richtig.«

Ich drehte mich, um auf seine trockene Beobachtung zu antworten, aber hatte keine Zeit, weil er innerhalb von Sekunden neben mir stand. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch als ich ihn ansah und hielt in meiner Bewegung inne. »Wie bitte?«

Er griff nach vorn und nahm einen der Teller die ich gerade gesäubert hatte und wedelte ihn leicht vor mir. »Siehst du das? Das ist nicht sauber.«

»Du bist verrückt.« ich schüttelte mit den Kopf und starrte auf das fleckenlose weiße Porzellan »Das ist einwandfrei sauber.«

»Ist es nicht, da ist immer noch irgendein Scheiß an den Rändern«, fauchte er. Ich stellte fest dass sein Ton nicht mehr so sanft war wie noch vor einigen Minuten und ich fragte mich ob der Grund dafür daran lag, das ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er sich von mir fernhalten soll. Dass ich ihn hasste. Obwohl er das schon wusste, er wusste es. »Und den Teller den du da hältst?« Er zeigte auf den Teller in meiner Hand »Du schrubbst ihn noch nicht mal richtig.«

Ich blinzelte verwirrt auf den Teller und dann auf den Schwamm »Was redest du da für einen Mist? Richtig schrubben? Was kann man da schon falsch machen?«

»Man sollte meinen dass ein paar Teller zu waschen eine einfache Aufgabe ist«. sagte er böswillig, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte pure Wut wieder »Aber selbst das kriegst du nicht richtig hin.«

»Hau ab«, zischte ich und fuhr fort den Teller in meiner Hand mit den Schwamm zu bearbeiten »Ich wasche deine dreckigen Teller ohne mich zu beschweren. Du solltest dankbar dafür sein.«

Er antwortete nicht, sondern griff nach vorn und ergriff den Rand des Tellers in meiner Hand »Gib her«, fauchte er »Ich zeig dir wie man das richtig macht.«

»Nein«, schnappte ich verärgert und hielt den Teller eisern fest »Du wirst nicht versuchen mich zu erniedrigen. Sorry, wird nicht funktionieren.«

Sein Blick forderte meinen heraus, während er am Teller zog »Gib her.« Wiederholte er langsam.

Mein Blick hielt seinen stand »Nein.«

Er zog fester am Teller, was einen Ruck der Überraschung in mir auslöste und mich etwas nach vorne taumeln ließ. Ich zog zurück, was ein ziemlich dämliches hin und her ziehen, ähnlich dem Tauziehen, verursachte. Unsere Blicke schwankten kein bisschen, beide hart und herausfordernd.

»Lass los«, presste er hervor und zog fester, aber ich hatte nicht vor so einfach aufzugeben.

»Komm mal klar, verdammt«, erwiderte ich schwer atmend, weil es ziemlich anstrengend war den Teller so fest zu halten. Ich zog fester und er stieß ein verärgertes Geräusch aus, aber ich zog weiter.

»In Ordnung«, zischte er und ließt prompt los »Nimm ihn.«

Das Klang des Tellers der zu Boden fiel und zerschlug brach unseren Blickkontakt. Das Geräusch hallte durch die Stille und beide unsere Blicke wanderten langsam zu Boden, wo die weißen Scherben sich über die Fliesen verteilten.

»Du hast meinen Teller zerbrochen.« murmelte er und sah langsam zu mir auf »Du hast meinen Teller zerbrochen, verdammt scheiße.«

»Machst du Witze?« ich lachte laut auf »Du hast los gelassen.«

»Heb's auf«, forderte er mit gefletschten Zähnen »Heb's auf und stell sicher dass alles weg ist.«

»Soll das ein Scherz sein?« ich blinzelte ihn an »Das ist deine Schuld.«

»Heb es auf.« seine Stimme war gefährlich eisig, sein Blick erschreckend dunkel. Aber ich wollte nicht – konnte ihn nicht so leicht zu mir durchdringen lassen. Ich trat einen Schritt vor, mein Blick herausfordernd.

»Oder was?« spöttelte ich »Wirst du mich wieder gegen die Wand drücken?«

Seine Augen weiteten sich deutlich, Verwunderung und Wut überzogen seine Züge gleichzeitig. Ich hatte nur einen Moment um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu verstehen, weil er innerhalb dieses Moments nach vorne taumelte und mich schubste. Ich drehte mich, verlor den Halt und sah die Rand der Arbeitsplatte auf mich zukommen. Ich spürte einen kurzen Schmerz an meinen Kopf und dann erinnerte ich mich an nichts.

Ich musste Bewusstlos geworden sein. Als ich zu mir kam blinzelte ich erschöpft und durch meine verschwommene Sicht sah ich seine Figur über mich gelehnt. Ich stöhnte leise, der pochende Schmerz in meinen Kopf strahlte in meinen Nacken und Rücken aus. Ich blinzelte langsam weiter und versuchte dadurch etwas von meiner Benommenheit loszuwerden, um einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu werfen. Langsam wurde sein Gesicht klarer und ich fühlte Verwirrung in mir aufsteigen.

»Malfoy?« nuschelte ich benommen.

Der Schleier vor meinen Augen legte sich und seine Figur kam in klare Sicht – seine Haare, sein Gesicht, seine Augen. Ich schielte zu ihm rauf, verengte meine Augen und war bei seiner Ansicht total verdutzt. Ich murmelte seinen Namen erneut, meine Kehle trocken und mein Kopf pochte wie wild gegen den Fußboden.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte zu seinem Gesicht. Ich studierte die schwarzen Strähnen seiner Haare – sie sahen…anders aus. Und dann fand mein Blick seinen, diese unfamiliären brauen Augen. Ich öffnete meinen Mund langsam und die Frage verließ ohne jegliche Überlegung meinen Mund.

»Seit wann bist du Schwarz?«

-


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 - Blaise

Kleine bunte Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen, als ich erschöpft in das Gesicht, das nahe über dem meinen hing, blinzelte. Die Augen die zurück in meine starrten waren so anders, sie besaßen eine Sanftheit, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Diese Augen waren so anders, als seine. Augen die so kalt waren wie die Antarktis. So tief wie ein schwarzes Loch und doch gleichzeitig so traumhaft schön, dass sich jeder riskante Blick in ihnen verlor.  
Augen. Eiskalt. Lodernd. Grausam.  
Doch diese waren anders, sie waren dunkel und gleichzeitig hell, waren von einem warmen Braun durchzogen, was mich augenblicklich an geschmolzene Schokolade erinnerte.

Ich blinzelte zum wiederholten male und verzog das Gesicht wegen des pochenden Gefühls in meinen Hinterkopf. Ich erhob meinen Oberkörper und versuchte mich aufrecht hinzusetzen.

»Warte, warte, warte«, erklang die Stimme über mir, etwas höher als der tiefe Ton an dem sich meine Ohren gewöhnt hatten. Er lehnte sich runter zu mir, seine Lippen angespannt verzogen »Nicht so schnell, du hast dir den Kopf ziemlich heftig gestoßen.«

Ich nickte leicht verstehend und verlangsamte meine Bewegung. Ich setzte mich langsam und vorsichtig mit der Unterstützung der sanften Hand, die gegen meinen Rücken gepresst war auf. Ich stöhnte auf, als sich der Schmerz in meinen Kopf und Nacken verstärkte und massierte meine Schläfen mit schwachen Fingern.

»Willst du dass ich einen Krankenwagen rufe?« erklang die besorgte Stimme des unbekannten Mannes erneut, »ich kann, wenn nötig die Krankenhaus Rechnung bezahlen, wenn man die Umstände berücksichtigt…« er unterbrach sich und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, sein Blick wurde schärfer. Ich schaute in die Richtung in die er blickte und sah Draco, seine große Gestalt war in der Nähe der Couch sichtbar. Die Figur die vor mir kniete stieß einen scharfen, starken Seufzer aus »Oh, würdest du aufhören in der Ecke zu lauern und mir das verdammte Wasser bringen wie ich gesagt habe?«

»Du bist näher an der Spüle, hol es selber«, schnappte Malfoy und schaute düster drein »Und hör verdammt noch mal auf mit mir zureden als wäre ich ein Baby, Blaise.«

»Benimm' dich nicht wie ein scheiß Baby, dann werde ich dich auch nicht wie eines behandeln«, kam seine abgehackte Erwiderung. Er drehte sich wieder um und lächelte sanft und schwach zu mir runter. Sein Gesicht war so leicht identifizierbar, aber irgendwie sorgten die weicheren Züge, die dunkleren schwarzen Strähnen und der noch schlankere Körper für eine völlig andere Person vor mir. Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sein Lächeln von seinen vollen Lippen verschwand und Sorge in seinen Augen erschien. »Oh mein Gott.«

Dracos Stimme brach schroff und sauer durch die Luft »Hier ist dein scheiß Wasser.«

Die Schokoladenaugen wanderten zu Dracos ausgestreckter Hand, die Gefühle die darin schwammen wurden alarmierend unheilverkündend. »Da du gerade stehst könntest du auch ein Desinfektionsmittel und einen Waschlappen holen. Sie blutet.«

Meine Augen weiteten sich und meine Hand flog augenblicklich zu meiner Schläfe »Ich tu was?«

»Was?« spottete Draco und lehnte sich leicht runter.

»Sie blutet, Blödmann.«

»Tut sie nicht.«

»Tut sie wohl du Idiot. Gleich da an ihrem Kopf. Sieh hin.«

Draco beugte sich nahe runter zu mir und ich fing für einen Moment einen Hauch seines teuren Aftershaves auf, das ein unerwünschtes kribbelnd in meiner Brust auslöste. Sein Blick untersuchte meinen Kopf langsam, sein Mund angewidert verzogen.

»Ich sehe nichts«, murmelte er einen Moment später, sein Blick fing meinen für einen kurzen Augenblick. Ich erschauderte unfreiwillig, aber sobald sein Blick den meinen traf, schaute er woanders hin.

»Dann bist du blind, denn da ist verdammt noch mal Blut in ihrem Haar, Draco.«

»W…was?« eine fürchterliche Welle des Horrors überkam mich und mit einer schnellen Bewegung meines Handgelenks führte ich meine tastenden Finger durch meine Haarsträhnen. Und tatsächlich, im feinen Haar in der nähe meiner Schläfen fühlte ich verkrustetes Blut. »Oh m…mein Gott…«

»Scheiße.«

»Scheiße ist richtig«, die warmen braunen Augen vor mir verhärteten sich auf ein Neues und starrten Draco finster an, welcher betreten von einem Fuß auf den anderen tapste »Geh und hol ein Tuch um den Mist zu säubern.«

Dracos schwere Schritte verhallten im Badezimmer auf der anderen Seite der Hotelsuite, ihr Rhythmus hart und unregelmäßig auf den glatten Brettern des massiven Holzbodens. Blaise drehte sich zu mir, ein erneuter schwerer Seufzer verließ seine geteilten Lippen. Er lehnte sich leicht vor, seine schweren Halsketten machten leise klickende Geräusche gegen das Material seines schwarzen T-Shirts.

»Das tut mir wirklich leid«, er lächelte mich mitfühlend an »Wir können manchmal ziemlich heftig miteinander werden.«

Ich lachte leise und unbehaglich auf und ließ meinen Blick nach unten wandern. Ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern »Ist okay, ich weiß wie Geschwister sein können.«

»Mm« murmelte er »Aber so einen schwierigen Zwilling zu haben, ist dann doch etwas anderes.«

Zwilling?

Mein Mund klappte auf. Zwilling? Draco und Blaise waren Zwillinge?

Der Gedanke entkam meinen Mund »Ihr…ihr seit Zwillinge?« Verwirrung durchflutete mich.

»Ja«, Blaise lachte leicht, seine Augen glitzerten »Wusstest du das nicht?«

»Ich…ich wusste das er einen Cousin hat…aber er hat nie gesagt dass ihr Zwillinge seit.«

Blaise griff nach dem Glas Wasser, das Draco auf die Arbeitsplatte gestellt hatte und hielt es mir mit einer freundlichen Geste hin. Ich nahm es mit einer stockenden Bewegung meiner Hand, das kühle Glas fühlte sich beruhigend gegen das warme Fleisch meiner Handfläche an. Das Wasser, das meine Kehle hinunter lief fühlte sich sogar noch besser an und ich seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf.

Blaise lächelte »Besser?« er nahm mir das Glas ab als ich bejahte und stellte es zurück auf die Arbeitsfläche. Er drehte sich wieder zu mir, seine Augen funkelten amüsiert »Ich bin nicht mal überrascht, dass du nicht gemerkt hast dass wir irgendwie Verwandt sind. Aber dass du mich mit dem Idioten da verwechselt hast, als du zu dir gekommen bist, da wusste ich erst wie schlimm es um deinen Kopf stehen muss«, wieder lächelte Blaise und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. Er war ein so viel netterer Mensch als Draco, wie konnten sie da überhaupt verwandt sein?

Ich spürte, wie ich errötete »Die Augen…« ich verstummte, kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum und mied seinen Blick »Ich…ich meine eure Augen…sie sind so unterschiedlich und doch so gleich … In dem Moment.«

Blaise lachte kurz auf »Meine sind besser«, er lachte erneut auf und grinste mich neckisch an »Aber das gehört nicht zur Sache. Du hast dir ziemlich heftig den Kopf gestoßen…« er unterbrach sich und verzog das Gesicht, als sein Blick auf die empfindliche Stelle über meiner Schläfe wanderte »Bist du sicher, dass du nicht ins Krankenhaus musst?«

»Mir geht's gut«, murmelte ich und spielte verlegen mit meinen Händen in meinen Schoss. Ich spürte wie ich erneut errötete und entschied mich dafür, den Blickkontakt mit dem Schlanken jungen Mann mir gegenüber zu vermeiden. »Ich bin…uh, nur ziemlich tollpatschig.«

Ich hörte Blaise schnauben, schaute zu ihm auf und sah dass er seine dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen hatte. Seine dünnen Schokoladenfarbgenen Arme waren locker vor seiner Brust verschränkt und er schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß bereits was passiert ist, Hermine. Du musst nicht für ihn Lügen.«

Ich blinzelte »Du…du kennst meinen Namen?«

»Natürlich tu ich das«, antwortete er fest »Draco kann nicht sehr lange Geheimnisse vor mir bewahren. Ich weiß schon seit Tagen von dir«, er lächelte leicht »Ich bin übrigens Blaise.«

Ich spürte erneut Verwirrung in mir aufsteigen, als ich sein Gesicht studierte »Also weißt du….weißt du alles?«

Er nickte »Ja, und um ehrlich zu sein, als er mir gesagt hat dass er einen weiblichen Freund hat, hab ich ihm das nicht abgekauft«, er grinste mich an, sein Blick huschte flink über meine Form »Aber jetzt wo ich dich sehe, weiß ich das er die Wahrheit gesagt hat.«

WAS? Was?

Ich leckte mir über meine plötzlich trockenen Lippen. Ich musste vorsichtig mit dem sein was ich sagte. Ich durfte nicht überreagieren, ich durfte keine Szene machen, ich durfte nicht vorschnell urteilen. Ich atmete ruhig durch meine Nase und traf zögernd Blaise' Blick »Er…er hat dir erzählt wir wären Freunde?«

Blaise runzelte die Stirn »Seid ihr das nicht?«

»Ich…« Was zur Hölle sollte ich dazu sagen? Ich entschied mich die Sache vorsichtig anzugehen »…ist das alles was er gesagt hat?«

»Nur, dass er dich getroffen hat als er sein Auto geparkt hat«, fuhr er fort, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen »Dass er ein Mädchen getroffen hat, mit dem er gerne abhängt. Ich hab ihm zuerst nicht geglaubt.« Er unterbrach sich und lachte leise. Sein Blick traf meinen für einen Moment und beobachtete mich aufmerksam für einen Augenblick »Aber jetzt wo ich dich gesehen habe, stell ich fest das du nicht die typische Nummer bist die er mit nach Hause bringt.«

Ich spürte etwas in mir – etwas warmes und brennendes, verglühte mein Innerstes. Ich war wütend. Ich würde ihn in… in Stücke zerreißen, wenn ich die Chance dazu bekam. Wie konnte er es wagen seinen eigenen Cousin... Zwilling! anzulügen, verdammt noch mal? Wie konnte er es wagen, seinem Zwilling nichts von der Arbeit zu erzählen, zu der er mich per Sklavenvertrag gezwungen hatte…

»Freunde«, das Wort entkam meinen Lippen mit einer erschreckenden Taubheit.

Draco tauchte dann mit einem hellblauen Waschlappen in der Hand auf. Sein Gesicht noch mit der gleichen Verärgerung überzogen mit der er den Raum verlassen hatte, aber als ich meinen Kopf langsam drehte um ihn anzuschauen, huschte ein Blick der Verwirrung über seine Züge.

»Ich hab Hermine hier gerade von eurer geheimen Freundschaft, die du versucht hast vor mir zu verheimlichen, erzählt.« Dracos Ausdruck verblasste langsam von Verwirrung zu Erkenntnis zu etwas das wie Schuld? aussah.

»Oh.«

»Ja«, begann ich langsam, mein Blick vernichtend auf Dracos gerichtet »Ich hatte fast unsere Begegnung auf dem Parkplatz vergessen.« Er sagte nichts, ich legte meinen Kopf ein wenig schief und lächelte ihn mit einer aufgesetzten Lieblichkeit, von der ich wusste das er sie durchschaute an. »Dein Zwilling hier ist überrascht, das du es geschafft hast so gut mit einem Mädchen befreundet zu sein.«

»Gib mir den Lappen«, forderte Blaise' strenge Stimme scharf und riss das weiche Material förmlich aus der steifen Hand seines Zwillings. Er beugte sich dann vor, seufzte schwer und drückte den Lappen vorsichtig gegen meine Schläfe. Er schaute flüchtig zu der stillen Figur hinter sich auf »Hast du das Desinfektionsmittel?«

Draco trat betreten von einem Fuß auf den anderen, hustete leise und zuckte mit den Schultern »Da ist keins.«

»Was?« schnauzte Blaise und zog seine dunklen Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen »Was meinst du mit, da ist keins?«

Draco giftete seinen Zwilling sauer an »Das bedeutet dass da keins ist, Blaise. Herr Gott noch mal.«

»Na großartig«, zischte Blaise, lehnte sich zurück und begutachtete die Wunde am meinem Kopf besorgt. »Wenn sich die Wunde entzündet, ist es deine verdammte Schuld.«

»Es ist nicht meine verdammte Schuld, wenn die hier den Scheiß nicht haben.«

»Nein, aber es ist deine Schuld das sie überhaupt blutet«, knurrte Blaise »Und du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass sie versucht hat, für dich zu lügen.«

Dracos Augen weiteten sich leicht und sein überraschter Blick fiel auf mich »Sie hat was?«

»Ganz recht«, fuhr Blaise verärgert fort und bemerkte den intensiven Blick den Draco mir gab nicht »Wie eine misshandelte Ehefrau. Ist das nicht süß, Draco? Dass dieses arme Mädchen versucht hat wegen deinem Temperament zu lügen?«

Dracos Mund öffnete sich langsam, Schuld, Enttäuschung und Unglauben tanzten in seinen Augen »Ich…«

Blaise seufzte »Halt einfach die Klappe«, seine Hand wischte immer noch behutsam über meine Wunde. Er stoppte und lächelte mich leicht an »Ich glaube ich hab alles Blut erwischt. Tut dein Kopf sehr weh?«

Ich hob meine Hand und drückte mit zitternden Finger gegen die empfindliche Haut dort, zuckte leicht zusammen und lächelte ihn schwach an »Ist nur ein wenig empfindlich, das ist alles.«

»Nun«, er räusperte sich »Ich verspreche dir dass wir das wieder gut machen. Ich werde das größte Steak Gericht für heute Abend zum essen liefern lassen und…«

»W…was?« ich lachte verlegen und unterbrach Blaise somit. Ich schüttelte den Kopf schnell »Nein…nein, nein, das musst du nicht. Mir geht's gut, versprochen.«

»Du musst es uns irgendwie wieder gut machen lassen.« Blaise schaute mich flehend an und warf flüchtig einen bösen Blick zu seinen Schweigsamen Zwilling, Cousin, was auch immer, »Da mein Zwilling so ein verdammter Barbar ist.«

»Das ist nett von dir.« Ich lächelte ihn an »Aber ich kann nicht zum Essen bleiben. Ich muss für eine Prüfung lernen.«

Blaise runzelte die Stirn und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Kurz darauf leuchteten seine Augen auf »Ich hab's«, gab er grinsend bekannt »Draco und ich gehen morgen Abend ins Karma. Und du kommst mit uns mit.«

»Was?«

Dracos ungläubige Stimme brach durch die Luft, die Überraschung war deutlich heraus zu hören. Blaise' Blick verfinsterte sich als er aufschaute.

»Du hältst deinen Mund«, fauchte Blaise, »nachdem was du getan hast, kannst du von Glück reden, das sie uns nicht verklagt…«

»Blaise, das ist süß..« begann ich langsam »Aber das kann ich nicht machen.«

Und das stimmte. Ich konnte nicht. Das Karma war mit vier Etagen und 3 verschiedenen Bars einer der angesehensten Nachtclubs in der Stadt. Es war nahezu unmöglich da rein zu kommen, also stellte sich mir die Frage wie zum Teufel diese Zwillinge im Stande waren dort Zugang zu erlangen.

»Unsinn«, lächelte Blaise »Das wird lustig. Außerdem…« er verstummte und legte den rot verschmierten Lappen auf die Arbeitsfläche »Will ich dich besser kennen lernen.«

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns zuckte ich mit den Schultern »Ich meine…ich schätze das ist okay. Wenn du sicher bist…«

»Dann ist es abgemacht. Wir gehen morgen Abend so gegen neun.«

Draco stöhnte »Du willst mich wohl verarschen…«

»Draco«, warnte Blaise scharf »Halt deine große Klappe.«

Ich stand langsam auf, meine Beine fühlten sich durch die plötzliche Bewegung wackelig an. »Ich sollte jetzt gehen.«

Blaise half mir beim aufstehen und hielt mir einen Arm hin während ich mein Gleichgewicht suchte. »Wo wohnst du?«

»In der Nähe von Kings Cross.«

Blaise Augen weiteten sich leicht »Bist du her gefahren?«

»Nein«, gab ich zu und senkte meinen Kopf. Ich konnte Dracos brennenden Blick auf mir spüren »Aber ich lauf gerne, das ist schon in Ordnung.«

Sein Mund klappte auf »Du bist hier her gelaufen?«

»Das ist in Ordnung, wirklich…«

»Nein.« Unterbrach er mich entschieden »Nein, das ist nicht in Ordnung, Hermine. Bist du total verrückt? Es ist kalt und dunkel draußen. Ich geh und besorg dir ein Taxi…« er unterbrach sich und giftete Draco wütend an »Und du. Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit dir? Denkst du das ist in Ordnung ein Mädchen soweit laufen zu lassen? Was zum Teufel, Draco?«

»Halt den Mund«, brummte Draco und rieb sich verärgert über den Kopf »Halt…einfach den Mund – Ich…«

»Du was?« fauchte Blaise »Ich bin gerade total angewidert von dir, Draco. Ich kann nicht mal glauben das du…«

»Schön«, unterbrach er schnell wütend »Schön, ich bin ein Idiot. Ich hab's verstanden, Herr Gott noch mal, Blaise,…halt einfach die…die Klappe.« Er atmete langsam schwer aus und drehte sich zu mir um. »Ich besorg ihr ein Taxi.«

»Gut.« Blaise drehte sich dann auch zu mir und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Es war in dem Augenblick beruhigend und ich genoss das Gefühl. »Bist du sicher dass du in Ordnung bist? Wenn du doch ins Krankenhaus musst, zögere bitte nicht uns anzurufen.«

»Versprochen, aber mir geht's gut«, versicherte ich ihm.

»Okay«, er lächelte sanft.« Ich sehe dich dann morgen Abend?«

Draco presste sich dann an uns vorbei und lief geradewegs auf die Tür zu, bevor er über seine Schulter hinweg zu mir schaute. Sein Blick war fast unlesbar »Kommst du?«

Ich folgte ihm nach einem Moment und lief im sicheren Abstand hinter ihm her. Ich konnte nicht glauben dass ich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt Angst vor ihm hatte, aber er hatte mir praktisch eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasst. Als ich Blaise ein auf Wiedersehen rufen hörte, sah ich wie Dracos großer Körper an der Tür stehen blieb, sein Rücken immer noch zu mir gekehrt. Nach kurzem Schweigen trat ich einen Schritt vor um an die Tür zugelangen.

»Ich…« seine Stimme war dick, rau und angeschlagen »Ich musste ihn anlügen.«

»Genau«, schnappte ich, meine Hand lag unbeweglich auf der Türklinke »Was auch immer.«

»Hier«, sagte er nach einen Moment, ich schaute kurz runter und sah ein Bündel Scheine in seiner Hand. Seine grauen Augen schauten in meine und es lag eine seltsame Sanftheit in ihnen. »Für das Taxi.«

Mein Blick haftete einen Moment lang auf dem Geld, bevor ich eisig in das Gesicht nahe dem meinen starrte »Ich brauch dein Geld nicht.«

»Bitte«, schnaubte er und rollte mit den Augen »Du kannst dir kaum was zu Essen leisten, ganz zu schweigen von einem Londoner Taxi. Nimm es verdammt noch mal einfach.«

Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe und nahm dann langsam das Geld. Als meine Finger sich um die glatten Scheine legten, streiften meine Fingerspitzen gegen seine und wir beide erstarrten. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich ein leises Keuchen aus seiner Kehle kommen hörte, aber ich entschied mich es zu ignorieren. Ich räusperte mich unbehaglich, stopfte das Geld in meine Tasche und drehte mich um, bereit zu gehen. Aber eine Hand um mein Handgelenk stoppte mich und ich erstarrte. Ich schaute runter und sah Dracos große Hand um mein Handgelenk gewickelt und drehte mich zu ihm um, totale Verwirrung war ihn meinen Augen zu lesen. Draco starrte sanft zurück und ich sah etwas was ich den Augen seines Zwillings gesehen hatte – Sorge. Er schluckte schwer und seine grauen Augen wanderten langsam zu der stelle an der ich geblutet hatte. Er hob langsam seine andere Hand und führte sie zu meinem Gesicht, ein Schauer durchlief jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über meine Wange, seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Ebenso schnell wie es passiert war, fiel seine Hand zur Seite. Er drehte sich um und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Ich stand wie versteinert, mit offenem Mund und einer Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen da. 

Die Räumlichkeiten meiner Wohnung am nächsten Abend zu verlassen war mit Fleurs misstrauischen Blicken und schwerem Verhör außerordentlich schwierig. Es war für sie unverständlich, warum ich ein paar dunkle Jeans anstatt meiner üblichen Jogginghosen trug. Oder warum mein Haar ausnahmsweise mal gebürstet, offen und glatt war. Ich hatte hervorragend gelogen, und die Ausrede, dass ich heute Nacht mit Harry ausging war irgendwie glaubwürdig. Es war ebenfalls ein einfacher Ausweg, als sie forderte, dass ich sie einlud. Zwischen Fleur und Harry lag eine gewisse Bitterkeit, wegen einer betrunkenen Verunglimpfung die sie ihm Monate zuvor entgegen gespien hatte.

»Ich kann nicht glauben dass er sich immer noch darüber aufregt«, schnaubte sie von ihrer Position auf der Couch aus. Ich stoppte meinen hektischen versuch meine Schlüssel im Zimmer zu finden, um sie anzusehen. Ich seufzte schwer und zog eine Augenbraue ungläubig hoch.

»Du hast ihn Schwuchtel genannt.«

»Oh, meinetwegen«, erwiderte sie mit einem Augenrollen »Keiner versteht mehr Spaß.«

Meine Augen leuchteten auf, als ich meinen Schlüssel entdeckte. Ich hob ihn schnell auf, steckte ihn in meine Tasche, machte meine Jacke zu und zog ein paar Handschuhe an.

»Ich bin weg«, verkündete ich und wich ihren harten Blick aus. Es lag eine unangenehme Stille in der Luft, ich räusperte mich und leckte mir über die Lippen. »Ich, uh, ich weiß nicht wann ich nach Hause komme – «Ich räusperte mich erneut, »also musst du nicht aufbleiben und auf mich warten.«

Sie seufzte »Gut«, ihre Stimme klang gereizt. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen und nickte dann in Richtung des Wasserblauen Behälters, der neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand »Ich bleib einfach mit meinen guten Freund Mister Stracciatella Eiscreme hier«, sie stöhnte auf, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloss ihre Augen »Gott, ich bin solch ein erbärmliches Schwein.«

Ich verdrehte die Augen »Wenn du ein Schwein bist, bin ich ein verdammter Wal«, ich lächelte leicht und drehte mich zur Tür. »Amüsier dich gut, okay.«

Sie wedelte mit ihrer zarten kleinen Hand in der Luft herum und forderte mich somit auf endlich zu verschwinden. Und das tat ich dann auch.

Blaise hatte mich mit einer nahezu identischen Kopie von Dracos Auto abgeholt, aber sein Auto hatte den mikroskopisch kleinen »Kratzer« nicht, den ich so brutal in Dracos Autotür geritzt hatte. Er parkte hinter dem Gebäude, was ich ein wenig seltsam fand und als ich auf den kalten Leder Sitz glitt, lächelte er mich freundlich, hinter einer großen Sonnenbrille, an.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und schaute flüchtig auf den leeren Rücksitz »Wo ist…«

»Der ist ein Arsch«, murmelte er, seufzte und fuhr auf die Hauptstraße. »Er trifft uns dort.«

»Braucht er mehr Zeit im Badezimmer?« stichelte ich leicht und grinste vor mich hin, als ein Bild von Draco im Badezimmer, wie er sich selbst aufpimpte vor meinem geistigen Auge erschien. Ich konnte es mir genau vorstellen – wie Draco nörgelnd, über jede kleine Unvollkommenheit auf seiner glatten Haut vor einem Spiegel, stand.

Ich unterdrückte ein Würgen.

»Du wärst Überrascht«, Blaise' Stimme unterbrach meinen Gedankengang und als ich zu ihm rüber schaute, zuckte ein kleines dezentes Lächeln an seinen Lippen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick grinste er vollends und warf mir einen Seitenblick zu. »Sag ihm nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt habe, aber er benutzt jedes Mal wenn wir ausgehen dieses Serum für seine Haare.«

»Er tut was?«

»Ja«, kicherte er »Der Scheiß kostet 70 Pfund und er besteht darauf es zu benutzen, weil es seine Haare glänzend macht«, er unterbrach sich, sah mich kurz an und lächelte dann, »ich meine, ich muss gerade reden, aber zumindest wird's von mir erwartet.«

Ich lehnte mich zurück, mein Mund stand vor Entsetzen, Humor und Verwirrung offen. Ich presste meine Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht lachen zu müssen.

»Schon okay«, stichelte Blaise' sanfte Stimme »Du kannst ruhig lachen.«

Das Lachen war laut und wahnsinnig, ich hatte seit Monaten nicht mehr so gelacht. Ich hatte nicht mehr so gelacht seit ich mit Ron zusammen war oder seit ich mit Harry zu einer kitschigen Theatervorstellung der Universität gegangen war, und es fühlte sich so großartig an. Und als Blaise mit einstimmte, kam ich nicht umhin festzustellen, das ich mich in diesen Moment, hier in seinem warmen Auto sitzend, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit glücklich fühlte.

-


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 - Restroom revelations

Als wir uns der Hintertür des Karmas näherten, rauchte Draco gerade gemütlich eine Zigarette und trug eine ähnliche Sonnenbrille wie sein Zwilling. Er hatte eine Hand in seiner Hosentasche, lehnte lässig an der Wand und vermittelte den Eindruck als würde ihm die ganze Welt gehören. Als wir uns ihm näherten und Blaise leicht in seine Richtung winkte, drehte er seinen Kopf und ich wusste das sein Blick auf mir ruhte, das er mich von oben bis unten musterte und mich, wie das sadistische Arschloch das er war, bewertete. Es lag ein unangenehmes Schweigen in der Luft, während er mich von hinter seiner schützenden Sonnenbrille anstarrte.

Er nahm einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette, atmete langsam aus und blies den Qualm in meine Richtung. »So willst du da rein?«

Die vertraute Wut begann in mir aufzusteigen, und ich ballte meine Hände in meinen Taschen zu Fäusten. Eine tröstende Hand legte sich auf meinen Arm und als ich runter schaute sah ich Blaise' lange Finger meinen Arm sanft berühren.

»Ignorier ihn«, beruhigte er mich »Er ist einfach nur beschissen drauf, weil seine Haare nicht genug glänzen.«

Dracos Kopf schnellte nach der urkomischen Bemerkung in die Richtung seines Zwillings, seine Zigarette hing starr zwischen seinen vollen Lippen. Er zog sie raus und verzog den Mund angewidert »Zumindest besitze ich anständige Klamotten«, schnappte er verärgert, er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf mich »Ich meine, besitzt du keine Stöckelschuhe oder so was? Einen Rock?«

»Ich habe keine Stöckelschuhe«, fauchte ich und trat einen Schritt vor, Wut durchströmte meine Adern mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit. »Und es friert draußen, warum zur Hölle sollte ich da also einen Rock tragen?«

»Weil Mädchen Röcke tragen«, antwortete er verächtlich »Weißt du denn überhaupt nichts?«

»Du bist die letzte Person von der ich einen Mode Ratschlag annehmen würde, Schmalzlocke.«

»Oh, der war gut.«

»Danke, dachte ich mir.«

»Bist du die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben um dir den auszudenken?«

»Nein, ich bin von Natur aus Clever.«

»Ich schätze das gleicht den Mangel in anderen Bereichen wieder aus.«

Ich trat erneut einen Schritt vor, mein Blick hart und mein Herz raste vor Wut. »Du verdammter Schei…«

»Oh, Herr Gott noch mal.« Blaise' Stimme war laut und kräftig, und unterbrach den erbitterten Streit zwischen seinem Zwilling und mir »Draco, hör auf so ein Arsch zu sein. Ich denke das Hermine großartig aussieht…« er unterbrach sich um seinen Blick über mich gleiten zu lassen und ich errötete. »Ich hab in der letzten Ausgabe der Vogue gelesen, das Schlicht IN ist. Die Jeans ist schick.«

Draco schaute finster drein, warf seinen Zigarettenstummel zu Boden und zerdrückte ihn mit seinen Schuh. »Ich bin nicht her gekommen um mich über die Scheiß Vogue zu unterhalten.« Er drehte sich zur Tür und riss sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf »Ich geh rein. Beendet ihr ruhig euer Gespräch.«

Innerhalb von Sekunden war er verschwunden und ließ Blaise und mich allein.

»Ich schätze er hat recht«, sagte Blaise schließlich »Wir sollten rein gehen.«

Er lächelte zaghaft, während er mir die Tür auf hielt. Ich biss mir leicht auf die Unterlippe und schaute zu ihm rauf »Du hattest unrecht mit dem was sein Haar betrifft, weißt du.«

»Mm?«

Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus »Ich konnte sehen wie sich der Mond darin Reflektierte.«

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als ein lautes Lachen seine Kehle verließ, seine schwarzen Haare streiften über das glatte Leder seiner Jacke »Lass uns gehen.«

Das Innere des Clubs war laut und unglaublich Schwül und der Geruch von Zigaretten, Parfüm und Aftershave lag schwer in der Luft. Während Blaise mich zu einen der oberen Balkone führte, von dem er behauptete, dass Draco und er dort Spezielle Sitzplätze hätten, machte ich Paare, Männer und Frauen aus, die sich wild zusammen unter der Neonbeleuchtung des Clubs bewegten. Ich erspähte ebenfalls den Teufel selbst vor mir auf einer roten Velours Couch sitzen, seine Beine waren leicht gespreizt und er hatte ein Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in einer Hand. Er hatte seine Sonnenbrille abgezogen und so konnte ich sehen, als er umher schaute und sein Blick den meinen traf. Ich spürte einen vertrauten Schauer über meine Haut wandern, der jedoch unglücklicherweise durch Ekel ersetzt wurde, als Blaise und ich uns näherten. Ein zierliches kleines blondes Ding, ähnlich wie meine Mitbewohnerin Fleur, presste sich an seine Seite. Ihre tief gebräunten, schlanken Beine waren Anmutig überkreuzt und streiften gegen die Seite seiner Jeans.

»Unfassbar«, Blaise beugte sich leicht zu mir runter »Nicht mal 5 Minuten hier und er hat schon eine kleine Nummer am Start. Einfach unfassbar.«

»Das ist Widerlich«, antwortete ich mit zitternder Stimme und vermied es in die Richtung von Draco und seinem Spielzeug zu schauen. Meine Stimme schwankte leicht und ich presste die Zähne aufeinander »Absolut ekelhaft.«

»Du gewöhnst dich dran«, er seufzte, setzte sich auf eine andere rote Couch und tätschelte den Platz neben sich. »Aber vergiss ihn – hier, setz dich. Lass mich dir einen Drink bestellen«, er lächelte leicht. »Was möchtest du?«

»Oh, ich uh…« ich räusperte mich. Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als mein Blick unfreiwillig zu Draco wanderte. Die kleine Blondine strahlte ihn von der Seite an und drückte mit ihre Manikürten Hand anzüglich auf seinen Oberschenkel herum. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und seine Lippen bewegten sich. Sie kicherte anmutig und ich konnte es von meinen Platz aus hören. Ich hätte Kotzen können. Stattdessen drehte ich mich zurück zu Blaise »Ich trinke nicht wirklich…«

Eine dunkle Augenbraue erhob sich hinter der immer noch vorhandenen Sonnenbrille auf Blaise' makellosem Gesicht und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten. »Wirklich?« als ich bejahend nickte, nickte er ebenfalls leicht »Okay, dann, also uh…Huh. Das ist so seltsam.« Er schaute kurz zu mir und berührte meinen Arm dann wieder sanft »Fühl dich nicht angegriffen oder so, es ist nur das Draco und ich ziemlich viel trinken wenn wir die Gelegenheit haben. Lass mich dir zumindest eine Cola oder so was bestellen.«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf »Nein, wirklich, Blaise. Mir geht's gut.« Aber mir ging es ganz und gar nicht gut, weil genau in diesem Augenblick Luzifer selbst seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Mädchen neben sich auf mich richtete. Und zuerst dachte ich dass er mit seinem Zwilling aus der ferne kommunizierte, aber als seine glühenden grauen Augen auf die meinen trafen, wusste ich das er mich anstarrte. Ich musste aufstehen, ich musste hier weg, weg von ihm. Er machte mich so verdammt Krank, wie er da saß, mit diesem Flittchen im Arm, von der ich wusste das er sie später vögeln würde und ich konnte es nicht ertragen noch länger in der Nähe zu sein.

»Genau genommen denke ich, dass ich Mal auf die Toilette muss«, kündigte ich Blaise an, stellte mich auf plötzlich ziemlich wackeligen Beinen hin und ließ meinen Blick zurück auf die schlanke Figur vor mir auf die Couch wandern. Blaise runzelte die Stirn leicht, lehnte sich vor und stützte einen seiner dünnen Arme auf sein Knie ab.

»Alles in Ordnung?« Sorge lag in seiner sanften Stimme und er machte Anstalten mit mir aufzustehen »Du siehst ein bisschen Blass aus, Hermine…lass mich mit dir mitkommen.«

»Nein, nein, mir geht's gut«, versicherte ich ihm mit einem kleinen Lachen und schluckte schwer um den aufsteigenden Klumpen in meiner Kehle zu unterdrücken »Ich hab heute nur viel Wasser getrunken, das ist alles.«

Er sah mich zweifelt an und kaute leicht auf seiner Unterlippe rum, aber nickte nach meiner Antwort »Wenn du sicher bist.«

»Ich komm zurück«, stichelte ich, mein Blick fing Dracos für einen Moment, bevor ich ihn schnell wieder zu Blaise abwendete. »Keine Sorge.«

Blaise' sanftes Lächeln brachte meiner verwundeten Seele ein wenig Erleichterung, aber ich kam nicht umhin das andere graue Augenpaar auf meinen Rücken zu spüren. Ich ließ meinen Blick schnell in diese Richtung wandern, aber ich würde nicht zulassen dass er dort verweilte. Ich traf Dracos Blick zögernd und bemerkte dass der übliche Hass in Ihnen nicht widergespiegelt wurde. Sein Blick wanderte langsam an mir auf und ab, bevor er wieder auf meinen traf und sich tief in meine Seele brannte. Als ich mich bückte um mein Armband für den oberen Bereich hier aufzuheben, sah ich wie Blaise auf etwas hinter mir schaute und ich wusste, er sah zu seinem Zwilling. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu mir und seine Lippen öffneten sich in Erkenntnis. Ich schnappte mir eilig meine Tasche und machte verzweifelt auf dem Absatz kehrt, um der unangenehmen Situation in die ich mich gebracht hatte zu entkommen.

Als ich mich durch die dichte Menge von Alkoholisierten Tänzern manövrierte, bekam ich das Bild von Draco und seiner blonden Freundin die flirtend auf der Couch saßen, nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich fühlte mich physisch Krank und ein Schmerz in meiner Brust entfaltete sich, der nur noch schlimmer wurde, als ich meine Gedanken wandern lies und Möglichkeiten heraufbeschwor die er und Miss Blondie genau in diesen Augenblick tun könnte. Als ich die Toilettenräume betrat, um mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen, kam mir in den Sinn das ich Eifersüchtig war.

Ich war Eifersüchtig.

Und es hatte mit Draco zu tun.

Draco, das größte Arschloch der Welt.

Draco, die abscheuliche Kreatur die Serum in ihr Haar schmierte – in seine Weißblonden verfluchten Haare!

Draco, der widerwärtige Mann, der mich in einen störenden Vertrag der persönlichen Sklaverei, wegen eines mikroskopisch kleinen Kratzers auf seinem teuren Auto gezwungen hatte.

Draco.

Reiß dich zusammen.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf schnell, der Kloß in meiner Kehle wurde größer, als ein Bild von seinen vollen Lippen, die sich gegen ihre glänzenden bewegten vor meinem geistigen Auge auftauchte. Er könnte sie in diesen Augenblick küssen, seine Hand in ihrem Nacken, seine Finger die mit ihren….

»Gott.« Ich stöhnte laut auf, drehte mich um und drückte meine Handflächen verärgert gegen meine Schläfen. Ich musste meine Gedanken schnell auf etwas anderes bringen, ich hätte nicht mit zu diesen dummen Club kommen sollen, ich hätte nein sagen sollen…

Ich verließ die Toilette eilig und ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke der Frauen darin. Ich musste verrückt ausgesehen haben, so wie ich da gestanden hatte, mit mir selbst redend und meine Hände in vermuteten Schmerz gegen meinen Kopf gedrückt. Es war mir jedoch egal, weil ich wusste, dass ich langsam dabei war meinen Verstand zu verlieren.

Und ich wusste, ich wusste einfach dass Blaise die Blicke zwischen seinen Zwilling und mir gesehen hatte. Er hatte gesehen wie mein Blick zu seinen Zwilling gewandert war, bevor ich mich zur Toilette aufmachte und weiß Gott was für ein Ausdruck in meinen Augen zu sehen war. Aber ich wusste in diesen Augenblick, das Blaise sich höchstwahrscheinlich bewusst darüber war, das irgendwas zwischen Draco und mir passierte. Ich wollte es nicht glauben.

Als ich mir erneut einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, verlangsamten sich meine Schritte. Ich wollte nicht wieder rauf auf diesen Balkon. Ich wollte nicht in seiner Nähe sitzen müssen, mit diesen verdammt selbstgefälligen Blick auf seinem hübschen Gesicht und seinen Arm locker um die zierlichen Schultern der Barbie die er umwarb gelegt. Ich wollte nicht neben Blaise sitzen müssen, von dem ich wusste, dass er sich freundlich mit mir Unterhalten würde mit dem Versuch mich besser kennen zu lernen – das Mädchen von dem Draco behauptete eine gute Freundin zu sein.

Ich wollte mich so sehr übergeben.

Als ich in die blendenden, bunten Lichter blinzelte, wurde ich durch einem festen Griff an meinem Arm gestoppt. Ich drehte mich schnell um, mein Herz raste bei dem vertrauten Gefühl der starken Finger um meinem Unterarm. Mein Atem stockte, als ich mich darauf vorbereitete das Gesicht desjenigen zu sehen der mich angehalten hatte.

»Hermine?«

Ich blinzelte, mein Mund trocknete aus, mein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich und Verwirrung stieg in mir auf. Meine Augen trafen auf ein paar scharfe, braune, nicht grau. Und die kurzen Haare und das dezente Lächeln auf den dünneren Lippen von der Person vor mir, bestätigten mir das es tatsächlich nicht die Person war, die ich zu verachten gelernt hatte. Diese Augen, waren dieselben Augen denen ich eine Woche zuvor im Supermarkt begegnet war.

»Viktor?... Viktor«, ich hätte mich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen können, das ich stocksteif da stand und seinen Namen wie eine tolle Idiotin wiederholte. Mein Mund trocknete aus und ich errötete, als sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Sag etwas du blöde Kuh.

»H-hi.«

Toll.

»Du erinnerst dich dieses Mal an meinen Namen.« Er beugte sich leicht vor und ein neckisches grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. »Ich bin erleichtert, Hermine.«

Ich schaute schnell zu Boden, meine Wangen immer noch gerötet und ich spielte verlegen mit meinen Händen. Ich fühlte mich vor diesem Jungen wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, mein Herz raste vor Scham und mein Hals fühlte sich außerordentlich trocken an. Ich konnte auch nicht aufschauen, weil ich wusste, wenn ich das täte, würde ich in seine netten braunen Augen schauen und ich würde sein einfach geschnittenes, braunes Haar und seine hübschen Gesichtszüge sehen. Obwohl ich wusste, das ein Teil von mir auch nicht aufschauen wollte, weil ich dann enttäuscht wäre scharfe, braune Augen, anstatt graue zu sehen, oder das seine Haare kurz waren und nicht Weißblond und verwegen...

Hör auf damit.

»Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen«, begann ich langsam, und bemühte mich meine Gedanken von dem anderen weniger liebenswerten Mann, der oben mit dem Blonden Flittchen auf der Couch saß, weg zu bekommen.

Setzt dir einen Fokus, Granger!

Ich fand endlich den Mut aufzuschauen und starrte Viktor mit neu gefundener Entschlossenheit direkt in die Augen. »Wie bist du reingekommen?«

Ein charmantes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus »Mein Kumpel ist Türsteher, er hat mich rein gebracht –«, er unterbrach sich und nickte in Richtung der Bar, sein Blick verließ den meinen nur für einen kurzen Augenblick »Und ich hab noch einen Freund der an der Bar arbeitet. So komm ich rein und bekomme Frei Getränke.«

Ich kaute leicht auf meiner Unterlippe und nickte verstehend »Das muss großartig sein.«

»Ist nicht schlecht«, er zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte leicht und schob seine Hände in die Vordertaschen seiner dunklen Jeans. Seine Augen glänzten neckisch, als er den Blickkontakt wieder herstellte. »Warum bist du hier? Kennst du auch einen Türsteher?«

»Nein«, ich lachte leise und schaute wieder auf meine Füße »Meine Freunde…« ich hustete leicht und schaute flüchtig auf »…Ich bin hier mit…ein paar Freunden. Sie, uhm…haben Beziehungen, schätze ich…«

Viktor nickte »Verstanden«, er räusperte sich leicht und schaute flüchtig in der Gegend herum, bevor er mir wieder zögernd in die Augen schaute. »Also, uh, möchtest du einen Drink oder so?«

»Oh.« Ich war einen Moment lang Still und schüttelte meinen Kopf dann schnell. »Oh, einen Drink…uhm,…ich trinke nicht wirklich.« Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander und schielte vorsichtig in die Richtung von Draco und Blaise. Viktor musste meinen Blick bemerkt haben, streckte seinen Arm fast unmerklich nach vorne und berührte meinen Unterarm leicht.

»Dann hole ich dir eine Cola«, er lächelte, seine Hand drückte ähnlich wie Blaise' tröstend gegen meine Haut. »Es ist nur ein Getränk. Außerdem, wie oft bekommst du die Chance auf ein kostenloses Getränk an einem Ort wie Diesem?«

Ich seufzte und ein zartes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen »Ja«, ich atmete langsam aus und zuckte mit den Schultern »Ich schätze du hast recht…« ich stockte und schaute zum Balkon wo ich mit Blaise gesessen hatte hoch »Lass mich nur kurz…lass mich meinen Freunden nur kurz Bescheid sagen.«

Er lächelte erneut und ich stellte fest, das ich sein lächeln auf eine Art mochte. Es war warm, freundlich und irgendwie schelmisch. Er beugte sich vor, sein Kopf näherte sich den meinen und ich spürte wie mir der Atem stockte. Seine Lippen näherten sich meinem Ohr und mein Körper versteifte sich, meine Augen weiten sich bei der plötzlichen intimen Geste leicht. Sein Atem streifte gegen meine Ohrmuschel als er zu sprechen begann »Lass mich nicht stehen, okay?«

Ich schluckte gegen dem Kloß in meinem Hals und nickte wie eine Idiotin »Na…na…natürlich n…nicht.« Ich lächelte unbeholfen und machte schnell kehrt. Als ich davon ging hätte ich mich am liebsten selbst geschlagen. Viktor dachte wahrscheinlich dass ich das unerotischste Mädchen war das er jemals getroffen hatte, mit meinen ungeschickten, steifen Bewegungen und meiner Unfähigkeit ein Wort ohne zu stottern zu sprechen. Ganz abgesehen davon, das 90% der weiblichen Besucher des Clubs in geschmeidigen Kleidern und High Heels gekleidet und ihre Lippen mit Lipgloss überzogen waren, während ich einfache enge dunkle Jeans, ein schlichtes Top und flache Schuhe trug. Ganz zu Schweigen von der Tatsache dass meine Lippen nackt waren, nur mit einem leichten Film Labello bedeckt.

Ich war ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Als ich die Treppe die zu den Balkonen führte rauf ging, sah ich wie Blaise' große, schlanke Form auf mich zu kam. Er hatte seinen dunklen Mantel an und seine Hände in den Taschen vergraben. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an und lief schneller. Er grinste als er mich sah, seine Augen immer noch hinter der abscheulich großen Sonnenbrille versteckt.

» Hermine«, grüßte er freundlich und berührte meinen Arm sanft »Da bist du ja. Ich hab angefangen mir sorgen zu machen…alles in Ordnung?«

»Ja.« Ich nickte mit einem aufgesetztem Lächeln »Ja, mir geht's gut…gehst du irgendwo hin?«

Er nickte bestätigend »Ich geh eine Rauchen. Willst du mitkommen?« er schaute leicht hinter sich und verzog das Gesicht genervt. Als er wieder zu mir schaute, war Verärgerung deutlich auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen. »Ich würde dich nur ungern mit Draco und seinem kleinen Spielzeug alleine lassen.«

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und schaute zurück zu der ebenso großen Figur, die immer noch auf dem Sofa saß. Dasselbe Blonde Mädchen war immer noch gegen seine Seite gepresst und streichelte mit ihrer zarten kleinen Hand, seinen Oberschenkel mit leichten, lässigen Bewegungen. Draco lächelte sie hin und wieder an, während er die ganze Zeit sein Glas zu den Lippen führte und die mittlerweile rote Flüssigkeit mit kleinen Schlücken trank. Seine Augen wanderten zu meinen und sein Blick bohrte sich intensiv in den meinen. Ich zwang mich wegzusehen und wendete meinen Blick auf den viel netteren und liebenswerteren Zwilling vor mir.

»Nein«, ich schüttelte den Kopf, räusperte mich und tapste von einem Fuß auf den anderen, darum bemüht, die Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen verschwinden zu lassen »Nein, ist okay. Ich bin her gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich unten einen Freund getroffen habe…« ich unterbrach mich und nickte in Richtung der Bar. Ich schaute flüchtig dort hin und sah Viktor alleine auf einen Barhocker sitzen und an seinem Drink nippen. »Er hat mich eingeladen was mit ihm zu trinken, also…«

»Er?« unterbrach mich Blaise scharf, mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn und die Mundwinkel leicht nach unten gezogen. Er presste seine Lippen leicht aufeinander und schaute kurz über seine Schulter hinweg zu seinem Zwilling, bevor er wieder zu mir schaute.

»Ja«, bestätigte ich mit einen lässigen Schulter zucken. Ich verdrehte meine Augen leicht und ein lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus »Nur ein Freund, Blaise.«

Er presste seine Lippen noch einem Moment länger leicht zusammen, bevor ein fast stummer Seufzer seine Lippen verließ »Wenn du das sagst«, er pausierte einen Moment »Du solltest es Draco sagen – es ist nicht gut beliebig lange aufgeteilt zu bleiben.«

Ich schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen »Ich bezweifle das Draco das interessiert.«

»Sag's ihm, Hermine«, seine Stimme war jetzt viel ernster, mit einem festen Ton, der darauf hinwies das er jedes Wort meinte »Texte mir wenn du mich brauchst, wir werden später ausmachen wo wir uns treffen.«

Er schlich weg, seine Beine Bewegten sich in schnellen, anmutigen Schritten und ich stand nun alleine da, ungeschützt vor Draco's heftigen Blick. Ich atmete einmal langsam tief durch, machte einen zaghaften Schritt nach vorne und versuchte genug Mut aufzubringen um mit ihm zu reden. Meine Beine machten nach und nach die notwendigen Schritte in seine Richtung. Ich hielt direkt neben dem Sofa an und schaute zu ihm runter. Ich war irritiert das er nicht einmal zu mir aufsah, während ich wie ein Idiot da stand.

»Mir wurde gesagt, das ich dir Bescheid geben soll, dass ich etwas mit einem Freund trinke«, meine Stimme fühlte sich in der dichten Luft des Clubs unwohl an. »Also…uh, ja. Das tue ich somit.«

Er antwortete nicht, sah mich nicht mal an. Das Blonde Ding an seiner Seite tat dies aber, ihr Blick war widerlich Boshaft, perfekt geschminkt und funkelte mich verärgert an.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und tapste von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während ich auf seine herum sitzende Form starrte. Er hob sein Glas, nahm einen erneuten tiefen Schluck und bewegte sein Bein weiter zu dem tiefen Rhythmus der dröhnenden Musik.

»Also ignorierst du mich jetzt?« versuchte ich es erneut, meine Stimme schwankte leicht, als sich Selbstvertrauen in mir aufbaute. »Dein Zwilling hat mich hergeschickt, um mit dir zu reden, weißt du. Ist nicht so das ich das tun wollte.«

Er antwortete wieder nicht, aber die Blondine presste sich noch näher an ihm, legte eine zierliche Hand gegen seinen Arm und drückte sanft und intim zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, ihre rosa scheinenden Lippen näherten sich seinem Ohr. Ich wusste dass sie ihn etwas zuflüsterte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick lehnte sie sich zurück, sein Kopf drehte sich langsam und sein Blick traf meinen.

»Tut mir Leid.« begann er, sein Akzent so dick wie immer und sein Gesicht Emotionslos. Die nächsten Worte die seinen Mund verließen, ließen mich fast vor Wut überschäumen.  
»Kenn' ich dich?«

-


	9. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8 - Drunken Inhibitions

»Tut mir Leid«, begann er, sein Akzent so dick wie immer und sein Gesicht emotionslos. Die nächsten Worte die seinen Mund verließen, ließen mich fast vor Wut überschäumen.  
»Kenn' ich dich?«

»Tut mir Leid«, begann er, sein Akzent so dick wie immer und sein Gesicht emotionslos. Die nächsten Worte die seinen Mund verließen, ließen mich fast vor Wut überschäumen.  
»Kenn' ich dich?«

Mein Mund klappte auf und das Atmen würde plötzlich schwieriger. Ich wusste nicht ob ich träumte oder nicht, weil in diesen Augenblick mein Sklavenhalter, mit dem ich zu diesen verdammten Club gekommen war, so tat als ob er nicht wüsste wer ich war.

Ich trat langsam zurück und schaute ihn mit verengten Augen an »Was?«

Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und ich sah wie seine Finger träge über den nackten Oberarm der Blondine führen. »Ich glaube du verwechselst mich mit Jemanden.«

Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander. Ich wollte explodieren. Ich wollte seinen Körper vom Balkon stoßen und zusehen wie er auf die zersplitterte Oberfläche der Bar unter uns fiel, ich wollte…

»Er gibt jetzt keine Autogramme.«

Mein Mund klappte erneut auf.

Hatte sie gerade Autogramme gesagt?

Oh, scheiße nein.

Die Blondine lächelte mich spöttisch an, ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und ich war kurz davor ihr ihre schönen goldenen Locken auszureißen. Sie grinste Besserwisserisch, Draco tat das überraschenderweise nicht. Sein Kiefer versteifte sich, er schaute schnell von mir weg und nahm einen zittrigen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

In Ordnung.

»Mein Fehler«, schnappte ich verärgert, meine Zähne immer noch in reiner Wut aufeinander gepresst »Tut mir leid für die Störung.«

Ich drehte mich schnell um, meine Atmung, durch die pure Wut die durch mich hindurchströmte, unregelmäßig. Ich konnte die Dreistigkeit des Mädchens nicht glauben mir, Dracos Sklave, zu sagen das er keine Autogramme gibt. Als wäre ich eine Liebeskranke Stalkerin, als würde ich doch tatsächlich irgendwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen…

Ich musste hier vom ihm weg. Ich durfte ihn nicht länger sehen, seine widerlicher Designerklamotten und seine verdammten Lippen. Er konnte dieses Mädchen meinetwegen vögeln. Wie konnte er es wagen – nach allem was ich für ihn getan hatte! Ich hab seine verfluchten Bettlaken gewaschen, verdammt noch mal, ich hab ihm Essen gebracht, hab ihm Essen gemacht. Ich hab seinen Scheiß Einkauf erledigt – und für was? Für ein nahezu blaues Auge und andauernde gemeine und üble Bemerkungen? Damit er in der Öffentlichkeit so tun konnte als ob ich nicht existierte, als wäre ich eine Art Peinlichkeit für ihn?

Ich hasste ihn.

Ich näherte mich Viktor schnell und er lächelte mich warm an, als ich mich neben ihn an die Bar setzte. Ich zwang mir ein Lächeln ab, trotz des Gefühls von kochender Wut und Enkel das meinen Körper ein nahm.

Atme. Atme. Atme.

»Also, möchtest du dann eine Cola?«

Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Balkon, von dem ich wusste dass Draco und seine Klugscheißer Schlampe saßen. Lächelnd, lachend und mich verspottend. Und vermutlich in diesem Moment die Zunge des jeweils anderen im Hals hatten. Ich schaute dann zurück zu Viktors unglaublich braunen Augen.

»Nein«. antwortete ich schnell »Nein, ich bin nicht in Stimmung für Cola.«

Viktor runzelte die Stirn leicht »Uhm…dann Wasser?«

»Nein«, meine Augen funkelten und meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt »Ich nehme ein Wodka, auf Eis.«

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht »Ich dachte du sagtest…«

»Ich nehme es zurück«, presste ich hervor, meine Fäuste ruhten auf der glatten, strahlenden Oberfläche der Bar. »Ich brauche heute Abend einen Drink.«

Ich verbrachte die nächste Stunde oder so mit einer Unterhaltung mit Viktor, und während die Drinks meine Kehle runter glitten, wurde das Gespräch einfacher und weniger unangenehm. Ich wurde lockerer, meine Hemmungen sanken langsam und meine Fähigkeit zu lachen und die Atmosphäre zu genießen, tauchte mit stetiger Beharrlichkeit auf. Mit Viktor konnte man wunderbar reden und noch besser war, das ich durch ihn den Hass den ich für Draco einen Balkon über uns empfand vergaß. Wir lachten über unseren herablassenden Soziologie Professor und sprachen über unsere schrecklichen Wohnbedingungen und die Schwierigkeiten die das einkaufen einfacher Lebensmittel beinhaltete. Langsam aber sicher wurde das Gespräch soviel leichter, das kleine flirtende Berührungen eingebracht wurden. Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Unterarm, während er über etwas lachte, das ich gesagt hatte oder ich schlug ihn scherzhaft auf dem Arm wegen etwas das er gesagt hatte. Und ich stellte fest, dass ich mich tatsächlich amüsierte.

»Das ist mein ernst, er rannte etwa fünf Blocks weit in seiner Unterwäsche…« sein Lachen verstarb urplötzlich und sein Lächeln verschwand, als er über meine Schulter hinweg hinter mich sah. Ich runzelte die Stirn leicht.

»Was?« begann ich, mein Blick suchte seinen »Was ist los?«

Er leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, ein besorgter Blick legte sich auf seine hübschen Züge. Sein Blick wanderte zu meinen »Möchtest du tanzen?«

Ich Lachte schnaubend und hustete leicht, als ich mich an meinen Getränk verschluckte. Ich fühlte mich leicht angeschwipst, aber ich würde mich nicht so widerlich betrinken, wie ich es vor einigen Monaten auf Harrys 21 Geburtstag getan hatte. Ich leckte mir leicht über die Lippen. »Ich tanze nicht.«

»Komm schon, das wird lustig.«

»Nein, wirklich nicht«, ich lachte leicht und seufzte als ich mein leeres Glas auf die Theke stellte. Ich bemerkte wie sein Blick wieder hinter mich wanderte, und wieder war eine unangenehme Besorgnis in seinen braunen Augen zu erkennen. »Ich bin eine schreckliche Tänzerin.«

Er war einen Moment lang still, seine Lippen leicht aufeinander gepresst. Er stand plötzlich auf und ergriff meinen Arm leicht, er zog leicht daran um mich zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. »Dann lass uns woanders hingehen.«

»Woanders hin?« ich runzelte die Stirn verwirrt, schaute auf mein leeres Glas und dann wieder in seine Augen »Warum?«

Viktor war wieder einen Moment lang still und sein Blick verließ den meinen kurz um hinter mich zu schauen. Diese braunen Augen funkelten vor Sorge und nach einem langen Moment, atmete er einmal schwer aus und sah zurück in meine verwirrten Augen. »Ich will dich nicht beunruhigen«, sagte er vorsichtig, leckte sich leicht über die Unterlippe und schaute wieder über meine Schulter. »Aber da steht ein Typ der dich seit 10 Minuten anstarrt.«

»Da ist was?« ich lachte laut auf und schaute über meine Schulter hinweg zu der Person, die Viktor so intensiv beobachtete. Mein Blick überflog schnell die Menschenmasse auf der Tanzfläche, immer noch mit einem leichten Lachen bei der Aussicht darauf, dass ein anderer Mann mir freiwillig Aufmerksamkeit in einem Nachtclub schenkte. Mein Lachen verschwand jedoch abrupt, als mein Blick das vertraute Grau traf, das finster in meine Augen starrte. Viktor zupfte leicht an meinen Arm, als mein Lächeln erlosch, meine Augen weiteten sich leicht und ich war nicht in der lange mich von dem intensiven Blick meines Gegenübers zu lösen.

»Siehst du?« murmelte Viktor leise »Der Typ mit den weißblonden Haaren – du siehst ihn, oder?«

Ich nickte bloß. Ich war nicht in der Lage verbal zu antworten, aber wie konnte ich Draco in seiner dunklen Kleidung nicht da stehen sehen? Er tanzte zu Zeit mit demselben blonden Mädchen von der Couch oben, ihr Körper bewegte sich sinnlich gegen seinen und ihre Arme waren um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Seine eigenen langen Arme ruhten auf dem unteren Teil ihres Rückens, seine Finger strichen gefährlich nahe über ihren Hintern. Während er mit ihr auf dieselbe sexuelle und primitive weise tanzte, wie sie mit ihm und beide sich sinnlich zu dem tiefen Rhythmus der Ohrenbetäubten Musik aneinander rieben. Sein Blick war nicht auf sie gerichtet, wohingegen ihr Kopf im Nacken lag um ihn anzustarren. Sein Blick lag stattdessen fast furchteinflößend auf meinen, und er schaute nicht mal für eine Sekunde weg.

Ich schluckte schwer und schaute weg, ich blinzelte wie verrückt und mein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen meine Rippen. »Du hast recht«, murmelte ich Viktor zu und drehte mich wieder zu ihm um, um ihn ins Gesicht zu schauen »Wir sollten woanders hingehen…« ich unterbrach mich und zog an seinen Arm, um ihn dazu zu bewegen mit mir in die andere Richtung zu gehen. »Komm schon.«

Er bewegte sich nicht und blieb stattdessen auf seinen Platz. Sein Blick flitze einen Moment lang zurück zu Draco und sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich »Ich werde zu ihm gehen«, teilte er mir langsam mit, sein Kiefer angespannt »Ich sollte etwas sagen.«

Panik überflutete meinen gesamten Körper und meine Augen weiteten sich.

Nein nein nein nein –

»Vergiss ihn«, gab ich schnell zurück und hoffte das meine Stimme nicht allzu verzweifelt klang. Ich zog härter an seinen Arm und flehte ihn innerlich an mir einfach zu folgen und es einfach sein zu lassen. »Lass uns gehen, komm schon, das ist keine große Sache…«

»Es ist eine große Sache«, unterbrach er mich scharf, seine Augenbrauen zu einem finstern Ausdruck zusammen gezogen »Wer zur Hölle glaubt der Typ, wer er ist, dich so anzustarren?«

»Er sieht vermutlich nicht mal mich an.« Die Lüge war völlig unglaubwürdig, aber ich musste Viktor aus Dracos Nähe bekommen oder es würde unglaubliche Probleme geben. »E-er schaut vermutlich zu der Rothaarigen hinter dir…«

»Nein«, schnaubte er als Antwort und schüttelte den Kopf leicht. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Draco »Tut er nicht. Er sieht dich an, Hermine, und das kotzt mich an. Er sollte respektieren das du mit jemand anderen hier bist«, er ging von mir weg und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. »Bleib hier, das dauert nur eine Sekunde.«

Ich keuchte auf als er sich in Richtung Draco bewegte »Nein.«

Ich trat dann einen Schritt vor, und die Bewegung schien so beispiellos, so untypisch für ein Mädchen wie mich, aber ich musste verhindern dass er eine Szene machte und mein Leben in eine noch tiefere Hölle als es bereits war sendete. Ich ergriff mit einer Hand seinen Kopf fest und innerhalb von Sekunden waren meine Lippen gegen seine gepresst, meine Augen waren fest geschlossen.

Ich küsste Viktor.

Ich war dabei Viktor zu küssen.

Es war relativ schnell und ich fühlte ihn gegen meinen Mund lächeln, aber als ich spürte wie sich seine Lippen teilten, bei dem Versuch den Kuss zu vertiefen, leitete ich verzweifelte Maßnahmen ein und zog schnell zurück. Viktors Augen blieben geschlossen, sein Mund war mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln überzogen. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschönes braun und etwas das wie Glückseligkeit aussah. Er begann langsam zu grinsen.

Ich presste meine Lippen leicht zusammen und schloss meine Augen »Es…es tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht…«

Ich spürte seine Hand auf meiner Wange und meine Augen öffneten sich langsam und trafen auf seinen eigenen freundlichen Blick. »Hey«, flüsterte er mit einem warmen Lächeln »Entschuldige dich nicht, Hermine…« er unterbrach sich, sein Daumen strich über meine Unterlippe und ich ein Schauer lief unwillkürlich über meinen Körper. »Es war schön.«

Ich schluckte schwer, und gab die Schuld für den Kuss, dem Alkohol der durch meinen Körper floss. Ich wusste jedoch, dass ich ihn als letzte Rettung geküsst hatte, um ihn in meiner Umgebung zu behalten. Ich atmete zittern ein und lächelte Viktor steif an, der immer noch denselben verträumten Blick in den Augen hatte. Sicher, der Kuss war nicht magisch oder so gewesen, aber seine Lippen waren weich und sein Mund schmeckte nach Minze und Rum, und er war nicht total unangenehm gewesen.

Ich erlaubte meinen Blick von ihm zur Tanzfläche wandern zu lassen.

Mein Herz blieb fast stehen.

Da war Draco, der in einen merklich langsamen Rhythmus mit Barbie tanzte, sein Blick auf meinen gerichtet. Aber dieses Mal lag in ein wilder Sturm in seinen Augen, seine Zähne fest zusammen gepresst und eine absolut schreckliche Wut ging von ihm aus.

Draco hatte den Kuss gesehen.

Ich trat einen Schritt von Viktor weg, schüttelte meinen Kopf und bemühte mich Luft zu bekommen – Ich konnte nicht atmen, ich konnte verdammt noch mal nicht atmen.

»Ich muss mal zur Toilette«, murmelte ich entschuldigend zu Viktor und ich glaube ich habe so was wie Auf Wiedersehen oder Ich bin gleich zurück oder derartiges gesagt. Aber als meine Beine mich schnell in die Richtung der Toiletten trugen, konnte ich mein Herz nicht daran hindern wie wahnsinnig gegen meinen Brustkorb zu hämmern und konnte nicht verhindern das mein Gesicht fast verbrannte. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand, meine Augen fest geschlossen und Scham durchflutete mich bei dem Gedanken was ich für eine leichtsinnige Sache getan hatte.

Ich machte solche Sachen nicht – Ich küsste nicht einfach Leute…

Und Dracos Blick war so…so mörderisch. Aber warum? Er hasste mich.

Ich atmete langsam tief ein und aus, lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Wand und versuchte an etwas zu denken das mich von Dracos tiefschwarzen Blick ablenkte. Aber als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war sein dunkler, gefährlicher Blick nicht länger ein Bild in meinen Gedanken, sondern eher ein Bild der Realität.

Ich spürte meinen Hals komplett austrocknen, als ich direkt in den boshaften Blick von Draco Malfoy starrte.

Er starrte mich einen langen Moment lang an, seine Atmung schwerer als sonst und seine Augen zu diesen kleinen, bitter bösen Schlitzen zusammen gezogen und starrten mit unglaublicher Intensität finster in meine. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, seine Unterlippe löste sich von der oberen, aber seine Lippen pressten sich letzten Endes fest aufeinander, und verhinderten das irgendwelche Worte seinen Mund entkamen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und presste die Zähne wütend aufeinander, während ich die Bewegung machte an ihn vorbei zu gehen, weg von ihm.

Er hatte jedoch andere Pläne und bewegte sich schnell synchron mit meinen Körper und blockierte mir so meinen Ausweg. Ich atmete langsam durch meine Nase aus und giftete ihn an. Er verschränkte die Arme locker vor seiner Brust, sein Kinn bis auf's äußerste angespannt.

»Wie heißt er?«

Ich schnaubte als ich seine tiefe, schwer akzentuierte Stimme durch den ruhigen Bereich hallen hörte. Seine Bewegung nachahmend verschränkte ich meine Arme lässig vor meiner Brust verschränkte und eine Augenbraue hochzog »Wie bitte?« fauchte ich ihn an, ich zog meine Augen zusammen und forderte seinen harten Blick heraus »Sprichst du mit mir?« ich unterbrach mich und schaute dann sarkastisch erst über meine linke und dann über meine rechte Schulter »Ich wusste nicht das du mich kennst.«

»Halt die Klappe«, schnauzte er, seine Zähne dezent gefletscht, »Beantworte die verdammte Frage.«

»Sein Name geht dich nichts an«, zischte ich böse, und startete einen neuen Versuch an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Sein Körper bewegte sich wieder schnell mit meinen, versperrte mir den Weg und war vor mir wie ein dunkler, gefährlicher Jäger aufgebaut. »Geh mir aus dem Weg.« schnappte ich gereizt.

»Keine Chance«, zischte er, sein finsterer Blick verdunkelte sich noch mehr »Erst wenn du mir verdammt noch mal geantwortet hast.«

»Das hab ich bereits«, erwiderte ich scharf »Ich hab dir gesagt dass sein Name dich verdammt noch mal nichts angeht...« ich unterbrach mich, ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf meinen Gesicht aus »Obwohl ich sehr glücklich darüber bin, das mein privat Leben so wichtig für dich ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht das Spionieren dein Ding ist, Draco.«

Er warf seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten und ein schroffes Lachen verließ seinen Mund »Spionieren?« er lachte erneut und schüttelte seinen Kopf langsam »Das hättest du wohl gerne. Es war schwer deine kleine Romanze da draußen zu übersehen, mit deiner Scheiß Zunge in seinem Hals…«

»In seinem Hals?« ich lachte scharf auf »Du hast Wahnvorstellungen, wenn du denkst dass meine Zunge in seinem Hals war.«

Seine Augen glänzten sogar noch dunkler als zuvor und reflektierten eine Wut und eine Wildheit die leichten Terror in mir auslösten. Er trat näher an mich ran, seine warmen Atemstöße strichen sanft über meine Wange. Sein Atem sendete einen unleugbaren Geruch von schweren Alkohol und Zimt-Kaugummi aus, und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht davon abhalten zu seiner Unterlippe zu wandern. Diese verdammt volle Unterlippe, rötlich und passte zu dem zarten Rotton auf seinen Wangen…

»Ich dachte du wärst anders«, murmelte er schließlich, seine Stimme viel ruhiger und tiefer als noch vor einigen Momenten. Er trat zurück und atmete langsam und tief durch seine Nase. Ich riss meinen Blick von seinen weichen Lippen und runzelte die Stirn verwirrt.

»Was?«

»Predigst über meine Gewohnheiten mit Mädchen – sagst mir das ich sie besser behandeln soll…« er hielt kurz inne, knurrte mich an und zeigte mit einem vorwurfsvollen Finger auf mich »…Du bist kein bisschen besser als sie.«

»Als deine Mädchen?« versicherte ich mich, bevor ich bitter auf lachte »Oh, bitte, Malfoy.«

Er nickte leicht, sein Blick wendete sich nicht mal kurz von meinen ab »Genau wie der Rest von ihnen«, murmelte er leise, seine kalten Augen so intensiv auf meine gerichtet »Nur eine Hure.«

Meine Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick lang und Empörung erschütterte meinen Körper. Hatte er gerade gesagt, was ich dachte das er gesagt hatte? Nein, nein, nein…

»Was hast du gerade gesagt?« zischte ich wütend und trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm. Er rührte sich nicht, stand einfach mit demselben stoischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen da »Was fällt dir ein. Wie kannst du es wagen mich verdammt noch mal so zu nennen?«

»Wie ich mich wagen kann dich eine Hure zu nennen?« explodierte er und wirbelte mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum »Hast du dich da drin mal selbst gesehen, mit diesem zufälligen Arschloch, du verdammte…«

»Ich kenne ihn«, unterbrach ich ihn schnell »Ich kenne ihn, Malfoy. Es war nur ein Kuss, mein Gott.«

»Du bist mit mir hier.«

Sein Gebrüll hallte für einige Sekunden nachdem es seinen Mund verlassen hat nach und dieses Unbehagen stieg wieder in meiner Brust auf – diese Enge, die dieses schmerzhafte Gefühl verursachte, das nicht verschwinden würde. Wir waren beide still, das einzige Geräusch kam von Dracos schwerer Atmung. Seine Augen, die Augenblicke zuvor noch so berechnet und gefühllos waren, starrten nun geschockt in meine und weiteten sich nach der Erkenntnis was gerade seinen Mund verlassen hatte.

»U..uns.« verbesserte er sich schnell selbst, mit dahin gestotterten Worten, er räusperte sich leise und schaute zu Boden. »Du bist mit uns hier…mit…mit Blaise und mir.«

Ich schluckte schwer und leckte mir leicht über meine Unterlippe »Soweit es mich betrifft, bin ich mit Blaise hier«, sagte ich leise »Weil du mich nicht mal kennst.«

Er atmete langsam aus, sein Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet. Seine Hände zeigten nicht mehr länger zu mir, sondern steckten in den Taschen seiner dunklen Jeans. Er behielt die steife, starre Haltung aufrecht und ich wusste dass er sich unwohl fühlte.

»Genau«, nickte ich langsam, nachdem er nicht geantwortet hatte »So ist es, du kennst mich nicht«, ich lachte leise auf, stieß einen zarten Seufzer aus und machte mich bereit zu gehen»Ich gehe zurück um noch was zu trinken. Viel Spaß noch.«

Ich ging um ihn herum, er stand immer noch wie festgefroren da. Als ich mich in Richtung der Clubhalle aufmachte, hörte ich hinter mir Bewegung. Ich drehte mich leicht um und sah wie er seine gebräunte Hand ausstreckte und meinen Unterarm ergriff, seine langen Finger wickelten sich um mein Handgelenk. Ich runzelte die Stirn leicht und schaute zu ihm auf, seine Augen starrten in meine und sein Blick war viel sanfter als zuvor.

»Hermine…« flüsterte er und ich hätte es fast nicht gehört. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, sein Kiefer spannte sich an und sein Blick huschte von meinen, neben mich und wieder zurück »…Warte…warte kurz…«

Ich schluckte schwer. Schmerz breitete sich in meiner Brust und meinen Magen aus, und ein trockener Kloß formte sich im meiner Kehle. Ich atmete sanft aus und schüttelte langsam meinen Kopf »Tut mir leid«, begann ich leise und seine Augen weiteten sich für eine Millisekunde. Ich schluckte erneut schwer, leckte mir über meine trockene Unterlippe und schaute zu Boden. Eine Woge des Muts überkam mich und ich schaute wieder zu ihm auf. Mein Blick eiskalt auf seinen gerichtet »Kenn ich dich?«

Sein Mund öffnete sich um zu antworten, das Weiß seiner Zähne hinter der vollen Weichheit seiner Lippen sichtbar. Sie schlossen sich jedoch, anstatt irgendeine Art Antwort zu erlauben und seine Augen weiteten sich erneut, dieses Mal allerdings viel länger. Nach einem langen Moment lösten seine Finger ihren Halt um mein Handgelenk und sein Arm viel schlaff an seine Seite. Seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Ich blinzelte zum Boden, rieb mein Handgelenk, drehte mich um und ließ einen erstaunten Draco Malfoy allein hinter mir zurück.

Viktor saß immer noch an der Bar und nahm gemächlich tiefe Schlücke von seinem Glas Scotch, seine Augen leuchteten auf als er mich sah. Ich zwang ein lächeln auf meine Lippen, als ich mich neben ihn setzte, aber trotz das ich neben einen Mann saß der mich Richtig behandelte, konnte ich nicht die Traurigkeit abschütteln die mich überkam.

»Alles in Ordnung?« fragte er sanft und drückte eine Hand tröstend gegen meinen Arm. Es war solch eine Veränderung mit Viktor – die Dynamik war so anders als Dracos, er war sanft, einfühlsam, süß…

Draco war…

Herrje, ich hasste ihn.

»Mir geht's gut«, atmete ich zittrig und nickte. Aber ich log. Mir ging es nicht gut. Mir ging es nicht mal annähernd gut – ich konnte kaum das schreckliche Zittern, das in meinem Körper ausbrach, Kontrollieren. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Ich wollte mich übergeben, ich wollte verdammt noch Mal raus aus diesen Club und einfach unter meine Decke kriechen und so tun als würde Draco nicht existieren – als hätte ich ihn nie getroffen…als würde ich nichts für ihn empfinden. Aber das tat ich, und ich war so ein Feigling, dass ich es mir nicht mal selbst eingestehen konnte. Nein…

Ich wagte es nicht hinter mich zu schauen. Ich durfte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Ich konnte…ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht in die Augen schauen. Ich konnte…

»Ich hab mit meinem Kumpel gesprochen.« Viktors Stimme unterbrach meine Gedanken, ich schaute auf und sah seine schönen, braunen Augen. »Dem Türsteher«, erklärte er schnell und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas »Ich hab versucht ihn dazu zu bringen diesen Arsch rauszuschmeißen. Den Typen mit den Weißblonden Haaren oder wie man…«

»Du hast was?«

Ich war mir sicher dass es wie ein Keuchen und nicht wie ein begeisterter Ausruf heraus kam. Viktor blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn, denn ich war mir sicher dass mein Keuchen Fassungslos, beunruhigt und irgendwie enttäuscht klang.

»Ja…« begann er langsam »Ich, uh…Ich hab mir sorgen um dich gemacht…« er rieb sich unbeholfen seinen Nacken und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

»Oh«, gab ich nach einen Moment von mir und nickte »Also, uhm…« ich hustete leicht und klopfte mit meinen Fingern auf der Theke herum »…hat er, uh…hat er…«

»Nein«, antwortete er, bevor ich die Frage zu ende stellen konnte. Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Drink und stellte das Glas sanft ab »Das ist das merkwürdige daran…Ich zeigte meinen Freund den Kerl und er sagte mir das er ihn nicht rausschmeißen könnte.«

Ich runzelte die Stirn leicht und schaute ihn an »Was meinst du damit?«

»Er wollte nicht ins Detail gehen,« antwortete er Schulter zuckend »Er hat mir nur gesagt dass er jeden - außer diesen Typen - rausschmeißen könnte.«

»Was?« die Frage verließ meinen Mund und war mehr in die Luft, als an Viktor gerichtet. Totale Verwirrung überkam mich. Was zur Hölle…

»Ich weiß es nicht«, erwiderte er schwer seufzend »Ich stellte sicher dass wir beide die gleiche Person meinen…« er unterbrach sich und lachte leicht auf »Aber ich meine, wie kann man einen weißen Typen mit Weißblonden Haaren mit irgendjemanden verwechseln?«

Ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte. Wodurch Draco exklusiv Rechte für diesen Club haben konnte, war mir unbegreiflich. Fleur hatte mir Horrorgeschichten aus einer Vielzahl von Clubs in denen sie gewesen war erzählt, von unheimlichen Männern die rausgeschmissen worden waren, weil sie sie nur falsch angeschaut hatten, dennoch war hier Draco, der mich in einer leeren Ecke beleidigte…

Viktor räusperte sich »Sei's drum.« Er lächelte mich sanft an. Es war beruhigend und eine nette Abwechslung von dem üblichen kalten und finsteren Gesichtsausdruck mit dem ich jeden Tag von seiner Majestät konfrontiert wurde. »Möchtest du, uh, noch was trinken?«

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, trotz des gewaltigen Gefühls der Verwirrung und der Unruhe. »Das ist so lieb von dir, Viktor…« ich seufzte, schwang meine Beine auf die andere Seite des Barhockers und ergriff meine Handtasche fest zwischen meinen Fingern. Ich schaute zu ihm und lächelte ihn Schuldbewusst an »Ich sollte jedoch vermutlich meine Freunde suchen.«

Er zog enttäuscht seine Mundwinkel nach unten «Oh.« er nickte, seine Lippen teilten sich ähnlich wie die von Draco zuvor. Viktor lächelte mich traurig an und seufzte »Okay…das ist in Ordnung, schätze ich.«

»Hey«, sagte ich leise und berührte seinen Arm sanft »Wir reden bald wieder, okay?«

Viktor grinste dann »Das hoffe ich doch.«

Ich lächelte einen Moment lang, bevor ich mich an das erinnerte was ich vorhin getan hatte und mein Lächeln verschwand. Viktor bemerkte das, runzelte die Stirn und suchte in meinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort. Sorge schimmerte in seinen braunen Augen »Was ist los?«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf »Nichts…« ich schaute zu Boden und mied seinen Blick. Ich wüsste das meine Wangen wegen den Gedanken die in meinen Kopf herum schwirrten gerötet waren »…es ist nur…ich will nicht das du was Falsches von mir denkst, wegen dem was ich vorhin getan…«

»Was Falsches von dir denken?« er lachte leicht und drückte beruhigend gegen meinen Arm »Hermine, bitte. Es war fast gar nichts. Ein netter Kuss, ja, aber nichts um sich in etwas hineinzusteigern.«

Der neckende Ton in seiner Stimme entspannte mich und ich lächelte ihn wieder an. »Hier…« sagte ich nach einem erneuten kurzen Lacher und zog einen Stift aus einem Glas das auf der Theke stand. Ich beugte mich vor und kritzelte meine Handynummer auf die billige Serviette die neben Viktors fast leerem Glas lag. Ich konnte nicht glauben dass ich das tat, ich war nicht der Typ der Jungs einfach so seine Nummer gab – aber Viktor machte mich glücklich, ich fühlte mich bei ihm wohl und er sorgte dafür, dass ich mich…hübsch…fühlte.

Er grinste, ergriff die Serviette, faltete sie ordentlich und schob sie dann in die Vordertasche seiner Jeans. Ich mied seinen Blick wieder und errötete verlegen, als ich aber seine warme Hand unter meinem Kinn spürte, hatte ich keine andere Wahl als aufzusehen. Er lächelte mich sanft an, sein Blick so warm, einladend und verstehend und als sich sein Gesicht den meinen näherte, spürte ich wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Seine Lippen waren einen Augenblick lang sanft gegen meine gepresst und die zarte wärme die von seinen Lippen auf meine überging war wirklich erstaunlich. Er zog sich zurück und seufzte wirklich sehr leise.

Ich stand etwas schwankend auf, meine Beine fühlten sich leicht Taub an. Ich drehte mich um und ging. Mein Herz schlug wie wild weiter in meiner Brust, das leichte kribbeln in meinen Bauch so angenehm und einladend…

»Hermine!«

Ich keuchte auf als sich eine Hand um meinen Oberarm schloss, mein Herz schlug nun vor Angst gegen meine Brust und ich drehte mich um und sah Blaise' panisches Gesicht vor mir.

»Da bist du ja. Oh Gott. Ich hab dich gesucht.«

»Blaise?« ich blinzelte und runzelt die Stirn »Alles in Ordnung?«

Er atmete scharf aus, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in unregelmäßigen Atemzügen. Er sah sich um, seine Augen glänzten vor Angst, auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Qualvoller Ausdruck. »Gott, er ist so dumm, ich bin so froh dass ich dich gefunden hab, oh Gott…«

»Blaise…« ich trat einen Schritt vor und schüttelte seinen Arm leicht. Ich bemühte mich ihn in die Augen zu sehen »Blaise, was ist denn? Was ist los?«

»Es ist Draco«, brachte er hervor, er schaute mich, mit Entsetzen in den Augen, an. Ich spürte wie mein bei der Erwähnung von Dracos Namen von Blaise' Lippen Augenblicklich in meine Hose rutsche und trat noch einen Schritt vor, meine Augen weiteten sich ebenfalls »Er…er…oh, Herrje, o Gott…«

»Er was?« forderte ich bestimmend »Er was, Blaise?« er antwortete nicht direkt, sondern atmete weiter schwer und ich schüttelte seinen Arm erneut, diesmal fest. »Blaise«, drängte ich »Blaise, was ist mit deinem Bruder? Was ist passiert?«

»Die ganze verdammte Flasche, Hermine«, schrie er und wirbelte wie ein verrückter mit seinen Armen herum. Sein wilder Blick traf meinen »Er hat die ganze verdammte Flasche getrunken.«

»Flasche von was?« ich konnte kaum wegen des überdimensionalen Kloß in meinen Hals Atmen. Ich atmete zitternd ein, mein Blick streng auf die schlanke Figur vor mir gerichtet »Flasche von was, Blaise?«

Blaise schaute runter, seine Lippen aufeinander gepresst »Ich weiß es nicht, Scotch oder so was…« er stöhnte leise »Ich weiß es verdammt noch mal nicht…ich weiß nicht wieso er soviel trinken würde…warum…«

»Er hat eine ganze Flasche Scotch getrunken?« ich blinzelte und schaute schnell um mich herum, um Draco aufzufinden »Ist er irgendwo Ohnmächtig?« forderte ich scharf, mein Herz raste immer schneller. Oh Gott, er könnte eine Alkoholvergiftung haben, er könnte….« Blaise, wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen. Er könnte sterben.«

»Ich wusste es verdammt noch mal nicht.« schrie er, ein Quälender Ausdruck überzog immer noch seine weichen Züge »Ich konnte ihn nicht mal aufhalten, verdammt noch mal. Ich soll auf ihn aufpassen. Ich soll…Oh Gott…«

»Blaise, Blaise…« ich rüttelte erneut fest an seinen Arm und schluckte schwer gegen das schmerzhafte Gefühl in meinem Hals »Wir müssen ihn finden. Wo ist er?«

Blaise' Augen schlossen sich langsam, und öffneten sich nur für einen Moment in dem ich seinen Blick aufnehmen konnte. Seine Augen waren mit warmen Tränen gefüllt. »Er ist nicht hier.«

Mein Mund klappte leicht auf »Was meinst du mit, er ist nicht hier?« ich leckte nervös über meine Unterlippe »Wo zum Teufel steckt er?«

Ein dicker Tropfen, der sich in seinen Augenwinkel angesammelt hatte, rollte seine Wange hinunter. Er atmete zitternd ein und schluckte schwer, als neue, heiße Tränen sich über seine Schokoladenähnlichen Wangen ergossen.

»Er ist nach Hause gefahren.«

-


	10. Chapter 9

Die schiere Panik die mich auf unserem Heimweg überkam, war intensiver als jemals zuvor in meinen ganzen Leben. Ich glaubte dass mein Herz, wegen seines unglaublich schnellen Rhythmus, jeden Augenblick stehen bleiben würde und ich hatte das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müsste und meinen ganzen Mageninhalt auf Blaise' glattes Lederlenkrad zu spucken. Blaise' zittrige und angst erfüllten Schluchzer vom Beifahrersitz halfen der Situation auch nicht – wir mussten bald zu Hause ankommen oder ich befürchtete das Blaise Ohnmächtig werden würde und im Sitz neben mir an Herzversagen sterben würde.

Als Blaise aus seinem Sitz sprang, hatte das Auto noch nicht mal angehalten, als ich in die Parkgarage fuhr. Er hatte die Tür aufgeschleudert und seine lange, schlanke Figur war mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit praktisch aus dem Auto geflogen. Ich parkte das Auto schnell, stieg selbst aus und erschrak als Blaise' laute Stimme ertönte.

»Sein Auto ist hier«, rief er und deutete hysterisch auf Dracos Auto, das ein paar Meter weiter entfernt schief zwischen zwei Stellplätzen geparkt war. Wut überkam mich einen Moment lang beim Anblick des Autos und mein Blick wanderte sofort zu der Stelle, wo ich angeblich seine wertvolle Farbe beschädigt haben sollte, aber das Gefühl erlosch schnell und wurde erneut durch Angst ersetzt. »Oh Gott sei dank, sein Auto…er ist hier.«

Blaise' lange Beine machten sich auf den Weg zum Gebäude, er legte die Entfernung beeindruckend schnell zurück und ich versuchte zu folgen. Ich schnaufte und keuchte von der unerwarteten Bewegung die ich so plötzlich ausübte. Wir kamen beide oben auf dem Flur auf dem sie wohnten an. Blaise riss praktisch die Tür aus ihren Scharnieren, rannte hinein und brüllte den Namen seines Zwillings verzweifelt.

»Draco«, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, er atmete schwer während er sich wie wahnsinnig in der schwach beleuchteten Suite umschaute »Draco, wo zum Teufel steckst du?« er lauschte auf eine Antwort und wimmerte leicht als nur Stille folgte. Er drehte sich zu mir, seine Augen rot und immer noch mit Tränen gefüllt. »Wir sind verdammt noch mal zu spät, Hermine«, er drehte sich wieder um und lief schnell in der Suite umher, seine Hände hatte er gegen den Kopf gepresst »Scheiße, scheiße! Draco! Draco, antworte mir, verdammt noch mal.«

»Isja gut…«

Mein Kopf schoss in die Höhe, meine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Klang der Männlichen Stimme die hinter mir auftauchte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf scharf in die Richtung der Stimme und sah Dracos Gesicht – sein Blick war träge und glasig, und sein Mund war auf eine schludrige, betrunkene Art geöffnet. Er stolperte vorwärts, lehnte sich schwer gegen den Türrahmen seines Schlafzimmers und schwankte leicht bei dem Versuch sein Gleichgewicht zu finden.

Er war besoffen.

Erleichterung überkam mich. Draco ging es gut. Er war nicht Tod – er war…er war hier, mehr oder weniger. Ich hörte Blaise' hysterische Stimme hinter mir, aber er sagte etwas dass ich nicht verstehen konnte. Er sprach in einer schnellen, hektischen Fremdsprache und bewegte sich rasend schnell in Richtung seines Zwillings.

Ich war sprachlos, als ich sah wie sich Blaise' schlanke Form sich die seines Zwillings näherte, er riss seine Arme leichtsinnig hoch und umarmte den schwankenden und betrunkenen Körper von Draco. Er Schluchzte laut auf als Draco in seine Arme fiel. Ich konnte nicht sprechen, konnte mich nicht bewegen, während ich zusah wie Blaise in Dracos Nacken schluchzte, sein Körper zitterte und eine Vielzahl, gemurmelter Wörter entkam seinem bedeckten Mund.

Blaise trat dann einen Schritt zurück, und meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich sah wie seine Faust in Dracos Gesicht schlug und somit seinen Kopf zur Seite schwang. Ich zuckte bei der Tat zusammen, über alle maßen darüber schockiert das Blaise seinen Zwilling so brutal schlug. Er trat noch einen Schritt zurück, seine Augen rot und zu schlitzen zusammen gezogen und immer noch feucht von den Tränen, sein Brust hob und senkte sich schnell durch seine hektischen Atemzüge.

»Du verdammter Idiot«, brüllte er und schaute runter auf die stöhnende Figur seines Zwillings. Draco lag ausgestreckt auf den Boden, eine träge Hand leicht gegen seine Wange gepresst »Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht. Du hättest verdammt noch mal sterben können, Draco.«

Draco antwortete nicht und ich denke nicht dass er hätte antworten können, stattdessen rollte sein Kopf von Seite zu Seite, seine schlappe Hand fiel auf den harten Holzboden.

»Warum?« fuhr Blaise fort, seine Stimme bebte durch einen neuen lautem Schluchzen »Warum, Draco? Du hast seit Jahren nicht mehr soviel getrunken. Und dann fährst du verdammt noch mal auch noch nach Hause«, er wich zurück, seine Hand bedeckte zitternd seinen Mund »Ich hätte…ich hätte dich verlieren können, oh mein Gott…« ein erneuter Schrei entwich seiner Kehle, als er neben seinen Zwilling zu Boden fiel. Er streckte seine langen Beine neben Dracos aus und umarmte den teilnahmslosen Körper seines Zwillings. Blaise neigte seinen Kopf nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge. Seine Tränen benetzten Dracos Haut dort. »Dray…« schluchzte er.

Ich spürte wie sich erneut ein Kloß in meiner Kehle formte, als sich die Szene vor mir entfaltete. Da lag Draco, ausgestreckt auf den Boden, sturzbesoffen und bedeckt von den Tränen und Schreien seines besten Freundes – seines Zwillings…und ich kam nicht umhin zu glauben dass es meine Schuld war. War ich der Grund dafür, das Draco eine ganze Flasche Alkohol getrunken hatte und törichterweise noch Auto gefahren ist?

»Ich…« begann ich leise, meine Stimme brach durch die Luft »Ich sollte gehen…«

Blaise schniefte ein paar Mal und schaute von der Schulter seines Zwillings auf, seine Augen immer noch leuchtend rot und schimmerten immer noch feucht. »Hermine…« seine Stimme lag dick in der Luft »Würdest du…würdest du mir helfen ihn ins Bett zu bringen? Ich…ich verspreche das du danach gehen kannst…ich kann nur…« er schluchzte erneut auf und ich hob eine Hand und nickte leicht.

»Natürlich«, ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum »Natürlich helfe ich dir…«

Er nickte, schluckte schwer und stand langsam auf. »Hier…« schniefte er und zog an Dracos schlaffen Arm »…hier, hilf mir ihn hoch zu heben.«

Ich trat zögernd einen Schritt vor, griff nach Dracos anderen Arm und zog kräftig daran, ich zuckte bei dem Gewicht seines Körpers zusammen. Blaise und ich schafften es jedoch Dracos viel schwereren Körper hoch zu hieven, legten seine Arme um jeweils einer unserer Schultern und navigierten ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Das ganze erwies sich als unglaublich schwierig. Draco wurde praktisch von uns beiden zum Bett geschliffen, weil seine Beine sich anscheinend nicht in irgendeine Weise vorwärts bewegen wollten. Ich half Blaise den Körper seines Zwillings auf das großes Bett abzusetzen, trat zurück und beobachtete wie Blaise Dracos Hose von seinen Beinen zog. Ich errötete und drehte mich gerade als die Hose seine Beine verließ weg. Blaise schwang die lange Form seines Zwillings unter die Decke, zog ihn dann das T-Shirt über den Kopf, warf es über seine Schulter und zog die Decke rauf bis zu Dracos Kinn.

»Ich geh und hol ihm etwas Wasser«, schniefte er, wischte grob über seine Augen »…und ein paar Aspirin…« er schluckte schwer und schaute zu seinem Zwilling runter, bevor er zu mir hinüber sah »Würdest du bei ihm bleiben, nur bis ich zurück komme?«

Ich antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern nickte nur von meiner starren Position am Fußende des Bettes aus. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln sprang auf Blaise' weichen, vertrauten Mund, er trat vorwärts und hüllte mich in eine warme Umarmung.

»Danke«, murmelte er in mein Haar, drückte mich einmal fest bevor er mich los ließ und aus dem Zimmer ging, um die Medizin und das Wasser zu holen. Ich stand unbeholfen da und vermied es tunlichst auf Dracos schlaffen Körper, der unter der teuren Decke lag zu schauen. Ich hörte die Laken leicht rascheln, blickte flüchtig runter und sah wie Draco sich auf die Seite rollte. Sein verschleierter Blick aufmerksam auf mich gerichtet. Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe und tapste von einem Fuß auf den anderen, um mich von dem Unbehagen das in mir aufstieg zu befreien.

»Komm her…«

Seine Worte waren undeutlich und nahezu halb verschluckt, aber ich schaute dennoch auf und sah ihn mit einer trägen Hand auf die Seite des Bettes deuten. Ich reagierte nicht und schaute stattdessen an die Wand, meine Zähne bohrten sich fester in meine Unterlippe.

»Hermine…«

Ich schaute zu ihm runter, unfähig sein gemurmeltes Flüstern weiter zu ignorieren und sah dass er immer noch langsam auf die Seite des Bettes deutete. Seufzend, schluckte ich schwer und machte zögernde Schritte zur Seite des Bettes.

Ich räusperte mich leise und schaute zu ihm runter »Ja?«

Er starrte mich an, seine Lippen teilten sich und ein trauriger Blick spiegelte sich augenblicklich in seinen betrunkenen Blick wieder. Ich zuckte leicht bei dem warmen Gefühl an meinem Handgelenk zusammen, schaute runter und sah wie seine Finger dort sanft meine Haut streichelten. Ich schluckte schwer gegen den Kloß in meinem Hals und war unfähig meinen Blick von den andauernden, trägen und zarten streichenden Bewegung seiner Finger gegen meine Haut zu lösen.

»Is alls dein Schuulld…« traf sein betrunkenes Gemurmel an mein Ohr, danach atmete er schwer aus. Ich runzelte die Stirn, schaute zu ihm und er stöhnte leise »Näher…«

»Was?«

»Komm her…näher…« ich trat leicht einen Schritt vor und er stöhnte erneut dumpf auf »…nein…nein, neben…neben mich…«

Ich seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und versuchte das kribbeln in meinen Bauch zu ignorieren. Ich hockte mich dann neben das Bett. »Ja, Draco?«

Sein Gesicht war meinem so nahe, ich konnte sein verdammtes Aftershave riechen und die leichten Bartstoppeln auf seinem Kinn sehen. Seine Augen waren leicht verschleiert und unkoordiniert, aber er hielt sie auf meine gerichtet. »Ichs hättä das solln…« murmelte er durch seine geteilten Lippen und einer seiner Hände legte sich auf meine Wange.

Meine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Gefühl seiner Finger auf meinem Gesicht und ich hatte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können. Dracos Finger begannen sich zu bewegen und streichelten auf die gleiche sanfte Weise, wie sie es zuvor an meinen Handgelenk getan hatten meine Wange. Die Gänsehaut die auf meinen Armen ausbrach war schwer zu ignorieren.

»Ichs hättä…das sssein solln…« stöhnte er und verzog seinen Mund nachdenklich. Mein Herz blieb fast stehen, als sein Daumen sanft über meine Unterlippe strich. Was zum Teufel tat er da…?

»Hermine…« murmelte er und erhob sich etwas aus seiner liegenden Position. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte nicht denken. Sein Gesicht näherte sich meinen und meine Augen blieben weit aufgerissen, mein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen meine Brust. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem, der stark nach Alkohol roch, gegen meine Lippen wehen und ich wusste verdammt noch mal nicht was ich tun sollte. Vielleicht erwartete ich seine Lippen zu spüren oder so etwas, aber stattdessen streiften seine weichen Lippen meine Wange und neckten meinen Mundwinkel nur leicht.

»Draco…« flüsterte ich, meine Augen weit aufgerissen und mein Körper starr vor Verwirrung. Er fuhr fort, mit seinen Lippen meine Wange weiter leicht zu berühren und sendete damit kleine Schauer durch meinen Körper. »…Draco…« ich schluckte schwer und schloss meine Augen langsam »H-hör…hör auf…«

Er zog sich ein Stück zurück, seine Atmung immer noch schwer und strich leicht gegen mein Gesicht. Sein Blick immer noch sehr, sehr betrunken. Er zog sich noch ein Stück zurück, seine Lippen so nah und voll…seine Hand jedoch blieb auf meiner Wange, seine warmen, rauen Finger strichen weiter über meine Haut. Ein träges Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen, so Draco-mäßig, und verweilte dort für einen Moment, bevor sich wieder ein ernster Ausdruck über seine Züge legte.

Er blinzelte langsam, sein Daumen strich so unheimlich leicht über meine Unterlippe. Seine Lippen geöffnet, das Licht fiel auf seinen lockenden Mund. »Wunderschön.«

Meine Augen weiteten sich.

Hatte…hatte ich ihn richtig verstanden?

Ich sprang auf, mein Atem schmerzlich in meiner Brust gefangen. Ich musste verdammt noch mal aus dem Zimmer raus – Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte – meine Gedanken rasten, mein Herz raste und ich wusste ich war kurz davor zu sterben…

Ich rannte praktisch aus dem Zimmer und rannte auf dem Weg nach draußen fast Blaise um. Er hielt mich jedoch mit einer Hand auf und schaute mich verwirrt an »Alles in Ordnung?«

»Mir…mir geht's gut«, log ich mit zittriger Stimme, den Tränen nahe »Ich brauche…ich brauche nur ein wenig Schlaf…«

Er nickte leicht, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen »Ich hab Geld für ein Taxi hingelegt…« er nickte in Richtung der Kommode im Flur. Er trat einen Schritt vor, umarmte mich erneut und drückte mich sanft. Ich spürte sein warmes Flüstern ein weiteres Mal in meinen Haaren und meine Augen schlossen sich langsam »Danke, Hermine.«

Ich konnte nicht sprechen, aber schaffte es zu nicken. Ich drückte mich an ihm vorbei, ergriff hastig das Geld von der Kommode, öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus in den Hotelflur. Mit zitternden Beinen machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Aufzug. Ich kam jedoch nicht weit, weil die Gefühle die mich überkamen dafür sorgten, dass mein Körper zusammenbrach und ich an der Wand runter rutschte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht zwischen meinen Knien und während ich dort im ruhigen Flur saß, befleckte ich meine schicke Jeans mit frischen, heißen Tränen.

-


	11. Chapter 10

Kapitel 11 - Apple scones and hangovers Part I

Als ich am nächsten Morgen ein rasches klopfen an unserer Haustür hörte, war ich von mir selbst enttäuscht, als eine Welle der Vorfreude in mir aufstieg. Während ich auf zittrigen Beinen zur Tür ging, unterwegs eine verdächtig quirlige Fleur in der Küche passierte, schallte ich mich innerlich selbst für den Gedanken dass es Draco sein könnte. Ich war sogar noch frustrierter über die Tatsache, das ich nicht abstreiten konnte, das ich wollte dass er es ist. Trotzdem blieb ich gelassen und schaute durch den Türspion. Die Luft blieb mir zur Vorbereitung darauf, einen Kopf mit Weißblonden Haaren zu sehen, im Halse stecken. Anstatt jedoch glühende graue Augen zu sehen, traf ich auf den ungeduldigen grünen Blick meines besten Freundes.

Ich stöhnte innerlich, schaute runter und lehnte mich schwer gegen die kalte Oberfläche der Tür. Enttäuschung überflutete mich, die einen unangenehmen Schmerz verursachte, der geradewegs zu meinem Herz hallte. Es war Harry.

Es war nicht Draco.

»Hermine?«

Ich schaute leicht auf, als Fleur's lebhafte Stimme aus der Küche schallte.

»Wer ist an der Tür?«

Ich räusperte mich, atmete tief durch und hielt die Gelassenheit aufrecht, trotz des verärgerten Gefühls, das sich in mir niederließ.

»Harry«, antwortete ich nach einen Moment »Es ist Harry.«

Fast Augenblicklich nachdem die Antwort meine Lippen verlassen hatte, traf mich die Erkenntnis mit unglaublicher Kraft. Meine Augen weiteten sich und eine intensive, neugefundene Panik raste durch meinen Körper.  
Es war Harry.

Fleur war in der Küche.

Fleur dachte das ich letzte Nacht mit Harry unterwegs war. Sie dachte ich war mit Harry in einem Club, das ich mit ihm getrunken hatte, und mit einem unglaublichen Kater nach einer fetzigen Nacht mit Harry aufgewacht war. Und Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass ich mit ihm ausgewesen war.

»Scheiße«, flüsterte ich leise und kaute grob auf meiner Unterlippe herum.

Oh Scheiße.

Das klopfen wurde hartnäckiger und ich wusste er war verärgert. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er kurz vor dem explodieren, weil ich ihn so lange in unseren schwach beleuchteten Flur, unseres wenig eindrucksvollen Wohnkomplex stehen ließ. Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und versuchte dadurch mich zu entspannen. Meine Gedanken rasten als ich langsam die Tür öffnete.

Und da stand er, mit einem verärgerten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und sein in Stiefel gekleideter Fuß tapste immerzu gegen den schmutzigen Fliesenboden. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als ich es schaffe ihn verlegen anzulächeln. Mein Magen fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Augenblick jeglichen Rest Alkohol in meinen Körper wieder ausspucken.

»Harry…« ich räusperte mich leicht »Was für eine Überraschung…«

»Wird aber auch Zeit!« bellte er und wedelte mit einer braunen Papiertüte in seiner Hand »Ich hab Frühstück.«

Ich schaute langsam auf die Tüte, meine Gedanken rasten immer noch in dem verzweifelten versuch einen Ausweg aus dieser möglicherweise katastrophalen Situation zu finden. Er bemerkte mein Schweigen, stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus und drückte sich mit einem Selbstvertrauen an mir vorbei das nur Harry an den Tag legen konnte.

»Ist Arsch Kalt hier draußen«, schnappte er und stoppte in unseren kleinen Flur um seinen grauen Wollschal abzustreifen »Und es stinkt nach schimmligen Käse.«

Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und schloss die Tür hinter mir, das Gefühl von Furcht steigerte sich mit erschreckendem Tempo. »Uh…«

Er schmiss seine Jacke auf einen kleinen Tisch in der nähe der Tür und lächelte mich an während er die Papiertüte in meine Richtung schwenkte. »Ich bin bei der neuen Bäckerei bei Locust vorbei.« erklärte er »Die haben diese unwiderstehlichen Apfelteilchen.«

»Harry, ich…«

Er hielt eine Hand hoch »Ich weiß, ich weiß, Apfelgebäck ist nicht deine Lieblingssorte. Deshalb hab ich dir auch Schokoladen-Chip-Muffelns mitgebracht.«

Sag etwas!

»Die sehen verdammt lecker aus, das muss ich schon sagen. Ich werde vermutlich einen oder zwei stibitzen müssen. Sie haben sogar ein paar Chips oben drauf…«

»Harry, ich muss mit dir reden…«

Großartig.

Er runzelte die Stirn leicht, Überraschung war deutlich in seinen grünen Augen zu lesen. »Was?« sorge lag in seiner Stimme, als er einen Schritt vortrat und meinen Arm leicht berührte »Was ist los?«

Ich schaute beschämt auf meine Füße »Ich…also, du solltest wissen…«

»Komm schon« unterbrach er prompt »Raus damit. Was ist los?«

»Okay.« ich schluckte schwer, schaute zögernd auf und traf seinen Besorgten Blick »Fleur…uhm…könnte dich nach…uhm…unserer Nacht gestern fragen.«

»Unserer Nacht?« er runzelte die Stirn. Verwirrung war deutlich auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen. »Wir haben gestern Abend nichts gemacht?«

Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander und atmete zittrig ein. »Ich weiß…« ich schluckte schwer »Aber ich hab ihr gesagt dass wir das hätten.«

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er zog seine Mundwinkel nach unten »Du hast ihr gesagt, dass wir gestern abgehangen haben?« er blinzelte, ohne Frage bei dem Versuch die Situation zu verstehen »…Warum?«

Ich schloss meine Augen langsam und schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht »Mach…mach…« ich stöhnte leise und schaute zu ihm auf »Mach einfach mit, okay? Ich erkläre es dir später.«

Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten, aber Fleurs fröhliche Stimme erschallte »Hermine? Ist er da?« ich sah wie sich Harrys Blick verfinsterte, sein Kopf drehte sich ruckartig in die Richtung aus der ihre Stimme kam. »Bring ihn her. Ich hab Frühstück gemacht.«

Harry atmete scharf aus und verdrehte die Augen »Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn sie irgendwas sagt«, murmelte er finster und warf mir einen harten Blick zu »Und du. Wir beide haben eine lange Unterhaltung vor uns.« Ohne weiteres zögern machte er lange, schnelle Schritte in Richtung der Küche. Und ich folgte ihn.

Fleur summte vor sich hin und tanzte praktisch, in einer albernen kleinen, Rosa Schürze die ihr ihre Mutter als Glückwunschsgeschenk dafür, das sie gelernt hatte etwas anderes außer Hafergrütze zu kochen gekauft hatte, durch die Küche. Sie drehte sich um und grinste uns beide an, ihr langes blondes Haar schwebte in seiner üblich perfekten Art um ihr Schultern. Sie hatte eine Bratpfanne in der Hand und der farbenfrohe Mischmasch darin schien ein Omelett zu sein. Harry schmollte sie an, sein Blick wurde hart, als er auf einen Stuhl an unseren armselig Aussehenden Küchentisch glitt.

»Lange nicht gesehen, Harry«, grinste sie mit einem übersüßen lächeln »Hunger? Ich hab ein paar Eiweiß Omeletts gemacht.«

Harrys Kiefer war sichtbar angespannt, als ich langsam in den Sitz neben seinen glitt. Mein Herz hämmerte wie wild. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, öffnete die braune Papiertüte steif auf dem Tisch und holte zwei Biskuitkuchen und ein paar Muffeins hervor. »Nein.« antwortete er knapp und warf einen boshaften Blick in ihre Richtung. »Und ich hab dir gesagt du sollst mich nicht Potty nennen, danke.«

»Oh, buhh, du verstehst überhaupt keinen Spaß.« schmollte sie, schob das lockere Omelette auf einen Teller und stellte die Bratpfanne zur Seite. Sie schwenkte den Teller in seine Richtung, lächelte sogar noch breiter und sang »Sie sind gut…«

»Ich hab nein gesagt.« schnauzte er gereizt und griff nach einem Pappteller in der Mitte des Tisches. Er hielt inne und warf einen finsteren Blick auf das Eiweiß Omelette das sie vor sich hatte, er schnaubte dann und schüttelte den Kopf »Eine weitere Wahn Diät, Fleur?« spottete er, während er ein Biskuitteilchen zu seinen Lippen führte. »Überrascht mich nicht.«

Sie sah ihn finster an »Was soll das denn bitte schön heißen?«

»Oh nichts.« gurrte er mit einer pseudo-süßen Stimme und kaute langsam »Ich bevorzuge mein Frühstück nur mit viel Fett und Zucker.«

»Das kann ich sehen.« giftete sie, ihre stark geschminkten Augen wanderten langsam über Harry »Jeder mit Augen im Kopf kann das, da bin ich mir sicher.«

Er lächelte vor sich hin, nahm einen ekelhaft großen Bissen vom Teilchen und kaute laut. »Tut mir leid, hast du was gesagt?« sprach er mit vollem Mund »Ich war von dem Scheiß der dein Gesicht beschmutzt abgelenkt. Ist das ein neuer Orange Farbton?«

»Okay.« unterbrach ich schnell und hoffte das ich den Sturm der sich zwischen meiner Mitbewohnerin und meinen besten Freund aufbraute, beruhigen konnte. Ich griff mit einer zittrigen Hand nach dem Schokoladen-Chip-Muffen der vor mir auf einer Serviette lag »Okay, es reicht.«

Fleur nahm einen zierlichen Bissen von ihren Omelette, ihr Blick funkelte garstig über den Tisch zu Harry. »Also«, begann sie nachdem sie leicht geschluckt hatte und leckte über ihre Lippen »Wie war es gestern Nacht, Potty? Ich hoffe du warst nicht allzu betrunken. Du weißt ja das HIV wild…«

»Ach leck mich doch«, fauchte er mit finsterem Blick und legte sein Biskuitteilchen weg. »Ich bin sauberer als du es jemals sein wirst, süße.«

»Leute…« versuchte ich es erneut müde und rieb sanft an meinen Schläfen. »Bitte…«

»Aber wegen letzter Nacht«, begann Harry und ihr Blick wanderte zu meinen »Es war großartig, oder nicht, Hermine?«

Ich schluckte schwer und zupfte abwesend an den Krümel auf der Oberseite meines Muffeins. »Uh huh…«

»Mm.« er leckte etwas von der Apfelfüllung die an seiner Lippe klebte weg »Aber ich war wirklich betrunken. Total besoffen.« er unterbrach sich kurz und lächelte mich hinterhältig an »Erinnere mich daran was wir gemacht haben, Hermine?«

Meine Augen weiteten sich leicht und ich schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm »U-uh…uhm…« ich hustete leicht. »Wir…wir waren in einem Club.«

»Du hast mir nie gesagt zu welchem Club.« sprach Fleur zwischen zwei Gabel voll Omelettestückchen und schaute mich Erwartungsvoll an.

Ich presste meine Zähne zusammen und mied ihren Blick. »Karma.«

Fleur keuchte auf und legte mit geweiteten Augen ihre Gabel schnell beiseite. Sie beugte sich mit weit offenem Mund zu mir vor. »Karma? Ihr zwei wart im Karma? Wie zum Teufel seid ihr darein gekommen?«

Ich leckte mir nervös über die Lippen und mein Blick wanderte zu Harry. »Harry…dein…es ist der Zwilling deines Freundes, richtig? Derjenige der…der Türsteher ist?« Ich flehte ihn mit meinen Blick an meiner Lüge zuzustimmen und sein Blick war einen langen Moment auf meinen gerichtet. Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er schnell, drehte sich zu Fleur und biss erneut in sein Apfelbiskuitt.

»Mm, das ist richtig.« stimmte er zu »Kevin's Freund ist Türsteher fürs Karma. Ja, so sind wir reingekommen.« Sein Blick traf meinen. Ich lächelte leicht.

Danke.

Fleur warf mir einen anklagenden Blick zu »Du hast mich mit meiner Eincreme Packung zu Hause gelassen um ins Karma zu gehen, Hermine? Du hättest mich einladen können, weißt du.«

Ich hörte Harry leise barsch lachen, kaute auf meiner Unterlippe und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern »Es tut mir leid, es ist nur…«

»Ist okay.« unterbrach sie schnell, ein lächeln formte sich langsam auf ihren bemalten Lippen. »Wie auch immer, meine Abend wurde noch ganz okay.«

Harry zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe »War er das?« er hielt inne, schluckte den Bissen Apfelbiskuitt hinunter und lehnte sich zurück, ein grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. »Hattest du Besuch, Fleur? Hast du endlich jemand in dein Hintertürchen gel…«

»Du bist widerlich«, fauchte sie schnell und giftete ihn an »Und nein, ich hatte keinen Analsex«, sie unterbrach sich und lächelte leicht »Ich hatte genau genommen überhaupt keinen Sex.«

Harry keuchte übertrieben auf und legte seine Serviette auffallend nieder »Kein Sex? Was passiert nur mit dieser Welt?«

Sie verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte seine Sarkastische Bemerkung. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Mund und sie hackte ihre Finger auf der Tischplatte neben ihren unbeendeten Teller mit Eiern zusammen. »Mich hat gestern Abend jemand ganz besonderes angerufen…« sie grinste vor sich hin, ihre weißen Zähne pressten sich in ihre Unterlippe. »Ich habe heute Abend ein Date.«

»Oh bitte«, schnaubte Harry. »Eine Flasche billiger Wein und ein Fick mit jemanden auf dem Rücksitz von einem beschissenen Auto zählt nicht als Date, süße.«

»Es ist ein Date«, antwortete sie knapp. »Er führt mich in ein Bistro auf der Nordseite der Stadt aus.«

Ich schaute sie an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte mich innerlich wer diese besondere Mann sein konnte. Sie grinste mich an, ihr Blick teilte mir im Stillen mit, dass ich später alles darüber erfahren würde.

»Meinetwegen«, seufzte Harry, brach unseren Blickkontakt und stand auf. »Ich muss jetzt gehen.«

Ich stand auch auf, meine Beine fühlten sich wackelig an. »Ich geh mit dir«, schlug ich vor, »Ich hab sowieso in einer halben Stunde eine Vorlesung.«

Fleur winkte anmutig Harry mit ihren Manikürten Fingern zu, als er sich zum gehen umdrehte. Ich schlürfte hinter ihm her und schnappte mir meine Jacke unterwegs. Wir suchten beide Stillschweigend unsere Sachen zusammen und machten uns auf den Weg. Das Schweigen hielt an, bis wir beide das Gebäude verlassen hatten und draußen auf der kalten, trostlosen Straße standen. Harry drehte sich zu mir um, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und warf mir einen strengen Blick zu.

»In Ordnung, Hermine«, begann er langsam »Du hast eine Menge zu erklären.«

Ich seufzte und schob meine Hände in die warmen Taschen meines Mantels. »Ich weiß.«

»Obwohl das mal eine Lüge war«, ein neckisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund »Ihr zu erzählen das wir im Karma waren. Ich mein, Karma, Hermine? Ist das dein Ernst?«

Als ich beschämt zu Boden schaute, erlosch sein lächeln. »Oh scheiße. Das war dein Ernst?« als ich nicht antwortete, trat er einen Schritt vor »Was? Du warst im verdammten Karma? Mit wem, Hermine?«

Ich antwortete wieder nicht und ein leises Keuchen entfloh Harrys Mund.

»Nein«, zischte er und trat einen Schritt zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen. »Sag mir dass du das nicht getan hast! Nicht der Sklavenhalter, Hermine!«

Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum, meine Wangen fühlten sich überhitzt an, selbst mit den bitterkalten Windschößen die dagegen strichen. »Doch, hab ich«, sprach ich leise.

»Herrje, du verarscht mich doch«, murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. »Du spielst Dienstmagd für irgendein Arschloch und gehst dann in einen Club mit ihm?«

»Es ist…es ist Kompliziert«, seufzte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Und das war es.

Harry lachte kurz humorlos auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. »Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben.« er leckte sich leicht über die Lippen und schaute zu mir. »Wie hieß er noch mal? David irgendwas?«

»Draco«, korrigierte ich nuschelnd. »Draco Malfoy.«

Ich nahm an das er jetzt Lachen würde und seinen Namen immer und immer wieder wiederholen würde, um zu versuchen ihn sich einzuprägen, aber als er nicht sofort antwortete, war ich unnötig zu erwähnen überrascht. Ich sah zu ihm auf und sah einen verwirrten Blick auf seinem Gesicht, seine Lippen nachdenklich geschürzt.

»Was?«

Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. »Nicht, ich könnte…« er atmete schwer aus und runzelte die Stirn »Ich könnte schwören das ich den Namen schon mal gehört habe.«

»Ja genau«, schnaubte ich und verdrehte die Augen. Dracos Bild tauchte vor meinem inneren Auge auf, seine weißblonden Haare, seine unglaubliche Kleidung und das spöttische Grinsen das permanent seine Lippen zierte. »Ich versichere dir das hast du nicht. Dieses Arschloch ist einzigartig.«

»Nein, wirklich«, begann er langsam, sein Blick immer noch angestrengt Konzentriert. »Ich schwöre dir, der Name klingt vertraut«, er seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu mir auf. »Egal, ich verspäte mich bereits zu Physik. Ich ruf dich später an, okay?«

Ich lächelte leicht »Okay.«

»Hast du nach deinen Vorlesungen Zeit?«

Ich schaute zu Boden »Nein…«

»Nein?«

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. »Nicht direkt…«

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er seufzte schwer. »Sag mir nicht dass du zu ihm gehst, um ihn zu sehen.«

Ich seufzte. Draco hatte mir Stunden zuvor eine SMS geschrieben und bat mich ihm so gegen zwei Uhr Mittags eine Flasche Aspirin, eine Dose Cola und Kekse vorbei zu bringen. Ich war wegen seinem normalen Verhalten verwirrt, besonders wegen seinem seltsamen Benehmens am Abend zuvor, aber willigte zögern ein.

»Ich geh nicht hin um ihn zu sehen«, antwortete ich leise und mied seinen Blick.

Harry stöhnte und schüttelte seinen Kopf missbilligend. »Du bist ihm so hörig, Hermine.«

Ich presste meine Lippen fest aufeinander.

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung. 

Als ich nach meinen Vorlesungen mit einer Flasche extra starker Aspirin, einer Packung Saltine Kräcker und einer Flasche Cola, alles verstaut in einem Plastikbeutel, bei Draco ankam, bekam ich vor lauter Aufregung fast einen Herzinfarkt. Ich betrat die Suite leise und zögernd, und obwohl ich die Wärme seiner Wohnung begrüßte, konnte ich die Gänsehaut die auf meinen Armen ausbrach nicht unterdrücken. Während ich durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer der Suite schlürfte, runzelte ich die Stirn als ich trockenen verkrusteten Matsch auf den Holzfußboden sah. Warum hatte ich das gestern Abend nicht gesehen? Ich manövrierte um die Schmutzflecken herum ins Wohnzimmer und sah Dracos praktisch leblose Form.

Er lag träge in einer Jogginghosen und einem schwarzen T-Shirt bekleidet auf der Couch. Ich fand es ein wenig witzig, dass er eine Sonnenbrille trug, die das schummrigen Licht das aus der angrenzenden Küche leuchtete von seinen Augen abschirmte. Die Vorhänge an den großen Fenstern neben ihn waren zugezogen, und verhinderten dass jegliche Art von Sonnenlicht hinein schien.

Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an, als ich mich näherte »Hermine?«

Ich nickte, schluckte schwer und stellte die Plastiktüte auf dem Tisch neben ihn. »Ja«, begann ich »Ich…uh…« ich hustete leise »Ich hab deine Kräcker und dein Aspirin.«

Er verzog das Gesicht. »Senk' deine verfluchte Stimme, mein Kopf…«, stöhnte er und schaute zu mir »Und die Cola?«

»Die auch.«

Er seufzte und sein Kopf fiel auf die Couch zurück. »Gut«, murmelte er. Er rieb dann schwach an seinen Schläfen. »Fuck, ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so einen Kater gehabt.«

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern kramte einfach die Rot-Weiße Flasche mit den Pillen aus der Tüte und öffnete sie mit zitternden Fingern. Ich schüttete zwei Kapseln in meine Handfläche, holte ebenfalls die Cola Flasche heraus und gab sie ihn, bevor ich die zwei Tabletten in seine offene Hand fallen ließ. Ich stellte sicher jeden Hautkontakt zu vermeiden; ich war bereits aufgewühlt wie es war, besonders mit seiner störend normalen Eigenart.

Er warf sich die Pillen in den Mund und schluckte sie mit zwei kräftigen Schlücken hinunter. Mit einem schweren Seufzer, stellte er die Flasche neben während er sich über die Lippen leckte neben sich ab. Ich vermied es auf seinen Mund zu schauen.

»Du hast vermutlich beim reinkommen den Dreck im Flur gesehen«, murmelte er müde »Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist. Meine verdammten Schuhe sind jedoch ruiniert, völlig bedeckt mit der Scheiße.«

Ich seufzte leise »Ich nehme an, du willst dass ich den Fußboden reinige.«

Er brummte bejahend als Antwort und nickte träge mit dem Kopf. »Langsam hast du es raus«, er gähnte und zeigte träge mit einem Finger zu einem geschlossenen Wandschrank. »Da drin ist ein Wischer oder so ein Scheiß. Sollte nicht allzu schwer sein.«

Als ich an ihm vorbei schlürfte und meinen Weg zum Wandschrank machte, konnte ich nichts gegen das intensive Gefühl der Verwirrung, das sich in meinen Magen ausbreitete machen. Wie zum Teufel konnte er so normal mit mir umgehen - nach allem was passiert war? Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, aber ich wollte keine Unbehaglichkeiten zwischen uns verursachen, also folgte ich seinen Befehl ohne Widerspruch, öffnete den Wandschrank und entnahm den Wischmopp. Ich hob den Putzlappen vom Boden auf, legte ihn über die Wischleiste und schaute mir den Mopp genauer an um zu verstehen wie er funktionierte. Ich fand einen Knopf unterhalb des Griffs und begriff das Prinzip der Handhabung. Ich schleppte den Wischer in Richtung der Schlammflecken und drückte den Knopf, ein Strahl kaltes Wasser sprühte aus dem unteren Teil des Wischmopps und auf den schmutzigen Boden vor mir. Ich begann schweigend mit der Arbeit und wischte mit sanften Bewegungen über den Fußboden. Mein Blick fest auf meine Arbeit gerichtet, anstatt auf die verkaterte Figur die hinter mir auf der Couch lag.

Als ich mit meiner Aufgabe fortfuhr, erklang Dracos undeutliche Stimme »Was ist los mit dir?«

Ich schaute zu ihm auf »Was?«

Er runzelte die Stirn und erhob sich ein wenig, um nach der Packung Kräcker in der Plastiktüte zu greifen, die ich neben ihm auf den kleinen Tisch hatte stehen lassen. Er öffnete die Packung langsam, entnahm ein Beutel der Kräcker, öffnete diesen, führte einen der weißen Kräcker zu seinen Mund und nahm vorsichtig einen Bissen.

»Du bist so still«, bemerkte er zwischen zwei bissen. »Das ist nicht normal.«

Nicht normal? Hätte ich am liebsten geschrien. Du hast mich letzte Nacht fast geküsst und ICH handele unnormal?

»Ich bin müde«, antwortete ich leise und fuhr mit der Bewegung des Wischmopps fort.

Er kaute einen Moment lang leise vor sich hin und beobachtete mich von hinter seinem Schutz der schwarzen Sonnenbrille. Nach ein paar Sekunden setzte er sich leicht auf und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. »Ernsthaft, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?«

»Charmant«, ich zwang ein gelangweiltes Lachen hervor und verdrehte die Augen. »Nichts ist los mit mir.«

»Blödsinn«, schnappte er verärgert und schluckte einen weiteren Kräcker hinunter. »Du gehst mir auf die Nerven.«

Ich lachte laut auf, drehte mich um und lehnte mich gegen den Mopp. »Ich geh dir auf die Nerven?« ich verdrehte die Augen erneut. »Ich mach nicht mal irgendwas.«

»Genau«, schnappte er »Du machst nichts. Du sagst nichts«, er stopfte sich noch einen Kräcker in den Mund und kaute träge. »Das mag ich nicht.«

Ich drehte mich wieder um und seufzte innerlich, als ich meine Tätigkeit wieder aufnahm. »Tut mir leid.«

Nach ein paar weiteren langen Momenten begann er erneut zu sprechen »So, du hattest gestern Abend ein bisschen Spaß, huh?«

»Ich schätze schon.«

»Oh, ich weiß dass du den hattest«, er schluckte einen erneuten Bissen hinunter und ein gefühlloses grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Gesicht aus »Besonders mit der Schwuchtel mit der du was getrunken hast.«

Ich schnaubte und ein kribbeln breitete sich in meiner Brust aus, das ich sofort als Erleichterung, das er sich an etwas von gestern Nacht erinnern konnte, ausmachen konnte. Jedoch konnte ich nicht widerstehen auf das offensichtliche Hinzuweisen. »Ich bin überrascht dass du dich überhaupt daran erinnerst.«

»Es ist schwer einen Typen zu vergessen der Button-Down-Hemden trägt«, er verzog das Gesicht angewidert. »Ich dachte selbst du hast Standards.«

»Es gibt nichts an ihm auszusetzen, Draco«, schnappte ich verärgert und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. «Ist das alles woran du dich erinnerst?«

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, kaute einen weiteren Kräcker und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen. »Ich erinnere mich an alles von davor«, antwortete er und lächelte leicht. »Besonders an dieses blonde Mädchen. Sie hatte solch einen straffen Körper«, ich rollte mit den Augen, Eifersucht zerrte an mir, aber ich weigerte mich sie zu zeigen. Er fuhr fort. »Danach, nicht wirklich.«

»Da bin ich ja richtig froh«, antwortete ich sarkastisch und fing wieder an zu wischen, um Dracos Ergebnis seiner betrunkenen Tat in der Nacht zuvor zu beseitigen.

»Ich war überrascht, dass überhaupt jemand mit dir redet«, er lachte bitter, seine Stimme tropfte vor Bosheit. »Aber dann hab ich ihn gesehen…« er lachte erneut kurz auf. »Und habe es verstanden.«

Ich drehte mich ruckartig um, mein Blick kalt und streng auf seine amüsierte Gestalt gerichtet. »Bist du fertig?«

»Hab ich einen Nerv getroffen?« spottete er sarkastisch und grinste als er die Kräcker Packung zur Seite stellte. »Ich sag nur die Wahrheit…«

»Willst du wissen was die Wahrheit ist, Draco?« fauchte ich und fiel ihm plötzlich ins Wort, als Wut durch meine Adern strömte. »Die Wahrheit ist, dass du dich fast zu Tode gesoffen hättest und selbst nach Hause gefahren bist, nachdem du eine komplette Flasche Scotch leer gesoffen hast. Das ist die Wahrheit.«

Er nickte nahezu beeindruckt von dem was er getan hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck aus der Cola Flasche. »So was passiert.«

Ich blinzelte, die Wut in mir schier unfassbar. War das sein Ernst? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und trat einen Schritt vor. »So was passiert?«, wiederholte ich zischend und zog meine Augen zu schlitzen zusammen. »So was passiert, bist du so dämlich, Draco? Du hättest letzte Nacht sterben können, verdammt noch mal…so was passiert? Ist das dein Ernst?«

Er lächelte leicht und legte den Kopf zufrieden auf die Seite. »Also bin ich dir nicht egal.«

Ich lachte bitter auf. »Du könntest von mir aus von einem Gebäude stürzen.« Ich hielt inne, und spürte einen kleinen Funken Triumph in mir, als ich sah wie sein Lächeln erlosch. »Ich hasse dich und nichts wird das ändern…« ich hatte einen Wutanfall, und die Wut in mir verzerrte fast mein ganzes Wesen. »Es war dein armer Zwilling, um den ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Er hatte wegen dir beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, Draco. Bedeutet dir das irgendwas?« ich schnaubte und drehte mich leicht, um weiter zu wischen. »Natürlich tut es das nicht. Du bist ein egoistischer Mistkerl, warum sollten die Gefühle von irgendjemand anderen eine Rolle spielen?«

Er fletschte die Zähne und stand wackelig auf, sein Körper schwankte leicht von der plötzlichen Bewegung. »Du halt deine verdammte Fresse«, verlangte er kalt und machte wackelige Schritte in meine Richtung. Ich hielt meine Stellung, mein Blick forderte seinen heraus, ich weigerte mich aufzugeben. »Du weißt überhaupt nichts und du weißt nicht das Geringste über mich, also halt deine verdammte Fresse.«

Ich lachte erneut, erntete einen Blick purer Wut von Draco und fühlte Genugtuung darüber, dass ich so einen Effekt auf ihn hatte. Grinsend neigte ich den Kopf zur Seite, meine Augen funkelten boshaft. »Hab ich einen Nerv getroffen, Draco?«

Alles war wieder beim alten, das war mal sicher. Ich dachte wir hätten es vielleicht geschafft und die Dinge hätten sich zwischen uns Entspannt, aber die Hitze die in diesen Moment in uns aufstieg, als wir uns gegenseitig eisig in die Augen starrten, bekräftige das die Dinge noch geklärt werden mussten.

Wir hassten einander immer noch.

-


	12. Chapter 11

Kapitel 12 - Apple scones and hangovers Part II

Mein Blick verließ den seinen für einen Moment, weil ich aus meinen Augenwinkel einen Gegenstand erblickte, der meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war eine kleine schwarze Schachtel, die neben der Kaffeemaschineauf der Arbeitsfläche lag, dessen Vertrautheit meinen Blick auf sich zog. Mein siegreiches Lächeln verschwand, als ich erkannte, um welchen Gegenstand es sich handelte. Dracos wütende Gestalt bemerkte, dass ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gerichtet hatte und folgte meinen Blick.

»Oh«, begann er murmelnd, sein Körper entspannte sich leicht, »ich hatte vor, dir das zurück zu geben.«

Mein Kopf schnellte in seine Richtung und meine Augen weiteten sich leicht. »Du wolltest was?«

Er schnaubte, verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. »Ein so großes Arschloch bin ich nicht. Es sind deine Tickets, nimm sie.«

Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die bekannte Schachtel, die vor Wochen in meinem Besitz gewesen war – dieselbe Schachtel die ich Ronald zu unserem sechsmonatigen Jahrestag geben wollte. Dieselbe Schachtel mit der ich Dracos wertvolles Automobile beschädigt hatte. Ich seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und wendete meinen Blick von dem verhängnisvollen kleinen‚ Ding ab.

»Nein, du kannst sie haben.«

Nun war er Überrascht, seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. Er schaute auf die Schachtel und dann zu mir; auf die Schachtel und wieder zu mir, Verwirrung sprudelte offensichtlich durch seine Gedanken. »Ich kann sie haben? Das sind Boxen Plätze.«

Ich nickte »Ich weiß was es sind, ich hab sie gekauft«, ich verdrehte die Augen »Ich will sie aber nicht. Du kannst sie behalten.«

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, sein Blick wanderte über mein Gesicht und suchte nach einer Antwort. Er schluckte schwer und leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen. »Ich verstehe das nicht«, begann er langsam und vorsichtig. »Du überlässt mir deine Boxen Plätze für das Baseball Spiel einfach so? Wo ist der Hacken?«

Ich drückte mich mit dem Mopp an ihm vorbei und seufzte gereizt. »Es gibt keinen Hacken«, antwortete ich kalt und bewegte mich hinter ihm, um den dreckigen Boden dort zu wischen. »Ich brauch sie nur nicht mehr, das ist alles.«

Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche, die Arme immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Ich versteh das immer noch nicht.«

»Vergiss es«, presste ich hervor, als ich meinen Kopf schüttelte und aggressiver über den Dreck am Boden wischte. »Lass es einfach. Sie gehören dir.«

Mein Mopp hörte mit seiner Bewegung auf, ich schaute auf und sah seine Hand fest am Griff, die jede weitere Bewegung meiner Wisch Tätigkeit verhinderte. Seine grauen Augen brannten sich in meine und verlangten antworten. »Leute geben Zeug wie das nicht einfach weg«, begann er langsam, als ob er selbst versuchte einen Grund für meine Entscheidung zu finden. »Sag mir, warum du sie mir überlässt.«

Ich seufzte. Er würde nicht damit aufhören. »In Ordnung«, schnappte ich verärgert. »Ich hatte vor sie jemanden zu schenken. Dieser jemand hat sie nicht bekommen, also brauch ich sie nicht länger.«

»Wer zur Hölle würde so etwas nicht annehmen?« fragte er mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er schaute rüber zur Schachtel die ungenutzt auf der Arbeitsfläche lag. »Diese Dinger sind fast unmöglich zu finden.«

»Ich weiß«, murmelte ich und mied seinen Blick. Ein Gefühl der Wertlosigkeit breitete sich in mir aus. »Glaub mir, das weiß ich.«

»Wer?«

Ich seufzte und schluckte schwer gegen den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte. »Niemand, okay?« ich schloss meine Augen für einen Moment. »Einfach…niemand.«

»Hör auf mit dem Scheiß«, schnappte er wütend, seine Hand lag immer noch unbeweglich auf dem Griff des Wischers »Ich werde nicht los lassen bis du es mir gesagt hast. Ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit.«

Ich atmete tief durch, öffnete meine Augen langsam und schloss sie wieder. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich vorhatte, etwas so Persönliches mit dem Mann, den ich in den letzten Wochen gelernt hatte zu Hassen, zu teilen.

Ich mied immer noch seinen Blick und begann leise zu sprechen. »Mein Ex-Freund.«

Er war einen Moment lang still.

»Dein was?«

Ich schnaubte und probierte den Mopp zu bewegen, um zu versuchen mich von dem Unbehagen das ich fühlte abzulenken. Mit einem Anflug von Mut, traf ich seinen Blick, welcher Erstaunen widerspiegelte. Ich begann erneut, dieses Mal lauter und deutlicher. »Mein Ex-Freund. Okay. Ich habe es dir gesagt, kannst du mich jetzt weiter machen lassen?«

Der erstaunte Ausdruck verschwand nicht von seinem Gesicht und sein Mund öffnete sich ach so leicht. »Ex…Ex-Freund?« wiederholte er »Du hattest einen Freund?«

Ich verdrehte die Augen. »Ich weiß. Überraschung, Überraschung. Ja, ich hatte einen Freund.«

»Du hattest vor deinem…deinem Freund…diese Baseball Karten zu geben?« sprach er jedes Wort langsam aus.

»Ja«, murmelte ich und schaute zu Boden. »Zu unserem sechsmonatigen Jahrestag. Die Nacht an dem ich dein Auto verbeult hab.«

Er blinzelte, schluckte und schaute einen Moment lang zu Boden. Ich wusste dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte zu entschlüsseln, was ich ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Er schaute wieder zu mir auf und runzelte die Stirn. »Wann hat…ich meine…«

»Wann er mein Ex wurde?« beendete ich den Satz für ihn. Er antwortete nicht wörtlich, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nickte leicht. Ich seufzte, mein Kinn wegen der Erinnerung mehr als angespannt. »Die Nacht in der ich dich traf.«

Seine Augen weiteten sich dieses Mal deutlich und sein Mund klappte auf, nachdem die Worte meinen Mund verlassen hatten. »Warte, ihr habt an eurem Jahrestag Schluss gemacht?«

»Ja«, ich blinzelte und spürte das vertraute Gefühl das sich einstellte, bevor Tränen meine Augen füllten. Ich versuchte verzweifelt die Fassung zu behalten. Ich konnte hier nicht wegen Ron weinen, nicht vor Draco. Nein. »Er hat mich beim Abendessen abserviert. Und dann hab ich dich getroffen.«

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, sichtlich geschockt vom hören meiner Begründung. »Hast du deshalb…«

»Die Schachtel geworfen und dein Auto zerstört?« beendete ich seinen Satz sarkastisch, ein bitteres Lachen entfloh meinem Mund. Nickend lächelte ich vor mir hin. »Ja.«

»Wow«, schaffte er nach einem langen Moment zu sagen. Er atmete langsam durch seine Nase aus und nickte. »…Wow.«

Seine Hand ließ den Griff des Wischmopps los, nachdem ich kräftig daran zog und damit darauf hinwies das ich weiter machen und meine Aufgabe beenden wollte. Er stand wie versteinert in seiner Position, selbst als ich begann den dreckigen Boden weiter zu wischen. Ich konnte seinen Blick auf mir spüren, und meine Wangen waren so verdammt Rot vor Scham und vor Fassungslosigkeit, dass ich ihm von Ron erzählt hatte, aber trotz alledem fuhr ich mit meiner Aufgabe mit überraschender Entschlossenheit fort.

»Warum hat er mit dir Schluss gemacht?«

Ich schaute auf, überrascht darüber dass er immer noch über das Thema nachdachte und sah seine grauen Augen, welche normalerweise mit Bosheit, Verärgerung oder Abscheu überflutet waren, nun Neugier widerspiegeln. Ich seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und machte mich wieder an die Arbeit. »Vergiss es«, sagte ich mit einem müden seufzen. »Es ist nicht wichtig.«

»Ich frag mich nur…« grübelte er »Warum jemand eine Person auf ihrem Jahrestag abservieren würde.«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat es einfach.«

Er brummte leise. »War es wegen jemand anderem?«

Ich seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf, während der Schlamm auf dem Boden langsam mit jeder schnellen Bewegung des Wischmopps verschwand. »Ich werde nicht mit dir darüber reden, Malfoy.«

»Nein, wirklich, ich will das verstehen«, antwortete er unbeschwert. »Mich interessiert warum…« er hielt inne und brummte wieder leise. »Ist er Schwul?«

Ich hörte auf zu wischen, lachte kurz laut auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. »Nein, er ist nicht Schwul.«

»Wie oft habt ihr es miteinander getrieben?«

Ich stoppte dann erneut mein Tun, mir stockte der Atem, ich wirbelte zu ihm herum und warf ihn einen ungläubigen Blick zu. »Wie bitte?«

Er lächelte leicht. »Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wie oft habt ihr es miteinander getrieben, du weißt schon – wie oft habt ihr gefickt?«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, mied seinen Blick und spürte wie ich wieder errötete. »Das geht dich nichts an…«

»Oh, komm schon. Wir sind beide Erwachsen«, stichelte er, um es aus mir heraus zu bekommen. »Sag es mir einfach. Vielleicht ist es ein Teil des Grunds. War es weniger als ein paar Mal die Woche…«

»Das geht dich NICHTS an«, wiederholte ich zischend, Unbehagen stieg erneut in mir auf. »Lass es einfach.«

»Ich mein, wenn es weniger als ein paar Mal die Woche war, wer könnte es dem Kerl dann verwerfen?« sinnierte er und gluckste leise. »Ich mein, ich weiß das ich alle zwei Tage einen anständigen Fick …«

»Malfoy!«, ich unterbrach ihn scharf und drehte mich zu ihm um, mein Blick bohrte sich in seinen. Ich atmete schnell durch meine Nase aus, mein Blick kalt und fordernd. »Hör auf.«

Er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber stoppte als sein Blick über mein Gesicht wanderte. Eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen überflutete seine Züge; erst Verwirrung, dann Überraschung und dann Erkenntnis.

»Nein…« sprach er leise, seine Augen weiteten sich langsam. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, seine Weißblonden Haare fielen im ins Gesicht, »nein, das kann nicht sein…«

Ich schaute schnell weg. »Was?«

»Auf keinen verdammten Fall.«

»Was?«

Er atmete langsam aus und ich traf zögernd seinen Blick. Seine Augen waren zu schlitzen verengt und seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen. »Du bist noch Jungfrau«, sagte er langsam und das traf mich wie ein Schlag. Mein Mund öffnete sich, das innere trocknete beinahe Augenblicklich aus und ich fand es für ein paar Sekunden lang schwierig zu antworten.

»W…was?« ich schüttelte mit den Kopf und lachte leicht über das stottern. »Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest…«

Sein Blick war immer noch fest und konzentriert auf mich gerichtet, die Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen und in ihnen spiegelte sich immer noch Unglauben. Und ich wollte noch nie zuvor so sehr im Erdboden versinken wie in diesen Augenblick. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das nicht früher gesehen habe…«

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich mied seinen Blick. Ich atmete nicht.

»Ich kann das nicht glauben«, murmelte er, sein Blick wanderte Entsetzt über mich. »So ekelhaft bist du nicht.«

»Du weißt überhaupt nichts«, sagte ich leise, mein Blick immer noch auf einen zufälligen Dreck Fleck auf den ungewischten Teil des Holzbodens gerichtet.

»Ich erkenne eine Jungfrau wenn ich sie sehe«, erwiderte er sachlich. »Und ich sehe eine.«

Ich antwortete wieder nicht.

Ich wollte mich übergeben.

»Also deshalb«, erklang sein Gemurmel nach einigen Momenten in meinen Ohren »Deshalb hat er dich abserviert. Du hast ihn nicht gevögelt.«

»Halt einfach die Klappe«, explodierte ich, mein Gesicht Rot vor Wut. Draco schaute Überrascht drein, er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und schloss seinen Mund langsam. Ich atmete schwer aus und schloss meine Augen fest. Ich sprach sanfter, meine Stimme schwankte. »Hör auf. Es ist…da steckt mehr hinter.«

»Nein«, antwortete er in einen ebenso sanften Ton. »Tut es nicht.«

Ich spürte die Tränen dann. Ihre salzige Konsistenz brannte in meinen Augenwinkeln, ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander und drehte mich ruckartig um. Ich konnte nicht zulassen dass er mein Gesicht sah, während ich kurz davor war zu weinen – zur Hölle, ich konnte nicht zulassen dass er mich überhaupt sah, während ich kurz davor war zu weinen. Trotzdem schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

»Es ist…es ist anders…« flüsterte ich beinahe zu mir selbst. »Ich hatte es vor. Ich hatte es in - dieser Nacht vor, aber…« ich schluckte schwer, die Flüssigkeit in meinen Augen drohte überzulaufen.

Ich hörte seine Schritte hinter mir, spürte ihre Vibration auf dem Boden unter uns und dann spürte ich die vertraute Wärme seines Körpers in meinen Rücken ausstrahlen. Er war direkt hinter mir und ich wusste, wenn ich nur einen Zentimeter zurück gehen würde, würde mein Rücken Kontakt mit der festen Vorderseite seines großen Körpers machen. Der Schock von seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter zog mich aus meiner Trance und ich keuchte fast auf, als ich zu meiner Seite schaute und seine langen Finger beinahe liebevoll auf meiner Schulter liegen sah. Meine Augen weiteten sich und seine Finger gaben einen tröstenden, verweilenden Druck ab.

»Männer sind Arschlöcher«, sein Murmeln war leise und streifte gegen den äußeren Rand meines Ohrs. Eine Gänsehaut brach auf meinen Armen aus. Ich war wie versteinert und starrte auf seine tröstenden Finger, die so vertraut auf meiner Schulter lagen.

Die Worte die er als nächstes sprach, hauten mich praktisch um.

»Er hat einen Fehler gemacht.«

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und schaute zu ihm, sein Blick schaute intensiv in den meinen. Ich erwartete fast ein spöttisches Lächeln zu sehen oder einen niederträchtigen Blick in seinen Augen, aber sein Gesicht hielt einen ernsten Ausdruck – eine Seltenheit, die ich nur ein oder zweimal in der Zeit in der wir uns kannten gesehen hatte.

Und dann tauchte ein kleines neckisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen auf, und ich sah Aufrichtigkeit in seinen grauen Augen »Ich denke nicht dass ich jemals eine Jungfrau vögeln könnte.«

Ich schnaubte, verdrehte die Augen und schaute verlegen weg. Seine Hand drückte meine Schulter erneut, und wies auf seine Absicht hin mich zu necken. Ich lächelte ungeachtet meiner selbst.

»Das ist dann eine gute Sache für uns beide«, antworte ich über meine Schulter hinweg und mein Lächeln wurde breiter. »Ich denke nicht dass ich jemals ein Arschloch vögeln könnte.«

Seine Hand drückte meine Schulter ein weiteres Mal und wir beide tauschten ein sehr sanftes, dezentes lachen aus. Es war ein Moment der sich unwirklich anfühlte, mit Draco da zustehen, einander spielerisch neckend, fast liebevoll. Unser Moment wurde durch den Klang der aufschlagenden Haustüre unterbrochen.

»Wo bist du?«

Blaises Stimme dröhnte durch die Suite und Dracos Hand fiel sofort von meiner Schulter. Ich drehte mich um und sah Blaise, gekleidet in einer albernen hellblauen Jogginghose und einer schwarzen Kapuzenjacke im Raum erscheinen. Er schob seine große Sonnenbrille von seinem Gesicht in seine wuscheligen schwarzen Haare und seine Augen starrten bösartig zu Draco, der steif neben mir stand. Er schaute einen Moment zu mir, die Wut in seinen Augen verschwand für einen kurzen Augenblick.

»Hallo, Hermine«, grüßte er freundlich und lächelte kurz. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lang und sein Blick verfinsterte sich wieder, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Bruder lenkte. »Du. Du schuldest mir verdammt noch mal eine Erklärung.«

Dracos Gesicht war deutlich blasser, als ich zu ihm schaute, sein Kinn angespannt. »Blaise…«

»Nichts Blaise, Draco.« zischte Blaise verärgert und trat einen Schritt vor. »Erkläre es mir.«

Draco rieb sich unbehaglich über den Nacken, sein Blick wanderte zu mir und dann zurück zu der rachsüchtigen Gestalt seines Zwillings. »Können wir später darüber reden?«

»Nein, können wir nicht«, schnappte Blaise verärgert, seine Hände an seiner Seite zu Fäusten geballt. »Wir werden jetzt darüber reden.«

Ich atmete langsam ein, kaute auf meiner Unterlippe und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tür. »Ich denke ich werde gehen…«

Blaise' Hand hielt mich auf, sein Blick fiel auf mich und wurde streng. »Nein, du bleibst, Hermine, weil ich will dass du hörst was mein Zwilling getan hat.«

Ich runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu Draco. »Wovon redet er da?«

»Sag es ihr, Draco«, fauchte Blaise und nickte in meine Richtung. »Sag ihr, wie du mich verarscht hast.«

Draco schluckte schwer und schaute runter auf seine nackten Füße. »Du reagierst über, Blaise.«

»Überreagieren?«, brüllte Blaise und trat noch einen Schritt vor. Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Wut und trat Rückwärts um zu versuchen jeden plötzlichen Ausbruch den er haben könnte aus dem Weg zu gehen. »Ich reagier über? Willst du mich verdammt noch mal verarschen?« er lachte kurz laut auf, bevor sich wieder ein finsterer Blick über seine sanften Züge legte. »Ich wollte nicht mal zu dem verfluchten Club gehen, Draco. Ich wollte unseren üblichen Sonntag Filme-Abend haben, aber nein. Du musstest ja ausgehen, weil du ja ein neues Spielzeug haben wolltest.«

»Blaise…«

»Wag' es ja nicht mich zu unterbrechen«, schnitt er seinen Zwilling schnell ins Wort und fletschte die Zähne. »Nicht nach der Sache. Ich hab zugestimmt mit dir zu diesem Scheiß Club zu gehen und du hast versprochen dass wir unseren Filmeabend heute Abend machen. Und dann besäufst du dich so unvorstellbar letzte Nacht, das du irgendeine Schlampe anrufst und Pläne für heute Abend mit ihr machst?« Blaise lachte bitter auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Worte trafen mich schwer und ich spürte eine so schreckliche Enge in meiner Brust, das ich das Gefühl hatte gleich hier in Ohnmacht zufallen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam, um Draco anzuschauen, er sah mich nicht an.

»Ganz genau«, schnauzte Blaise heftig, seine Augen funkelten seinen Zwilling wütend an »Du lässt mich schon wieder hängen, weil du dich so besoffen hast, dass du ein Mädchen angerufen hast und sie nach einem Date gefragt hast.«

Die Enge in meiner Brust verschlimmerte sich.

Das konnte nicht sein…

Dracos Schulter hingen beschämt, als er vorsichtig zu seinen Zwilling schaute. »Wir können es morgen Abend nachholen…« bot er schwach an.

»Nein«, schnappte Blaise, »Können wir nicht. Morgen Abend muss ich Dinge erledigen. Es kann nicht immer alles nach deiner Nase laufen, Draco.«

»Bring den Film nicht zurück«, murmelte Draco leise »Wir werden ihn diese Woche schauen…«

»Nein, ich schaue ihn mir heute Abend an.«

Draco seufzte. »Alleine?«

Blaise grinste spöttisch. »Nein, nicht alleine…« er hielt inne, drehte sich zu mir und lächelte mich leicht an. » Hermine wird ihn sich mit mir ansehen.«

»Was?« fragten Draco und ich gleichzeitig, unsere Augen ungläubig aufgerissen, als wir erst einander und dann Blaise anschauten.

»Sie tut was?«

Blaise verschränkte seine Arme fest vor der Brust, seine Haltung ein wenig bedrohend. »Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich sehe mir den Film mit Hermine an«, er warf ein knappes Lächeln in meine Richtung, sein Blick immer noch unglaublich wütend. »Ich hoffe du magst Actionfilme Hermine. Ich hab einen Actionfilm ausgeliehen, weil es das war, was Draco wollte…«, er hielt inne um einen hitzigen Blick auf seinen Zwilling zu werfen. »…Und was Draco will, kriegt er.«

Draco stöhnte leise auf.

»Wie heißt sie, Draco? Soviel schuldest du mir zumindest.«

Draco atmete langsam durch seine Nase aus und schaute weg. »Spielt das eine Rolle?«

»Ihren Namen. Sag ihn mir, jetzt.«

Draco schaute zu mir auf und ich sah etwas, dass Schuld ähnelte in seinen grauen Augen. Ich spürte wie mein Herz in die tiefen meines Magens rutsche und ich wusste was kommt. Die Wörter von früher an diesen Morgen hallten in meinen Ohren, quälten und verspotteten mich.

Mich hat gestern Abend jemand ganz besonderes angerufen…

Draco murmelte eine Erwiderung, schaute von mir weg und Blaise trat einen Schritt vor, mit einer Hand um eines seiner Ohren. »Fleur?«, spöttelte er. »Ist es das was du gesagt hast? Red lauter verdammt noch mal.«

Er führt mich in ein Bistro auf der Nordseite der Stadt aus…

»Fleur«, erwiderte Draco nun lauter, seine Stimme schwankte leicht. »Ich sagte, ihr Name ist Fleur.«

Ich habe heute Abend ein Date…

Ich spürte wie Dracos Antwort ein Messer in mich stieß und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte nicht denken. Ich konnte nicht atmen. Nichts war schlüssig für mich, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er die Worte, das er heute Abend ein Mädchen Namens Fleur ausführte, ausgesprochen hatte. Aber es war nicht einfach irgendeine Fleur – nein, nein. Diese Fleur war besonders. Diese Fleur, war dieselbe Fleur mit der ich zusammen wohnte.

»Fleur?« Blaise' sarkastisches, harsches Lachen drang durch die ungemütliche Atmosphäre. »Ist das dein Ernst, Draco? Du lässt mich in meiner Nacht für ein Mädchen Namens Fleur hängen?«

Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich über Blaise' barsche Antwort gelacht, aber unter gegebenen Umständen war das Lachen nahezu Unmöglich. Die überwältigenden Gefühle waren fast zu viel, als meine Gedanken durch das gerade erfahrene taumelten.

Draco hatte ein Date.

Mit Fleur.

Heute Abend.

Er mied meinen Blick. Natürlich mied er ihn. Ich wollte heulen. Oder kotzen. Oder beides.

Blaise fuhr mit seiner Schimpftirade fort, seine Arme wedelten wie wild durch die Luft, während sein Zwilling still da stand. Sein üblich Strenger Blick viel sanfter und vermied meinen, sowohl als auch den seines Zwillings. Jedoch schaute Draco für einen witzigen Augenblick auf und traf meinen Blick, in mitten des Chaos das sein Zwilling losließ. Sein sanfter Blick spiegelte etwas ähnliches wie Reue wieder – er war fast entschuldigend. Ich hielt meinen Blick fest auf seinen; Ich wusste dass mein eigener Blick traurig und enttäuscht war und ich wollte dass er das sah. Ich wollte das er wusste, das sein Date mit meiner oberflächlichen Mitbewohnerin eine Bedeutung für mich hatte – das es mir nicht egal war. Und während wir da standen, mit Blaise' Stimme, die in einem unwirklichen Schleier um uns herum hallte, traf mich die Erkenntnis und dieses Mal hatte ich kein Belang es zu leugnen.

Ich hatte mich in Draco verliebt.

-


End file.
